


The Impostor Professor

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gen, Humor, Insecure Jim, Jim is 16 and Spock is 17, M/M, Romance, Sexual content between teenagers, Some angst, Spock teenage rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Spock arrives at an elite boarding school that he is to stay at while his parents are away and finds that the headmaster believes Spock is their new Vulcan professor and not a student. Spock knows he should correct the headmaster but an illogical bout of rebellion overtakes him and he confirms that he is the Vulcan professor.He begins teaching classes and soon catches the eye of a loner student named Jim.  As he and Jim grow closer, Spock starts to regret that he'd lied about being a professor.





	1. Welcome to Century Elite Academy, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Woot! Short first chapter, but others should be a bit longer I think  
> This started swirling around my head after catching a scene from the movie Catch Me if You Can staring Leonardo DiCaprio. Leo's teen character starts a new school but they think he's a new sub and begins teaching a class for some time before being found out.  
> This is an AU-Jim is 16 and Spock is 17.  
> 

Spock stared out the window as he sat on the observation deck of the Vulcan cruiser. The ship was at warp so there was not much to see—just white streaks zooming by. Spock just wanted some peace and quiet, away from whatever diplomatic crisis that his father was dealing with which was the reason he was on the cruiser to begin with. 

Regret was illogical, but that is what he was feeling at the moment. He should’ve stayed on Vulcan with his cousin’s family. Stonn was insufferable and they did not get along, but Spock figured he would fare better with him than at a Federation boarding school in the Alpha Centauri system on a small planet that resembled Earth.

Or, as he'd argued with his parents before their departure, he was seventeen and could take care of himself alone at home. He didn’t need a boarding school or supervision. What would he get up to?

“There you are, kan-bu.”

Spock turned his head and looked up at his mother. She was peering at him from around the corner. “I am not a baby, mother.”

“You will always be my baby,” she told him. She came from around the corner and sat down next to him on the bench. “How are you?”

“Adequate.”

She sighed. “I know you are not pleased by our decision.”

“I am not. I am of an age where I can stay alone in my own house.”

“You are seventeen. By Earth and Vulcan law you are not an adult and will not be left alone for three months while we are away even though you are responsible and very mature. We gave you the choice to go to the boarding school or stay with Stonn’s family. You chose the boarding school.”

Spock made a face and looked away from his mother.

“Another option would be to accompany you and father.”

Amanda shook her head. “Your father has delicate diplomatic duties to attend to for the next few months. I wish you could accompany us, but you cannot.” Amanda placed her hand on his sleeve covered arm. “Spock, think of the bright side of all of this. Maybe you’ll make some friends…meet someone special.”

Spock looked back to his mother and raised a brow that said, ‘you are illogical.’

Amanda chuckled. “You never know what’ll happen at the school. It may be the best time of your life.”

“The statistical likelihood of that is…”

Amanda planted a kiss on her son’s cheek which promptly shut him up. He made a grumpy face and shook his head.

“Illogical,” he muttered.

“I am quite illogical, but you love me.”

Spock nodded. “What if…Mother, what if I do not…fit in at this school? The demographics state there are not Vulcans at the school.”

“I know that isn’t favorable, but there are many other species and I’m sure hybrids like yourself. You will find a way to fit in. There is a chess club and other clubs that you will enjoy, I'm sure.” Amanda squeezed his arm. “If things aren’t going well for you there after a month or so, notify us and we’ll find a way to come get you. Alright?”

Spock nodded. “I shall.”

Amanda kissed his cheek again. “I love you, kan-bu. You will have a wonderful time at the school.”

“I suppose.”

* * *

 

Spock felt a pang of sadness that his parents could not accompany him to the school. He stood on the transport pad and counted to thirty, thinking that was enough time to allow his mother to hug him before he pulled away.

His mother respected that and stepped away only to smooth down his sweater. “You look so handsome and grown up.”

“Mother,” Spock said instead of saying ‘illogical’.

“Wife, it is time for Spock to depart,” Sarek spoke.

Amanda smiled at her son again then stepped back. She nudged her husband a few times before he stepped forward towards his son.

Spock stood up straight before his sa-mekh and raised his hand in a Vulcan ta’al. “Live long and prosper, Father.”

“Peace and long life, Sa-fu. Have a productive time at the school.”

Spock saw his mother roll her eyes behind his father’s back. “I will continue my studies so I will be prepared for the VSA entrance exams.”

Sarek nodded then stepped back.

“Love you, baby.” Amanda waved as the transporter whirled to life and Spock materialized away.

* * *

 

Spock pulled his luggage behind him and hiked up the satchel over his shoulder as he exited the transporter station. He stepped outside and took a deep breath in of the fresh air. After checking his surroundings he walked over to the taxi station and took a cab to the school.

Century Elite Academy was ranked one of the best private schools in the federation. It was nestled in the rolling hills just outside a major metropolis on the planet. Several regal looking stone buildings were scattered about the premise. From Spock’s research, two were dorms for students, one was administration and the auditorium and the others housed the various schools—upper and lower.

Students of all ages and species were running about the beautiful campus, heading to classes or activities. Some were sitting under trees on the grass conversing with each other or merely relaxing.

Spock felt an illogical wave of nervousness wash over him—at least he thought it was nervousness. His palms felt clammy and his heart rate quickened slightly. He wanted this to a productive experience. He wanted to make friends for the first time in his life.

He exited the cab and grabbed up his belongings. Spock took the short walk into the administrative building and right up to the front desk in the office. A short, plump, older Kaitian female stood up from a desk behind the office counter and approached.

“A Vulcan!” she announced happily. “We have been expecting you!”

Spock arched a brow and sat down his belongings. “Indeed.”

“Mr. Brinkman will be here shortly. He is excited to make your acquaintance.”

Spock nodded and waited with the female who continued to stare at him with a big smile on her face.

After a few moments, a middle-aged male with salt and pepper hair and wire-rimmed glasses appeared around a corner and walked over to them. Spock recognized his picture from the school’s website. This was the headmaster, Mr. Brinkman.

“The Vulcan!” Mr. Brinkman announced just as happily as the Kaitian had.

Spock mentally shook his head. “Indeed I am a Vulcan.”

“Oh I didn’t mean that the way it came out,” Brinkman said. “I just…our last Vulcan professor left us on bad terms. Said this place was too illogical for her and before you arrived, our requests for a Vulcan professor have gone unanswered.”

Spock arched his brow again. “Pardon?”

“You _are_ our new Vulcan language and math professor, correct?” Brinkman asked, frowning slightly.

A hundred thoughts quickly ran through Spock’s mind. He thinks of his parents and how lying is illogical, he thinks about if he’d ever get an opportunity to rebel as human teenagers are prone to do ever again, he thinks that what if he says yes and they are teasing him—knowing that he is Spock a student and this is a test. Hundreds and hundreds of scenarios continue swirl around his mind in the short time it takes Spock to respond.

“Yes,” he says. A part of him screamed ‘no’ while the other did a happy rebellion dance. “Yes, I am the new professor. Spock.”

Brinkman’s smile comes back full force. “Brilliant! Mr. Spock, you will love it here. The students are wonderful. Yes, sometimes they can be a handful, but I assure you that you will have an amazing experience here at Century Elite."

Spock almost smiles. “I look forward to it.”


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's first day causes stirrings in the Vulcan he'd never felt before

After spending the day with Brinkman and some other professors getting the lay of the school and procedures, Spock woke up bright eyed and early the next morning in his own professor room. It was small, but Spock was more than willing to make do with it until he was found out or until it was time to depart. It was similar to a small apartment—one bedroom that housed a double bed with an adjoining bathroom that had a toilet, small sink, and shower stall. The small living room area had a kitchenette by the door with a small dining table fit for two and a desk by a window that gave Spock a nice view of the rolling hills and campus.

His parents would be out of reach for most of their trip and Spock didn’t expect them to try and check up on him as he was prone to being very well behaved and studious.

Spock fixed himself tea, had a small breakfast of what was stocked by the administration—Spock figured since he was a ‘professor’ he would have access to the city whenever he wanted to—and then sat at the desk to review his morning class coursework. He’d taken the syllabi that Brinkman had provided and tweaked it to fit how he wished to teach the classes and what assignments and readings he wished to assign for teaching Vulcan and advanced mathematics.

After dressing professor-y in what clothes he had packed—his old Vulcan school uniform, Spock grabbed up his PADD and satchel and headed to his first class. He nodded to other adults he passed in the residence hall and outside walking across campus.

He paused for a moment just outside the upper house’s academic hall before entering and walking into the lecture room he’d been assigned. There were no students yet so Spock took his time setting up for math and making a seating chart.

The bell rang several minutes later, signaling the start of the academic day. Spock stood up straight, smoothed down his attire and braced himself to being Professor Spock.

* * *

 

Spock mentally patted himself on the back as the first class shuffled from the room. He thought it went really well. No behavior problems and all the student focused on the lesson.

He neatly organized the exit ticket quizzes he’d given to get an idea of the students’ levels and put them into a folder to look over later as the next class started coming in. He picked up bits of conversations. Some similar to the first class.

“New professor.”

“Wow a Vulcan.”

“Wonder if he’s going to be a hard-ass?”

Spock ignored them and put up the new seating chart he’d made for this class on the overhead projector. That earned some groans of disappointment from those already in the room.

Spock stood straight at the head of the room and waited until the tardy bell rang to introduce himself and begin the day’s lesson.

Just before that happened a student shuffled in, their head of shaggy blonde hair downcast as they made their way to a seat already occupied by another student. The student’s uniform, Spock noted, was baggier than the others’ uniforms. The student looked around, seemingly unsure of themselves.

“Hey, Kirk! Pay attention,” a student, a human male with red hair, fussed at the other. “We have new seats!”

The student, Kirk, finally turned and looked towards the front of the room. Spock saw bright blue eyes behind thick, black rimmed glasses. Kirk stared at Spock for a few moments before his eyes darted to the seat chart. Kirk then ducked his head down and moved towards his new seat. Before he reached his destination, the red-haired student stuck his leg out, tripping Jim.

Spock took a step forward. “Was that necessary?”

As Jim picked himself up and sat down the red-haired boy shook his head at Spock. “No, Sir, it was an accident.”

“It was not,” Spock accused. He glanced back to the seat chart and found the boy’s name. “Mr. Prescott, keep your arms and legs to your own person.”

“Yes sir.”

“And that goes for everyone else. Is that clear?” Spock addressed the class.

The class nodded and gave their affirmatives. Spock looked at all of them, eyed Kirk who stared back at him with wide eyes and pink, plump lips parted slightly. Spock tore his gaze away before turning and beginning the lesson.

* * *

 

At the beginning of the lesson, Spock asked many questions—keeping the students on their toes. A few confidently raised their hands to answer while Kirk looked unsure of himself. A few moments into the questions, Kirk started hesitantly raising his hand. Spock called on him and was given the right answer. When Spock had told Kirk ‘correct’ the teen’s eyes lit up and a redish tint appeared on his cheeks. Spock had to keep himself from not looking to Kirk every few minutes but that became difficult when Kirk became more confident with raising his hand.

Throughout the remainder of the lesson, Kirk payed close attention and raised his hand more and more for questions or answers.

Kirk was even the first to finish the quiz and bring it up to Spock’s desk. Spock noticed Kirk’s face had blotches of acne here and there—a normal thing for human teenagers and even adults. Kirk was still pleasing to look at, Spock thought before mentally scolding himself. Kirk was a student.

 _But you are not a professor and mostly likely only a year or two older than Kirk,_ a part of Spock countered.

“Thank you, Mr. Kirk,” Spock said, taking the quiz from him.

“You’re welcome,” Kirk spoke softly. “But um…I go by Jim. Sir.”

 _Jim,_ Spock said in his head. “I believe calling you Mr. Kirk would be more appropriate as you are a student.”

Jim ducked his head, his blonde hair falling in his face and covering his glasses a bit. “Right, Sir. Sorry.”

“Apologies are illogical.”

Jim glanced up at him from under his bangs and licked his lips before saying, “Okay.” He turned and went back to his seat, slinking down and waiting for what to do next.

 

* * *

 

At the end of class, Spock dismissed them at the sound of the bell. Spock had looked away from the class as they were gathering up their stuff to leave to count the quizzes.

“…brownnoser,” Spock heard a student say.

“Vulcans don’t care for annoying little freaks like you, Kirk.”

Spock straightened up and clenched his fists. That was Prescott’s voice talking to Jim.

“No one likes you here, zit face, so just…”

“Mr. Prescott,” Spock snapped as a flood of memories and emotions welled up inside him. Her turned and stared at the red-head who now seemed to look like Stonn. Spock quickly walked over to the young man near Jim. “Bullying, of any kind, will not be tolerated in my class or in this school.”

“Sir, I was…”

“Silence,” Spock ordered. Prescott shut his mouth and gulped. “There will be serious consequences if I hear of any kind of bullying from you or from anyone else. Is that clear?”

Prescott and the other students standing about nodded their heads, looking at Spock fearfully. Spock dismissed them with a wave of his hand before finding Jim still standing next to his desk.

“Mr. Kirk, I will not give you a tardy slip.” _Do they have tardy slips? I should read my teacher’s handbook._

“Yes, Sir. Um…thank you…for that,” Jim said with a soft smile.

“Thanking me is…”

“Illogical, right?” Jim’s smile got a bit bigger.

“Affirmative.” The new class started coming in. Spock glanced to them then back to Jim. “Dismissed, Mr. Kirk.”

Kirk nodded then quickly left the room. Spock watched him leave before addressing the new class that there is a new seating chart.

* * *

 

“You are quite young looking,” Professor Delgado said to Spock. They were seated at the same table in the teacher’s lounge for lunch.

Spock nodded. “Vulcans age slower than humans.”

“But how old are you exactly?” another professor, an Andorian, asked. “You can’t be more than twenty-five.”

“Twenty-six,” Spock lied. “I quickly moved though school and into the VSA.”

“How fascinating,” Delgado said. She smiled at Spock then asked. “How was your first two class? Any trouble makers?”

“One particular student was openly bullying another. A Mr. Prescott.”

“Ah, Prescott,” the Andorian, Professor Ch'kyhlos, sighed. “He thinks since his parents donate an exuberant amount of money to this school that he can do whatever he wants.”

“Stand your ground with him, Spock,” Delgado said. “He’s usually not so bad. Mostly picks on Kirk.”

“That was the student he was bullying,” Spock told them.

“Kirk’s a loner,” Ch’kyhlos said. “Mom dropped him off here about a year ago. He keeps to himself, no real friends, and doesn't really cause any trouble besides the occasional smart mouth.”

“And that makes it okay for Mr. Prescott to pick on him?” Spock questioned Ch’kyhlos, arching a brow at him.

Ch’kyhlos blinked then shook his head. “No, of course that’s not what I’m saying. I just…what I meant is that…” Spock gave the Andorian a hard look. “I don’t know what I was saying.”

“Loner or not; rich or poor—bullying is unacceptable,” Spock said.

Delgado gave Spock a smile then went back to quietly eating her lunch. Ch’kyhlos checked his non-existent watch he was wearing then excused himself to a class. Spock watched him leave then looked down to his food.

 He was a loner back on Vulcan. He kept to himself and had no friends, like Jim. Would Jim have been his friend if he had not lied about being a professor, Spock wondered.

* * *

 

His last class of the day was Vulcan language and history. A curious class, Spock thought, to have at a school with no Vulcan students or Vulcan professors. The class was on the smaller side as it was an elective. Spock glanced over the roster of students and found a few familiar names from his previous classes. He was pleased to not find Mr. Prescott’s name and a little displeased that Jim was not listed.

Just as Spock felt that he heard a knock at the door. Looking up he found Jim standing in the doorway to the room. Spock straightened up. “Mr. Kirk.”

“Hi, Professor,” he said a little timidly. Jim took a few steps into the room. “I have…um…a question.”

“If it is about the mathematics quiz, you received a hundred percent.”

Jim smiled. “Cool, but that’s not what I wanted to asked.” Jim stepped closer towards where Spock stood by his desk. Spock saw Jim had a paper in his hand. “I wanted to see about…um…switching to this class.”

“This class?”

“Yes. Vulcan. I’m in Andorian right now but I think I’m pretty proficient in it already and would like to learn more about Vulcan. Also I don’t think my professor likes me all that much.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “Ch’kyhlos?”

Jim nodded. “He’s nice and all but…” Jim trailed off. 

“As it is mid semester, I think the coursework…”

“I’m a quick learner!” Jim spoke up, his eyes looking bluer than should be normal or legal. “I am. I’ve taught myself so many things. I know I can keep up with this class.”

Spock couldn’t think of any logical reason to deny Jim switching to his class. “Is there a form I need to fill out?”

Jim’s expression lit up, making Spock’s heart skip a beat. Jim stepped closer and handed over the paper he had.

* * *

 

During the class, Jim sat in the front as Spock didn’t think a seating chart was necessary for a class so small. The blonde didn’t ask or answer any questions as he’d done earlier Spock noticed. He took notes and kept his focus on Spock the whole class period.

At the end of class, a few students approached Spock for questions and clarifications that Spock answered. When he thought he was finally alone he turned and found Jim standing nearby.

“Mr. Kirk, may I help you?” Spock asked.

Jim fidgeted a bit then smiled and shook his head. “No, I just wanted to thank you for today. Earlier today with Bradford.”

“Who?”

“Oh, sorry, Prescott. Brad’s his first name.”

“Ah, I see.  Thanking me is not necessary as you have already done so earlier. The school has a zero-tolerance policy on bullying and harassment and it seemed that Mr. Prescott needed a reminder of that.”

Jim licked his lips and Spock’s eyes darted down to watch before quickly looking back to Jim’s eyes. “I know about the policy but some professors don’t really do anything about it so thank you.”

Spock nodded. “I hope I can change that among my colleagues.”

Jim beamed at him.

Spock felt the tips of his eyes warm. He swallowed and darted his gaze around the room to settle on the what was on his desk. “So…I…um…how did you find this class?”

“It was interesting. I think I can keep up with the course work, Sir.”

“Good good.” Spock took in a breath. Jim flustered him. “If you…if you need anything, please let me know.”

“I will, Professor Spock.”

Spock finally looked back to Jim at hearing him say his name. It nearly took his breath away. Jim offered him another smile before excusing himself and wishing Spock a pleasant rest of the day.

Spock watched the human teen leave before walking to the door and shutting the door. He locked it then turned off the lights before sitting down on the floor. He breathed deeply in and out for several moments. He closed his eyes after a while and started saying a calming meditation chant in Vulcan.


	3. Chess Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was updated yesterday March 3, but for some reason the update date listed it in February

The next morning, Spock was pleased to find there was an early teacher meeting. He gathered in the auditorium with his new colleagues and took a seat away from most of them. He did not care for lying and did not wish to be put in a situation where he would have to lie about his age, education, or personal life.

He sat straight and confident, trying to look as adult like as possible while Headmaster Brinkman entered the room and went onto the stage.

“Good morning everyone,” Brinkman greeted. “We have a few announcements and housekeeping topics to get through before the day is to begin. First and foremost,” Brinkman paused and scanned the crowed. When he zeroed in on Spock he smiled big. “Mr. Spock, please stand up!”

Spock internally groaned before doing as he was asked.

“We have a new math professor and Vulcan instructor. Mr. Spock.”

Spock nodded his head as the crowed of teachers clapped and said ‘welcome’.

“Spock had his first day yesterday. How was it, Mr. Spock?”

“Satisfactory,” Spock said before taking his seat.

Brinkman’s smiled faltered slightly. “Well that’s great!” Brinkman looked away to the rest of crowd. “First housekeeping issue, the chess club is in need of another supervisor. Any takers?”

Silence went through the crowd. Spock glanced around then hesitantly raised his hand.

Brinkman saw him and lit up. “Oh great! Mr. Spock, you have it. You and Ms. Hall will be in charge of the chess club then.”

Spock nodded then looked around. A middle-aged woman with short auburn hair waved at him and smiled. Spock waved back before focusing back on Brinkman. Spock kept his gaze forward but his mind drifted away from the housekeeping topics that didn’t interest him. He thought about the day ahead, the lessons, and activities for his classes. Bright blue eyes kept popping into his thoughts but Spock would shoo it away. It wasn’t appropriate despite the fact that Jim wasn’t much younger than himself. Right now Spock was a professor…an authority figure and any type of physical, romantic, and sexual contact with a student was against the rules. Spock checked and double checked.

* * *

 

The rest of the week continued on uneventfully. Spock taught his classes, was friendly with his co-workers, and tried not to look at Jim more than he should. The blonde made it difficult as he was always looking at Spock during the lessons and on the few occasions Spock had seen him outside.

When Friday evening came around, Spock had his dinner in his room then walked to the building by the administration building. Spock held his hand up in a Vulcan ta’al when he came to the right room and greet Ms. Hall outside of it.

“Mr. Spock,” Ms. Hall raised her hand trying to mimic his but failing. She smiled anyway. “Thank you for joining me with chess club.”

“You are welcome,” he replied.

Ms. Hall let them into the room and showed him where the chess boards were kept. Spock helped her take out a dozen boards and game pieces and set them up on various tables around the room.

“How many students are in the club?”

“This is the upper school's chess club. We usually get about twenty, twenty-five students each meeting. Most are regulars and pay the dues and compete in competitions. We do allow walk-ins, though. Students that just want to come and hang out with friends and play a game or two.”

“And what are our duties?”

Hall smiled. “Do you know anything about chess?”

“I do.”

“Well our duties are more than just chaperoning. Sure, we keep them from acting up and all that but we also teach them strategies, give guidance, and keep track of competitions. There is one in three months that some of the students wish to enter. Are you still up for helping out?”

“I am.”

Hall laughed. “You are a Vulcan of few words, aren’t you?”

“At times,” Spock replied.

Footsteps and loud talking starting coming down the hall. Spock turned towards the door and soon found several students coming in and heading towards the chess boards.

* * *

 

Half an hour into the club, Spock was seated with a Tellarite student, Gofrov, who was trying his patience. He was well aware that chess was a game that could be played incredibly slow when timers were not in use but this was ridiculous. Gofrov was a decent player but sat and stared at the board between each move for several moments before finally making a move.

Spock glanced around the room while he waited for Gofrov. Twenty-two students were in the room. Most were scattered about, hunkered over the boards, chatting and playing. Some were standing and just hanging out as Ms. Hall called it.

Spock watched a speed match across the room for a few moments before a movement at the door drew his attention away. He looked and saw Jim standing in the doorway. When Jim noticed him he smiled then frowned then tried turned and left. Spock was about to stand and follow but Ms. Hall beat him to it.

The teacher followed Jim out into the hall then came back a moment later with an arm around Jim’s shoulder. Jim’s head was down and his hair covering his eyes.

“Just stay and play one game, Jim,” Hall said. “You always have a nice time when you show up.”

Jim glanced over to Spock from under his bangs then looked away again. “Okay.”

“Meera,” Hall called to a student standing nearby. A Caitian female approached. “Meera, why don’t you and Jim play a game. I think the two of you are evenly matched.”

“Of course, Ms. H,” Meera said. She smiled at Jim. “Ready to play, Jim?”

Jim nodded then followed Meera over to a free table and chess set. Spock watched them take their seats. Jim sat with his back to Spock which illogically displeased the Vulcan.

“Um…professor?”

Spock looked away from Jim to Gofrov. “Yes?”

“I made my move, Sir.”

Spock’s eyes went to the board. He counted to ten as to not snap that it took the Tellarite so long to move an insignificant pawn. Spock decided to mentally say pi to one hundred places slowly before he made his move to knock over the stupid pawn.

* * *

 

When his game with Gofrov was finally over, Spock stood up and allowed himself to look over to where Jim and Meera were sitting. He nearly frowned when he saw Meera was at the table with another student. Spock’s eyes darted around the room but didn’t see the blonde student anywhere.

He walked over to Ms. Hall. “Did Mr. Kirk not wish to stay?” Spock asked her.

“Jim? Oh, he only stays for one game then leaves. I try and get him to join each time he shows up but,” Hall stopped and sighed. “He just seems so lonely here. He’s so bright and can be quite charismatic. He’d have so many friends if he’d let himself. Other professors just ignore him and the other loners and I don’t think that helps anyone. So I try.”

 _I like this professor,_ Spock thought. “I am trying as well. Jim…Mr. Kirk is in two of my classes. I will talk with him Monday about coming back.”

“That would be lovely.” Hall smiled. “Perhaps the two of us can do some good.”

Spock almost smiled back. “Yes, perhaps we can.”

* * *

 

Over the weekend, Spock kept to himself. He familiarized himself more with the campus and the handbooks for both teachers and students. He also sent a message to his parents informing them that the week had gone well and it was adjusting nicely to the new school. He left out many details though.

Saturday afternoon, he took the complementary shuttle from campus to the nearby city. He found several interesting tourist attractions that kept him occupied before he went in search of a grocery store to stock up his little kitchen.

Spock walked around the store with a little basket in his hand and took from the shelves what he needed. When his basket was nearly full and he didn’t think there was much else he should buy, he headed towards the checkout line. As he was passing the magazine racks something caught his eye. He paused and turned his head. On the top of the magazine rack was what Spock guessed, the eighteen and over selections. His eyes went to the cover of one that featured a slim, young blonde human with barely any clothes on.

 _What is the purpose of such reading mateials?_ Spock wondered. The stores on Vulcan did not feature such magazines. _Are they for a sexual nature? How illogical._

Spock turned back to the line and was surprised to find Jim standing there. Spock blinked a few times as Jim looked at him then glanced to the side where the magazines were. Spock didn’t need to follow Jim’s line of sight to guess what he was looking at.

“I was not looking at the male…” Spock tried as Jim spoke.  

“Do you like cars…” Jim said at the same time.

They both stared at each other.

“What?” both said.

They continued to stare until Jim pointed behind Spock. “Cars?” Jim said hesitantly.

Spock looked and saw the section of hovercars and hoverbike magazines were right under the eighteen and over section. Spock turned back to Jim and nodded. “Indeed. Cars.”

Jim cocked his head to the side. His gaze lifted up slightly at the magazines before a small grin appeared on his face.

Spock’s heart beat faster. “Do you…do you like cars?”

“I do. Drove one off a cliff a few years back.”

Spock raised a brow. “That is illogical.”

Jim’s eyes went down and he shuffled his feet. “Um…it was…um…long story. I gotta go.”

Before Spock could stop the boy, Jim turned and hightailed it out of the store.

 _Curious,_ Spock said to himself.

* * *

 

When the school week started again on Monday, Spock was prepared. He had gotten a lot of planning done the previous day and knew where all his classes were going.

What he wasn’t prepared for, was Jim walking into the second class…looking different.

Spock couldn’t help but stare as Jim walked to his seat. The shaggy locks Jim had had only two days ago were gone and replaced with a shorter styled hairdo. His uniform was no longer baggy but now seemed to fit Jim’s slim frame perfectly.

Jim sat down and saw everyone, including Spock, looking at him. Jim smiled then adjusted his glasses before taking out his notebook and pencils.

“Kirk, what…” Prescott tried but Spock snapped at him.

“Mr. Prescott, do we need to have another discussion on bullying?”

Prescott shook his head, looking scared. “Nnno, Sir. I was just...nothing, Sir.” Prescott turned himself around in his seat and looked to the board behind Spock.

Spock spared another glance to Jim who was looking at him oddly then began the lesson.

* * *

 

He didn’t know what he’d talked about in the lesson, but Spock figured it went well as no one questioned him for clarifications. Jim was more distracting than usual now. His new look, even his old look, made Spock feel funny inside.

 _You are Vulcan. You are above this,_ Spock told himself as those unfamiliar stirrings warmed in his abdomen.

Spock walked to the teacher’s lounge, needing nourishment and some quiet to gather himself.

“There you are, Mr. Spock!”

Spock internally groaned before turning to Professor Ch’kyhlos. “Yes?”

“You have lunch duty this week,” the Andorian told him.

“Lunch duty? Explain.”

Ch’kyhlos chuckled causing his antennae to wobble. “You get to sit in the cafeteria at the teacher’s table and make sure the students aren’t acting up.”

“Does acting up happen?”

“They are a good group—the ones that do eat inside, but some loud, verbal arguments have happened and last month there was a food fight.”

 “Food fight?” Spock questioned, raising both brows.

“I take it on Vulcan, kids eat quietly and there are no behavior issues?”

“Yes. Lunch time is a time to relax and nourish one’s self.”

Ch’kyhlos patted Spock on the shoulder. “You’re not on Vulcan anymore, Spock. Good luck.”

_Good luck?_

* * *

 

Spock tried not to flinch as stepped into the very loud cafeteria. He missed Vulcan and the quiet, logicalness. Spock saw the teacher’s table in the middle of the room and quickly walked to it. Two other teachers sat at the long table. Their heads were down, focused on their meals and PADDs. Spock took a seat at the end of the table, away from them.

Spock looked around and internally cringed at the illogical students. He unpacked his lunch and spread it out before him.

“Can I join you?” a hesitant voice asked.

Spock looked up and found bright blue eyes staring at him. “Mr. Kirk.”

Jim smiled softly then sat down across from Spock with a tray of food. Spock quickly noted the tray had a sandwich of some type, potato chips, and a canned drink.

“Professor Spock, no students at this table,” one of the professors a few feet away called to him quite harshly.

Spock spared the professor a glance before focusing back on Jim. Jim’s head was bowed down now.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Jim started then stopped. He gripped his tray and stood up. “I’m sorry.”

“Mr. Kirk,” Spock said, getting Jim to stop from his departure. Jim lifted his head up slightly to meet Spock’s brown eyes. “Perhaps you can sit with your friends?”

Jim looked sad. “I don’t have any friends, Sir.”

Spock’s insides clenched at hearing that. “You came to the chess club Friday evening. Ms. Hall says you fit in well there. You may end up with friends if you stayed longer.”

“I…I don’t know.”

Spock looked around the cafeteria and saw a group of chess club members sitting at a table near a window. Spock nodded over to them. “How about you try, Jim? They are sitting there. I am sure you would enjoy their company.”

As Jim’s eyes lit up behind his glasses, Spock realized he’s called him by his name and not Mr. Kirk.

“Mr. Kirk, I am just trying to…” Spock didn’t know what he was going to say as Jim nodded and interrupted him.

“I’ll go…I’ll go sit with them,” Jim happily said, his expression causing Spock’s insides to stop clenching and start fluttering.

“Good.”

Jim offered him another smile before turning and heading over to the chess club table. Spock watched him greet the occupants then take a seat next to Meera.  Spock looked away, down to his own food. He kept his gaze there until it neared the end of his lunch duty. He looked around the room, making sure the students were behaving before seeing if Jim was still at the table.

It pleased Spock to see that he was still there, smiling and laughing with the group. Spock forgot himself for a moment, unable to look away from the human.

Jim caught him looking and winked at him with a grin.

Spock quickly looked away as he felt the tips of ears heat up. _You are a professor, you are a professor, you are a professor._

* * *

 

At the end of his last class, Spock dismissed the students at the bell. Jim stayed seated in his desk as his classmates gathered up their stuff and started filing out of the door.  Spock ignored him and started putting his papers and PADD into his bag to leave.

“Mr. Spock?”

Spock ignored him.

“Professor?”

Spock stopped what he was doing and looked to the illogical student. “Yes, Ji…Mr. Kirk. What do you need?”

Jim picked up his notebook and back and stood up. He walked a few feet closer to Spock. “I am enjoying this class and am learning a lot.”

“Is that all?” Spock asked, wanting to get away from the human who messed with his Vulcan control even as he took a step closer towards him.

“No. No, I was…well some of the stuff is a little confusing.”

“As I told you last week, it is mid semester and…”

“I know, Sir. I know, but you also said if I needed anything to let you know.”

 _You did say that. Stop being mean to him._ “I did say that, yes. What is it that you need?”

“Could you tutor me?” Jim asked before biting down on his bottom lip.

_No. No, you knew coming into this class mid semester that the coursework would be difficult. If you cannot keep up with it yourself maybe you should switch back to Andorian. I will not tutor you. Special treatment will not be given._

That was Spock knew he should say, but instead he said, “Certainly, Jim.”


	4. Tutoring

The next evening, Spock gathered his materials from his room and headed to the library. He didn’t know where to tutor Jim at first and did not believe his room or Jim’s would be appropriate. After speaking with a few colleagues he discovered that the library had private study rooms available and he made a reservation for one. 

He arrived early and set up for the tutoring lesson. The room was equipped with a projector that Spock hooked his PADD to as to display a slideshow presentation he'd put together for Jim's lessons.

While this was tutoring to catch Jim up on the course, Spock wouldn’t take it easy on him. He had the same expectations for this study room as he would in his classroom. Spock stood at the head of the table as he saw Jim approach through the glass wall.

Jim smiled at him. He entered the room, dressed in plain clothes that students were allowed to wear after hours by the school and holding a notebook with a pencil. Spock had dressed in black slacks and a sweater his mother had made him.

Spock cocked his head at the hoodie Jim wore, trying to figure out what _Beastie Boys_ meant. 

Jim glanced down at himself then back up to Spock. “It’s a hip-hop band. An old one from Earth like way back in the late twentieth century to the early part of the twenty-first century. I…I like their music.”

Spock nodded. “Fascinating.”

Jim smiled a little brighter then looked around the study room. He licked his lips. “This is cozy.”

“It is a study room. It is not supposed to be cozy.”

“Oh I know. It’s a good size for us.” Jim turned and pressed a button on the wall by the door that Spock hadn’t noticed was there. The clear glass wall turned opaque, making it so they couldn’t see out or anyone could see in. Jim turned back to Spock, his hands fussing nervously with the button of his hoodie. “So no distractions.”

_No distractions…no witnesses. No,_ Spock thought. He shook his head and walked over to the button, pressing it again, making the glass clear and see-through again. “It would be better to have to like this. I am certain you won’t get distracted.”

“Right. Of course.”

Spock realized now that he was standing quite close to the human student. Jim’s skin appeared a bit clearer than it did last week. Only a few red blemishes dotted the skin of his chin and some on his cheeks. Jim’s eyes were impossibly blue behind his glasses. That tongue came out again and licked those pink lips. Brown eyes followed the tongue. He’d never paid attention to someone’s tongue but he’d never met someone with the proclivity to lick their lips more than necessary before. 

“What are we going to start with?” Jim asked softly.

Spock snapped out the trance Jim seemed to put him in and stepped back. “Basic Vulcan. Please take a seat.”

Jim nodded and took a seat. He opened his notebook to a clean page and held his pencil at the ready. He smiled at Spock. “Ready.”

“Right. Ready.” The palms of Spock’s hand felt clammy as he stood back at the head of the table. He shakenly tapped a finger on his PADD's screen, starting the slideshow and the lesson.

“T…t…there are six V…v…vulcan languages spoken on the planet. We will be f…f…focusing on Traditional Golic and Modern Golic.” Spock paused. _Why are you stuttering? Vulcans do not stutter._

“TraditionalGolicisprimaryusedinliterature,religionandceremonies.”  _Now you are speaking too fast. Spock, this is unbecoming of a Vulcan._

He avoided looking at Jim. _Jim, the human, this is his fault. I am Vulcan. I am Vulcan. I am above letting my emotions for a human with Bombay sapphire eyes, hair like the sun, pink lips, and a smile that…no! No. Calm yourself._

Spock cleared his throat then tried again, thinking this time he was speaking slowly and clearly. After a few moments of speaking he allowed himself to look at Jim. Jim’s hand was buried in his hoodie sleeve and pressed against his mouth. He was shaking and his eyes sparkled.

“Is something wrong?” Spock questioned, concerned for the boy.

Jim moved the sleeve from his mouth and a light laugh fell from his mouth.

_He is laughing at me. Perfect._

“What is humorous?” Spock asked, arching a brow up.

“You.”

“Laughing at someone because…” Spock tried as Jim reached a hand out to his hand.

Their eyes widened as skin touched skin sending a jolt up both their arms straight to their hearts. Jim quickly pulled his hand away and shook it. The contact only lasted a moment or two but it was enough for Spock to pick up a few stray, loud thoughts from Jim— _‘gosh he’s cute’, ‘why’s he acting nervous, I’m the nervous one’._ Spock also picked up the strong feeling of hunger from Jim.

“Why are you hungry?” Spock blurted out. “Did you not eat dinner?”

Jim blinked at him. “What? How’d…how’d you know that?”

Spock stepped closer. “Vulcans are touch telepaths. I was partially shielding as I do around others. Your hunger was strong enough for me to pick up.” _And I also am aware you think I am cute and you are nervous for some reason._ Spock kept that to himself.

Jim blinked a few more times then looked away. He hunched down in his seat slightly and shrugged. “I didn’t think I had time to eat that’s all. I’m really not all that hungry.”

“Nonsense,” Spock said.

Jim glanced to him but kept his eyes downcast.

“Humans require nourishment numerous times in a day depending on their body type, dietary restrictions, and so on. For a growing boy as yourself you should have three square meals a day—breakfast, lunch, and dinner—as well as frequent nutritional snacks.”

“Boy?” Jim snorted. “I’m sixteen.”

“Growing teenager then,” Spock corrected. _He's only a year younger than you._ “We will pause here so you can go and collect food. In the state of hunger you are in i doubt that you will take in any of the information in the lesson.”

Spock watched Jim wring his hands together and sort of slump in on himself looking nervous and unsure. Spock’s heart clenched in his side. He wanted to touch Jim again to comfort him, protect him.

“I don’t think the cafeteria is open anymore. I’m fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

Blue eyes finally looked at him as Spock tapped on his PADD to a new screen that featured common Vulcan words and phrases in modern Golic. “Copy these and see if you can determine what they mean. I will return momentarily with food.” Before Jim could have the chance to argue, Spock turned on his heel and left the study room.

* * *

 

When Spock returned nearly fifteen minutes later, he discovered that Jim had turned the study room wall opaque again. A sudden fear that Jim had left washed over Spock. He walked quickly to the door and opened it, internally sighing in relief finding Jim still in the room.

Jim looked to him and smiled but Spock noticed that his eyes appeared slightly red. Spock shut the door and walked over to him. Jim moved his notebook to the side—Spock saw what appeared to be a few dried wet spots on the paper.

Spock placed the tray of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, a small side salad, and a carton of chocolate milk in front of Jim.

“Thanks,” Jim spoke.

“You are welcome.” Spock sat down adjacent to Jim as he watched the blonde slowly pick up his utensils and begin to eat. He left the wall as it was for now. “Do you forget to eat often?”

Jim glanced to him before shrugging and focusing back on his food. “I try to eat when its time but sometimes,” Jim paused. The hand holding the fork tightened for a moment before relaxing. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Understood.”

“How…how often to Vulcans eat?” Jim asked after a few moments of silently eating.

“Vulcans require less nourishment than Humans but we do tend to eat regular meals. I had a salad earlier with mixed berries.”

“Sounds good.”

Spock nodded as Jim continued to eat.

“Did I get the meanings right?” Jim asked through a mouth full of food.

Spock took the notebook and looked at what Jim had done. All the words were written properly with accurate definitions. Spock raised a brow and looked to Jim.

Jim smiled sheepishly back at him. “I’m a good guesser.”

“Mmhmm.” Spock was starting to think Jim was more familiar with Vulcan than he was letting on, but Spock was enjoying his company and wished to know more about him. “Perhaps, Jim, it may be best to meet two or three times a week to get you caught up.”

Jim perked up in his seat. “That’d be great, Professor.”

“And to make sure you do not skip dinner again, I will bring food. We will eat and work. How does that sound?”

A curious pink tint appeared on Jim’s cheeks. “I’d like that.”

Spock thought it illogical but his heart felt like it had skipped a beat.

* * *

 

“So what brought you here?” Jim asked a few days later at their next session. He’d eaten the chicken pot pie that Spock brought from the cafeteria and the salad. He was munching on a cookie while Spock showed him how to some basic phrases and words in Vulcan.

Spock looked away from the slideshow projection to Jim. “Pardon?”

“Why are you here? At this school I mean.”

_My parents made me._ “The school was hiring and I felt it would be an interesting teaching experience.”

“Oh, okay.” Jim looked to the slideshow.

“Why are you here?” Spock asked.

Jim shrugged. “Mom’s in Starfleet and away a lot. Dad’s dead.”

“Captain George Kirk.” Spock knew that. He figured everyone in the Federation knew of George Kirk.

“Yeah, him.” Jim picked at his notebook paper. “My brother is god knows where and my mom’s husband…”

“Your stepfather.”

Jim snorted. “If you want to call him that. They’re in the middle of a divorce.” Jim fidgeted in his seat. “He’s not a nice guy—a drunk. He…he hit me a few times. Mom saw it happen the last time after I'd come back from...anyway she kicked him out of the house.”

Spock took a seat. A ball of anger welled up inside of him. He wanted the man’s name and location. “Is he incarcerated?”

“Not for that. He got arrested a few days later for driving drunk and crashing into a bar. No one was there are the time and he was only a little hurt bit unfortunately.”

Spock didn’t hesitate to reach out and gently touch Jim’s hoodie covered arm. “I am sorry you experienced such a person in your home.”

Jim finally looked at Spock. “Thanks.”

Spock squeezed Jim’s arm then removed his hand. “I hope you are faring better here.”

“For the most part I am. Some run-ins with Brad but he’s a dick and I can handle him.” Jim chuckled as Spock arched a brow. “Sorry I said di…the d word.”

“It is of no consequence. Please inform me if Mr. Prescott is becoming more of a nuisance. Bullying will not be tolerated while I am here.”

“I will. He’s really the only one that bothers me. Him and a few of his cronies but everyone else it nice. I’m liking the chess people.”

“You have been sitting with them this week at lunch.”

“They’re easy to talk to and some are funny. I also was thinking of checking out the other nerdy clubs.”

“Nerdy clubs?” Spock questioned.

Jim grinned. “Yeah, the clubs where the nerds and geeks go. Video game club, anime manga club, mathletes, roleplaying club…”

“Roleplaying club?”

“Mostly they play dungeons and dragons.”

Spock’s expression turned quizzical. Jim laughed lightly at him.

“It’s a game.” Jim licked his bottom lip then said, “I could show you how to play sometime?”

“I will consider it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jim licked his lip again. “Can I…can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Spock almost smiled at his little quip.

Jim looked amused as he shook his head.

“You may ask me a question, Jim.”

“Why are you so nice to me? I mean about the bullying. Why are you so upset about the bullying thing?”

Spock took in a breath then released it. “I am half-human.”

Jim stared at him. “Oh.”

“My childhood has not…was not an easy one with my peers on Vulcan. They thought—they told me that, as I was not completely Vulcan nor completely Human, I was nothing and therefore had no place in the universe.”

“That’s horrible,” Jim breathed. Before Spock could move his hand away, Jim was touching him. Jim’s soft hand resting on top of his. The jolt went through both again but neither cared or paid attention to it.

Spock picked up a loud thought from Jim, _‘poor cutie, such mean asshole fuckers’_ Spock also felt Jim’s concern for him and something else that he couldn’t identify before he erected as many shields as possible. Jim smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry they were assholes to you. Where’s the logic in bullying anyway?”

“There is no logic in bullying,” Spock said softly before pointedly looking at their hands.

It took Jim a moment before he snapped his hand away and looked embarrassed. He fiddled with his glasses and looked away from Spock. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Touch telepath and all and with what goes on in my mind I know you don’t want to pick any of that shit up and I…”

“Jim, it is alright. I was shielding and picked up nothing.” _Lie._

Jim moved his fingers from his glasses and nodded. “I’m still sorry.”

“Again, it is alright.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and looked back to Spock. Spock allowed his gaze to stray to that sight for a moment before he stood up and changed the slide on the screen.

“We should get back to the lesson.”

Jim picked up his pencil and turned his attention to the slideshow. “I think we were talking about a basic sentence. Like ‘good morning’ is ‘Ha'tha ti'lu’ and ‘thank you’ is ‘Th'i-oxalra’ or 'Lesek'.” Jim smiled at Spock. “How was my pronunciation?”

Spock blinked. “Adequate.”

“Adequate is good! I’ll get better though.”

“I am certain you will.” _That pronunciation was better than his classmates and they have been in this class since the beginning of the year. Curious._


	5. Getting Closer and Pushing Away

Spock sat at his desk in his room and read over the message he’d prepared for his mother. He had been neglectful in his correspondence with her in the past month he’d been at the school. Work for his classes, chess club, his colleagues, and Jim kept him busy.

He told his mother half-truths: he was a part of chess club, a professor had asked him to help with mathletes, and he was making a friend. He figured if he was a student then he and Jim would be friends. Spock let out a sigh at that thought.

He finished the message telling his mother he was tutoring his new friend and that his health was adequate and that, however illogical it was, he missed her and father. Spock read though the message a few times, correcting any grammar mistakes before hitting the send button. He stood up and stretched before gathering his materials and heading for the library for Jim’s tutoring.

Jim had made wonderful progress the past month. Spock was confident that perhaps Jim wouldn’t need extra help soon as he’d be caught up. That caused a pain in his side at the thought of not spending the alone time with the human.

* * *

 

Spock stopped by the cafeteria first and collected his and Jim’s dinner. Spock figured after a month, Jim knew to eat but something told him to continue bringing the food. He grabbed Jim the pot roast option with vegetables and potatoes and the chocolate milk again as Jim seemed to like it. He took the tray and headed into the teacher’s lounge. He place the tray next to the replicator and punched in the code for what he wanted for himself.

“I see you are still tutoring Mr. Kirk.”

Spock turned his head and nodded at Professor Ch'kyhlos. The Andorian walked over to the fridge and opened it.

“And you’re feeding him.”

Spock clenched his fists for a moment before nodding again. “It is logical as we meet around dinner time. And I do not feed him. I merely pick up what is available for students and bring it to our study room.” O _ur study room?_

Ch’kyhlos grabbed a container out of the fridge then shut it. “Right, right. So how is his tutoring going? He transferred out of my class, against my advice. I hope he’s been able to catch up.”

Spock took the plate of food out of the replicator and placed it on a tray. He then punched in another code and waited a moment. “Mr. Kirk is progressing at a commendable rate. As he is proficient already in Andorian, allowing him to stay in your class would not have been best.”

“But having him switch to an advanced class midway through the semester is the best? You’re having to tutor him to get him caught up. My class, he would’ve at least had an easy A.”

Spock took the other replicated item from the machine and placed it on the tray. He then picked it up,  reining in the desire to knock the professor on the ground. He turned to face the Andorian. “Perhaps Mr. Kirk wishes to challenge himself; push his intellectual capabilities beyond an easy A. As a professor, you should want your students to be challenged, should you not?”

Ch’kyhlos gritted his teeth then forced a smile. “Of course.”

Spock nodded his head slightly. “Good evening.” And with that he brushed pasted him and left the room.

* * *

 

Spock exited the elevator in the library and headed towards the study room. He paused when he rounded a corner and found Jim sitting outside the room, knees drawn up with his arms around them with his head down. He looked so small and lost to Spock. His heart beat faster. He thought perhaps something was wrong.

Spock walked quickly over and knelt down, holding the tray steadily in one hand while the other gently touched Jim’s hoodie sleeve. “Jim.”

Jim jolted at the contact and fell to the side on the floor and scrambled back a few feet. Spock kept his balance, and luckily the food from falling over as he himself was startled.

Jim looked to Spock, his glasses askew on his face. “Jesus, you scared the crap out of me.”

Spock raised a brow. “I would hope that I did not cause you to defecate yourself.”

Jim blinked then laughed. He stood up and shook his head. “It’s just a saying, Spock.”

Spock straightened up as well. “I am aware. I apologize for startling you. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jim replied with a smile, leaning down to pick up his notebook and pencil. “Just got lost in thought there for a while.”

Spock reached his free hand out before he could stop himself and gently used two fingers to right Jim’s glasses on his face. The tip of his finger lightly grazed Jim’s temple. That spark jolted through them again. Warmth and that emotion Spock couldn’t recognize radiated from Jim. Spock picked up a quick stream of thought from Jim that he couldn’t block even if he tried. Jim’s mind could be quite loud: _Stopgettingstartledlikethatthedreamsareenoughgodhe’ssohot._ Spock blinked a few times as his hand dropped away.

 _Dreams?_ Spock wondered.

He saw Jim’s whole body tremor for a moment before Jim’s face tinted pink  

“Thank you,” Jim said softly.

Spock nodded. “Why are you not in the room?”

“I um…I guess the last people moved the table and I can’t move it back. It like weighs a ton.”

Spock arched a brow then followed Jim into the room. Jim turned on the lights and waved his hand at the table that was now against the wall and not in an ideal spot for their tutoring. Spock handed Jim the tray of food then placed down his satchel. He walked the few feet over to the table and grabbed the end, pulling it back to the middle of the room. It did weigh a considerable amount but it was nothing to Spock. He pushed and pulled it a few more times until it was straight before looking back to Jim.

Jim was staring at him oddly. Spock cocked his head to the side.

“Jim?”

“Vulcans are three times stronger than humans,” Jim blurted out.

Spock nodded. “We are.”

Jim’s pink flush turned redder. “Cool.”

“Indeed. Are you ready? Do you need some water? Your face is red.”

It seemed like Jim’s face got even redder at that. “No, I’m good. Just…nothing. I’m…I’m ready. Yep. I’m all yours.”

Spock raised a brow. Jim laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“All yours, what? I’m all ready. I’m ready. Lets get to tutoring.”

Spock stared at him for a moment then picked up his satchel and started taking out his materials. Jim placed the tray on the table next to him and sat down, taking his plate of food and starting to eat.

Spock set up his PADD then sat down took his food—a bowl of replicated plomeek soup and kreyla bread as well as a cup of tea. He ate a spoonful of the soup and mentally sighed. It wasn’t the same. He missed his mother’s cooking.

“Are _you_ alright?” Jim asked. “Your eyes look sad.”

Spock had a momentary flashback to his first physical altercation with Stonn and his friends. He glanced to Jim. “I am well.”

Jim moved to the chair closest to Spock and brought his food with him. “C’mon, what’s up, Spock? Professor, I mean.”

 _He called me Spock._ “It is illogical.”

A hand covered his shirt covered wrist. “What. Is. It?”

Spock stared at the hand then met Jim’s gaze. “This is plomeek soup.”

“That’s a Vulcan dish, right?”

“Yes. This is replicated. I…I was thinking about how different it is to my mother’s recipe and that I miss it.”

“That’s why your eyes looked sad.”

“Indeed.”

Jim squeezed his wrist. “I get that. My mom, when she was on planet, would make the best barbeque chicken and baked mac-n-cheese. No other chicken and mac-n-cheese compares to it.”

Over the past month, Jim had slowly revealed more details about his time before coming here, but not much. Jim’s brother was Sam who ran off when he was twelve, Jim had driven a car off a cliff but jumped out at the last moment, and that he hails from Riverside, Iowa among other little things.

“When was the last time she made it for you?” Spock asked.

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know.” Jim removed his hand and went back to his dinner.

“Will you be at the chess club tomorrow evening?”

“Yeah, I’m liking it. The people are cool.”

“They are.”

Jim looked at Spock, his eyes behind his glasses sparkled. “Hey, I haven’t played against you yet. We should play tomorrow. I bet I can beat you.”

Spock almost smiled. “I have not lost a game in several years.”

“Then you’re due to lose, Spock.” Jim chuckled.

“I do not believe I am.”

Jim grinned at Spock. His leg nudged against Spock’s under the table. “You’re going down tomorrow.”

Spock nudged Jim’s leg back. “No, I am not.”

Jim licked his bottom lip, an act that always distracted the Vulcan. Spock watched the pink tongue quickly dart across the lip.

Spock scooted away from Jim, his leg, and his lips. “We should finish eating then begin the lesson.”

“Alright,” Jim said. He smiled again at Spock. “I like your lessons.”

“And I like teaching you.” Spock then quickly added, “And all the other students.”

Jim laughed lightly and nudged his foot against Spock’s.

Spock swallowed then nudged Jim's back. 

* * *

 

The next evening, Spock arrived early to chess club and helped Ms. Hall set up the room.

“Jim has been coming to the club regularly,” she commented.

“Indeed, he has,” Spock replied. “He seems to be enjoying himself and making friends.”

“Which is great. I’ve been worried about him.”

Spock looked at the teacher, internally pleased that there were decent ones at this school. “I never heard what it is that you teach, Ms. Hall.”

Ms. Hall looked up from where she was placing a board on a table. She smiled. “I used to teach but now I’m a counselor.”

“Counselor?”

Hall nodded. “I thought it would be a better way to help the students. Ones likes Jim.”

Spock placed a board down. _A counselor._ He looked back to her. “Are you Jim’s counselor?”

“If I was, it wouldn’t be right to tell you, now would it?” she smiled at him.

“Of course. I should not have asked.”

“Its alright, Mr. Spock. I think I can say that since you have been tutoring him, Jim has shown up to more than just the chess meetings which is a great thing.”

Spock almost smiled. “I am pleased to hear that.”

“Oh? A pleased vulcan? Who would’ve heard of such a thing,” Hall teased.

Spock shook his head as a group of students started piling into the room. Hall greeted them as they found seats and started playing against one another. As the club got going and more participants entered, Spock walked around and observed several matches and offered advice as he saw fit.

He got focused on one speed match that he didn’t notice Jim enter the room and come up to him. He did notice when someone gently touched the small of his back. Spock stiffened and looked beside him.

Jim was there, smiling up at him—the blonde was only a couple inches shorter than Spock. “Hey, Sp...Professor.” Jim removed his hand to put it into his hoodie pocket with his other. “Ready for our match?”

The small of his back tingled as he nodded at Jim.

"I am." It seemed like Jim’s smiled radiated at hearing that. Spock lead Jim over to a table in the corner of the room and sat down. Jim sat across from him and took his hands out of his pocket.

“You may be white,” Spock said.

“Why thank you.” Jim dangle a hand over the board then picked up a knight and moved it. Spock raised a brow.

“How unusual to open with the knight.” Spock moved a pawn.

“Hippo defense,” Jim chuckled. "but my own variation." Jim then moved his other knight.

Spock raised his other brow then countered. Jim grinned at him then nudged his foot under the table. Spock nudged him back. 

* * *

 

Over hour later, Spock had his elbow on the table top with his head in his hand looking at the board. He didn’t know what to do. Jim’s few white pieces where all in illogical, but strategic locations. Spock tried finding a way out of his predicament but anywhere he moved would be a check or check-mate.

His brown eyes glanced up to blue ones. They twinkled in amusement back at him from behind glasses. Jim's foot had been against his the whole match. Spock felt Jim's shoe moved against his to brush against his ankle. 

“You’re done for, Professor,” Jim said with a grin.

Spock sighed and sat back up after having been hunched over the table for the past fifteen minutes. He moved his ankle so Jim's foot was back against his. “I am.” Spock knocked over his king. “You have bested me. The first time I have lost in years.”

Jim threw his hands up in the air and let out a ‘woot!’

“Everything going okay over here?” Hall asked, coming up to their table. She placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“I just won,” Jim told her, looking quite pleased with himself.

Spock nodded.

“Congrats, Jim. I don’t think I’ve seen Mr. Spock lose once this whole time.”

“I have not,” Spock said. “Jim is a worthy opponent.”

Jim beamed at him. “How about another match?”

“Actually, Jim, the club ended half an hour ago,” Hall said.

Jim and Spock both turned and looked around the room, finding it empty but the three of them. Spock and Jim turned back to one another. Jim laughed beautifully at the predicament while a small smile tugged at the corners of Spock’s mouth.

“I guess its time for me to get back to my room,” Jim finished laughing and said.

“Indeed it is,” Spock agreed, standing up. Jim stood up as well.

“Since its late, I’ll write you a note so you want get in trouble being out after curfew,” Ms. Hall said.

“Thanks.”

“I could walk him,” Spock offered, surprising himself. A note was more logical.

Jim bit his bottom lip as Ms. Hall nodded. “That would be great too. Thank you, Mr. Spock.”

Spock nodded. “I will return to help you clean up.”

“Oh that’s not necessary. I’ve got it covered. You both have a good night.”

Jim gave her a little smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms. H.”

“Yes, you will. Consistency is key.”

Jim rolled his eyes then headed for the door. Ms. Hall gave Spock a wink before he offered her a Vulcan salute and left with Jim.

“I’m in the Cromwell dorms,” Jim said after they left the hall and went outside.

The sun had set hours previous. The temperature had dropped slightly, leaving a bit of a chill in the air as they walked. Speckles of stars could be seen in the gaps between the clouds in the sky. The path they walked on was minimally lit with lamps on either side of the cobblestone.

“That was a good game,” Jim said after a few moments of silence.

“It was. You started with the hippo defense but then it evolved into something more illogical.”

Jim chuckled. “I like keeping people on their toes playing chess. I’ve seen people so focused on strategies and this defense set up or that attack that they really don’t just stop and read the board themselves or even read the other player. Its very telling when you throw out a completely idiotic move and see how the other reacts. Most of the time they lose their cool and then the game is mine.”

“Logical. You have thrown them off kilter and they go into panic mode.”

“Exactly. You didn’t do that though. You wanted too,” Jim stepped closer and nudged his shoulder against Spock's arm. “But you kept your cool.”

“It is logical to keep one’s cool,” Spock said, nudging back against Jim.

Jim let out another light chuckle that warmed Spock’s insides and leaned against him again. They walked like that for a few feet and Spock almost smiled. He liked this feeling, whatever it was, that Jim made him feel.

Jim moved against him and then he felt Jim’s hand wrap around his wrist for some reason. At that immediate contact though, Jim quickly moved away and jabbed his hands into his hoodie pocket.

Spock arched a brow as Jim ducked his head away from him.

“Are you well?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just…forgot myself for a moment.” Jim said the last part so softly that Spock almost didn’t hear it. Spock stopped walking and faced Jim.

“Forgot yourself? I don’t unders…” Spock stopped as a figure came before them. Spock turned and found the Andorian professor standing there.

“Professor,” Spock greeted.

“Professor,” Ch’kyhlos replied. His eyes darted to Jim. “You are out after curfew, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim barely glanced to him as he shrugged.

“We overstayed in chess club,” Spock spoke. “I am walking him back to his dorm hall.”

“I see. Well, hurry him along. You don’t want people to…think you’re out here mingling. Could get you into serious trouble, Professor.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. A growl came out as he asked, “Are you accusing me of something improper, Ch’kyhlos?”

The Andorian’s eyes widened, his antenna flinched on top his head. “No, certainly not. Just…its past curfew is all.” Ch’kyhlos then took a few steps back and quickly walked down another path.

Spock watched the Andorian’s figure retreat before turning back to Jim. Jim was staring at him with that odd look again. “Jim?”

Jim shook his head and started walking again. Spock watched him for a moment, trying to figure out the look before quickly walking and catching up with the human.

“Are you well?” Spock asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Did Professor Ch’kyhlos upset you?”

Jim shook his head. The dorm was just up head, forty or so more feet.

“Jim, if something has occurred then…” Spock trailed off as Jim started jogging ahead. Spock went after him. Jim jogged past the front door, around the corner of the building off the paths. Spock continued after him until Jim suddenly stopped by a big tree. “Jim, what is wrong?” Spock stepped closer and placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder, turning the human around. “Please tell me.”

Jim’s eyes darted all around as he looked confused and unsure of himself. Spock wanted to comfort him. He stepped closer.

"Jim."

Jim’s eyes met his. “I like you, okay! I like you a lot and I know I shouldn’t! I know I should care that I’m 16 and you’re like 30 something, but I don’t! I like you!”

Spock stood there stunned until Jim lunged at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and crashing their lips together. Spock’s heart felt like it would burst as Jim’s lips moved against his.

Spock was not accustomed to this—had never even Vulcan kissed someone. He knew he should separate them, that this was not appropriate, but fuck it, he thought. He was a rebelling teenager. He caved and mimicked how Jim was kissing him, moving his lips against Jim’s soft ones.

Jim’s breath hitched and he pressed closer, his arms around Spock’s neck and pulling. Spock tilted his head down, trying to give the shorter boy an easier angle. He placed his hands on Jim’s hips as he felt Jim’s mouth open slightly against his. Spock wasn’t that dim about kissing, he knew—he thought he knew what was to happen next.

He hesitantly slipped his tongue in, earning a happy noise from Jim. They melted into each other. Jim pulled more and stepped back, but kept his lips against Spock’s. Spock followed and soon found that he had Jim against the trunk of the tree.

Jim’s hands slid down to his chest and gently pushed at Spock. Spock reluctantly pulled away from those lips. He blinked a few times, seeing Jim panting lightly against the tree, his pink lips now a bit plumper than normal. Jim licked his lips then smiled at Spock.

“Wow.”

Spock nodded. “Wow.”

Jim’s hands curled into the fabric of Spock’s sweater and pulled him back towards him. Spock willing went, raising a hand and cupping Jim’s cheek as he pressed his lips back to the humans. Jim sighed against them and kissed back fervently. A warmth spread through Spock’s extremities as they kissed, getting lost in one another. He picked up happy emotions from Jim that spured the kissing on. Spock liked the taste of Jim, how his soft lips and tongue felt against his. He never wanted to stop. He wanted to keep Jim.

A rustling sound broke through the silence outside and startled both. Spock flew away from Jim as Jim looked around wildly. Their hearts beat fast and their nerves spiked as they thought they’d been caught. Spock’s ears picked up the noise again and looked past Jim. A large native rabbit leapt out from behind a bush. It stared at them then ran off in the opposite direction.

“Rabbit,” Spock said in relief, pointing behind Jim.

Jim turned his head and sighed. He looked back to Spock and nodded. “Oh good. Scared the shit out of me.” Jim then chuckled. “Not literally of course.”

“Of course.”

Jim licked his lips once more and stepped towards Spock but Spock shook his head and looked back towards the dorm hall. It had been a rabbit this time but what if next it wasn’t. They could’ve been caught. They could’ve been caught and then this would all be over. No more professor Spock, his parents would be called, and he wouldn’t be able to spend time with Jim.

“Spock?”

Spock shook his head again then ran his hands over his face and through his bowl cut. “No. No, this cannot…this is not appropriate.”

“Spock? I don’t…but we were kissing. You…kissed me back.”

Spock removed his hands from his head and put them down at his sides. He looked at Jim and it made his stomach sink. Jim’s eyes were wide and shimmering with unshed tears behind his glasses. He looked so hurt and Spock hated it. “Jim, please,” Spock took a step closer. “I did kiss you back, but Jim we cannot…”

Jim gritted his teeth then sucked in a breath as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Jim,” Spock tried again. “Please understand…”

“No!” Jim snapped. “I don’t want to understand.” Jim clenched his fists and sucked in another breath. “I tell you…I tell you I like you. I k...k…kiss you and…y…y…you kissed me back. You kissed me back!”

“Shh, Jim.” Spock reached out to Jim. “The dorm is not too far...”

“Fuck the dorm!” Jim yelled, slapping Spock’s hand away. “I…I like you, Spock.”

“Jim, I…we cannot do this. Please,” Spock begged. His head and heart were aching. He wanted to take back everything he’d just said and take Jim into his arms. “Please.”

Jim shook his head and continued crying. His hands when to his head, his fists curling in his short blonde locks. “No. No, no one ever wants me. Why should you be any different? You’d just get bored with me anyway.”

“Jim, that is not…”

Jim shook his head again. “No one wants me.”

Spock tried touching Jim again but Jim pushed him back then ran around him, back to the dorm hall. Spock followed after him but Jim had already entered the building and disappeared.

“Jim,” Spock sighed softly.  _What have I done?_


	6. Secret

Spock laid on his side in his bed and stared at the chronometer on the bedside table. His alarm was to go off in an hour but Spock felt too drained to try and sleep anymore. He’d only slept for a total of several hours over the whole weekend. Thoughts of Jim plagued him too much. Growing up, he had never experienced dreams but now every time he entered REM cycle or even a meditative trance he was shown their kiss and the aftermath over and over.

Spock reached a hand out and turned off the clock before sliding out of bed. He trudged into the bathroom and stripped before taking a sonic shower and going through his morning ritual. The weekend had been uneventful. Spock had kept to himself—turning down offers from his colleagues to join them in the city for food and drinks. He just wanted to be alone. He actually wanted to be with Jim but Spock did not know where Jim could be. Saturday evening he’d thought about notifying Ms. Hall to see if Jim had made his appointment but decided that would not be appropriate.

So he stayed in his room and only left when he felt he needed to get outside and breathe in the fresh air. He walked by Jim’s dorm room and looked up at the various windows hoping for a chance to view Jim, but he didn’t.

Spock finished getting ready and left his bedroom. He made himself tea and sat at the small dining table and drank it slowly before checking the time. He sighed, realizing he was still quite early for classes. He put away the tea cup then moved to the couch and sat cross-legged on it, deciding to try to meditate again to order his disordered mind.

Meditation usually brought him some clarity and calmness, but like his slumber, Jim’s expression after their kiss, after Spock had they couldn’t continue was seared into his mind. He did want Jim, but they just couldn’t. He wanted so bad to keep kissing Jim but Jim was sixteen and Spock was…well, Spock was seventeen but no one at the school knew that so he’d be in big trouble if they had been caught.

Spock needed to talk to Jim. Confess why he put a stop to their wonderful kissing. He’d thought about confessing to his parents and had composed and deleted several messages to them. 

Spock shook his head and came out of his meditation trance. He checked his internal clock and sighed. Still a bit early. He got off the couch and frowned as he caught a view of himself in the mirror on the wall. He reached a hand up and tried to smooth down his hair that he’d forgotten to comb down. It stuck up this way and that. He shook his head and went back to his bathroom to correct his hair.

When that was finished, he puttered about his quarters and got ready for the day. He had once looked forward to teaching and his students, now he couldn’t care less. He grabbed up his satchel and headed for the door before stopping when he realized he needed his shoes on. He let out a exasperated sigh then turned back to find his shoes.

* * *

 

Spock could not recall what he said during his first class. He figured it went alright but some students left the room with perplexed looks on their faces. Spock mentally shrugged and thought if they messaged him with questions, he’d clear up anything. He turned and got the lesson set up for the next class as they shuffled in.

Before he turned to face the class he braced himself. He took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, before releasing it. He slowly turned around.

The class stared at him, some with odd looks, ready for the lesson to start. Spock scanned the room but did not find the blonde boy he wanted to see.

“Where is Mr. Kirk?” Spock asked the class.

The class exchanged looks then looked back to where Jim usually sat. A girl in the middle of the students slowly raised her hand.

“Yes, Miss Anand?”

“He wasn’t in the first class,” she said. “I think he might be in the clinic.”

“I see,” Spock replied. “Thank you.” Spock grabbed his PADD with a shaky hand. “Please take out your classwork from Friday. Are there any questions?”

_Clinic? Jim, what is wrong? Did I cause this? I did. I did do this. I need to talk to him._

* * *

 

Spock, again, could not remember what exactly he’d lectured about in the classes for the remainder of the day. Jim occupied his thoughts and he desperately wanted to talk to him. He’d gone to the clinic during his lunch break but found it empty and the doctor on call was not forthcoming with information on Jim or if was in the clinic. The doctor had even asked if Spock was alright which Spock found illogical. As he left the clinic, he may have knocked something over on his way out of the clinic in an illogical fit.

As the last of the students in the last class of the day shuffled out of the room, Spock plopped down in the desk chair and thought about messaging his parents again. Being a rebellious teenager was taxing and he’d screwed up the one relationship he’d ever wanted before it even got off the ground.

He picked up his PADD and tapped on the messenger button. As he was about to start his new message to his parents, the door opened and someone entered. Spock looked up, expecting a student from earlier with a question, but instead found Jim standing there.

Spock dropped his PADD to the desk top and stood up. “Jim.”

Jim looked so small to him, standing by the door with his head down, wearing his Beasties Boys hoodie that was a size too big for him. Spock’s heart beat faster in his side.

“Are you well?” Spock asked, stepping closer to the blonde boy. “I heard you were in the clinic.”

Jim nodded, his head still down. “I wasn’t skipping or anything. I wasn’t feeling well, that’s all.”

“Did you eat anything over the weekend?”

Jim shrugged. Spock didn’t like that answer.

“Would you care to go get something to eat then? The cafeteria…”

“I don’t want anything,” Jim suddenly spoke. He pulled a hand out of his hoodie pocket and held out a few papers to Spock. “Can you just sign these please?”

Spock stepped closer and took the papers from Jim. He quickly read over them before looking at Jim with wide eyes. “You wish to change out of my classes.”

“Yeah,” Jim said so sadly that Spock resolve snapped. He dropped the papers and closed the gap between them, pulling Jim into his arms and hugging him tightly. Jim stiffened at the contact and then struggled to move away. “Let go of me.”

“No. Please do not leave my classes. Please.”

Jim tried pushing him back. He shook his head. “Let go. You’ve…you’ve made it clear you don’t want me so I don’t want you either. Let me go!”

Spock allowed Jim to push him away. “I never said I did not want you.”

Jim finally looked at him. His blue eyes behind his glasses turbulent. “You did. You said…”

“I said ‘we cannot’ not that I did not want you.”

“Same thing,” Jim scoffed. “Just sign the papers and don’t touch me again or else I’ll report you.”

“Please do not report me or make me sign those papers, Jim. You said you liked me. I…I like you as well.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “You…you like…me?”

Spock nodded. “I do. Jim, I told you we cannot because I...because I am your professor.”

“I know that. I know it and I don’t care and it hurts so much that we can’t. I need out of your class. I can’t see you every day and not…not want to…” Jim trailed off, his eyes cast down. Jim cocked his head to the side. “Why are your shoes different?”

Spock glanced down at himself. “That explains a few odd looks I have received today.” Spock looked back to Jim. “I believe you are the cause of my wearing different shoes.”

“Me?”

Spock nodded. “You have been in my head all weekend. How you looked when you thought I did not want you. I cannot get it out of my head. I have not been able to sleep properly, meditate, or even eat. I ate this. I hate myself for causing this—for causing your suffering. I did not mean to.” He shook his head. It was time to let the truth out. For his and Jim’s sake. “I must tell you the truth, Jim. I cannot lie to you.”

“The truth? What?” Jim looked at him quizzically.

“Jim….Jim, I am not thirty.”

Jim’s brows furrowed together. “What?”

“I am not thirty nor am I in my twenties. I…I am seventeen.”

Spock waited as he watched Jim process the new information. Jim blinked a few times, looked away and furrowed his brows together more. Spock thought it fascinating to watch how the human processed the information.

“Seventeen,” Jim repeated. “Seventeen.”

Spock didn’t comment. He let Jim put the pieces together.

Jim looked to him, his eyes narrowed but not in an angry way. He studied Spock then stepped closer. “Seventeen.”

Spock nodded slightly.

Jim stood before him, a few inches of space left between them. Jim looked up at him, studying him more. A hand slowly reached up to Spock. Two fingers touched his cheek before sliding down to his chin then up to the other cheek.

_Seventeen, wow, doesn’t look it, looks older. Explains a lot. That’s why Professor Ch’kyhlos doesn’t like him. Wow._

Spock arched a brow at Jim’s train of thought. Jim smiled up at him then removed his hand. “Sorry. My loud thoughts, right?”

“Yes.”

Jim continued to smile up at him.

Spock raised up his other brow. “You are surprising calm about my true age and that I am not a…”

“I understand the secret,” Jim interrupted.

“I am relieved you do. So you understand that I now must tell…”

“I mean I wouldn’t respect or really listen to a teacher that was only a year older than me. I’m pretty damn sure none of my classmates would either if they knew the truth.”

It was Spock’s turn to furrow his brows together in confusion. “Pardon?”

“Keeping it mum that you’re seventeen. I get it. You should be a student, but you’re our professor and our age. The students wouldn’t respect you and definitely would give you a hard time so of course all the other professors are keeping it a secret. Professor Ch’kyhlos is a dick to be mean to you just because you’re younger and way smarter than he is.”

Spock blinked a few times, trying to process Jim’s understanding of Spock being seventeen. _He thinks I am merely a young professor. That my age would hinder my ability to effectively teach the students if they knew I was around their age. And Professor Ch’kyhlos is a dick to me because he is jealous. Fascinating. Jim put all that together from just finding out my real age._

“Spock? You okay? You’re really quiet. If you’re worried that I’ll tell, I can assure you I won’t. I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, this must be kept a secret. Because of what you said. The students would not…respect me.”

Jim beamed at him. “So how old were you when you finished high school? College? I wish I could just take my exams to graduate early but my mom won’t let me.”

“I um…was…twelve,” Spock said, not really knowing an appropriate, believable age to tell Jim.

“Twelve? Wow, awesome.”

“Indeed. I just finished my college work and this is a…um…in-between assignment before the VSA.” _Enough with the lies!_

 _But Jim,_ he argued with himself. _I do not want to leave him._

_._

_._

_._

_Fine, but this will come back to hurt you and him._

Jim continued to smile up at him. Spock blinked again. Jim chuckled. “You’re cute, Spock. Cute and only seventeen.”

“Indeed.”

“You say that a lot.”

“I am aware.”

Jim went up on his tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to Spock’s lips. Spock kissed him back before Jim stepped away.

“So I guess,” Jim motioned between them. “This can happen now? Or will you still say we can’t?” Jim bit his bottom lip as Spock thought about his answer.

“Jim, I…”

“You just,” Jim interrupted, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. “You just make me feel…safe and warm and right and important and I know that doesn’t make any sense but its what’s floating around inside me when we’re together or I’m thinking about you. I don’t understand why I feel like this or why it’s you, but it is you and I…when I thought you didn’t want me over the weekend I was a wreck. I kept crying and I couldn’t eat. Didn’t want to eat then I did eat and I ate way too much and I…” Jim’s eyes started to water. Spock stepped closer and pulled Jim into a gentle embrace. The blonde tucked his head under Spock’s chin and held him back. “This feels right,” Jim said softly.

 “It does feel right,” Spock agreed, holding him.

“Can this happen?”

Every reason why they shouldn’t, why is was wrong, and how Spock was still lying to him flew around in Spock’s mind. He closed his eyes and willed them all away. He’d told Jim a part of his lie, it wasn’t his fault Jim put together the wrong conclusion. Spock wasn’t going to correct it. His deception to everyone would come out sooner or later and, as much as it pained him to think about how cross Jim will be then, he didn’t care. Right now, this was right. He wanted Jim in his arms.

“Yes,” Spock replied.

Jim hugged him tighter.

“But it must be a secret. We must be careful as to not alert anyone of our relationship.”

Jim pulled his head back from Spock’s chest. Their eyes met. Jim smiled and Spock’s heart beat faster.

“Secret boyfriends,” Jim said softly.

“Secret boyfriends,” Spock repeated before leaning down and sealing their new relationship with a passionate kiss.


	7. Smoochums

Spock almost smiled as watched Jim walk into the small diner just outside the city limits and wave at him. Their relationship had been going steady for a couple weeks now. They still met for tutoring and dinner three days a week and saw one another at chess club on Friday evenings. So far no one was suspecting there was anything more going on between the professor and student even though Jim was quite fond of sneaking kisses whenever he could. Spock opted for the subtler Vulcan kisses from time to time though.

Spock was quite enjoying his first (and a part of him hoped last) romance. He still felt a weight on his shoulders about not being completely truthful to Jim about his professorship, but being able to kiss Jim and and touch him made him not feel completely bad about it. 

Jim had suggested a few days previous they try and have a real first date. Spock had been taken back, not knowing how they could get away with it until Jim suggested the diner.

“I told you no one from the school comes here,” Jim told him as he sat in the booth across from him.

Spock glanced around again and nodded when he saw no one familiar. “Indeed, you were right.”

Jim grinned at him then leaned across the table. “Do I get a kiss for being right?”

Spock glanced around again. On Vulcan, public displays of affection were frowned upon. At the most you would see a hand placed around a waist or on a lower back but no hand holding and certainly no kisses of any kind.

“Spock.”

Spock met Jim’s blue eyes with his brown ones before leaning forward and quickly pressing his lips to Jim’s before sitting back. Jim beamed at him then sat back as well as a waitress walked up to their booth.

“I see you’re not eating alone today,” the older woman said.

Jim nodded at her then adjusted his glasses on his face. “Gotta cute boyfriend now to come eat with me.”

“Jim,” Spock warned before eyeing the waitress. What if she knew someone and told them and then it got back to the school, Spock worried.

Jim chuckled. “Ignore him, Ms. Peggy. He’s just shy with being public about us.” Jim looked back to Spock. “Aren’t you, smoochums?”

Spock’s brows went up. He stared at his illogical boyfriend and tried to process that phrase ‘smoochums’.

“He is a cutie,” Ms. Peggy said, reaching out and pinching Spock’s cheek. Spock startled at the contact and scooted away in the booth, staring at the waitress in shock as he rubbed his cheek. Ms. Peggy smiled at him then asked for their orders.

“Water,” Spock said. “And the vegetable soup with a side salad.”

“And I’d like a cherry limeade and the crispy chicken wrap with no…”

“Tomatoes,” Ms. Peggy finished for Jim. “You order the same thing every time. Cherry limeade, chicken wrap with no tomatoes and waffle fries.” Peggy jotted everything down on her little notepad before turning and walking away.

Spock straightened in his seat. “You come here quite a lot if she knows your order by heart.”

Jim shrugged. “Every Saturday since I’ve been here.”

“How long have you been at this school?”

Jim shrugged again and fiddled with the silverware on the tabletop. “About a year, I guess.”

Spock slid a hand across the table and touched two fingers to the back of Jim’s right hand. “Will you be here until graduation?”

“Probably. If I don’t do anything to get myself kicked out. It’s a good school. Graduating from here opens a lot of doors.”

“What doors do you want to opened?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking Starfleet but I don’t know if that’s…I mean because of my dad and…I just don’t know if I’d be good enough. Not everyone is a genius extraordinaire like you.”

 _I am no genius. I am a liar and a rebel._ Spock squeezed Jim’s hand. “You are good enough.”

Jim smiled softly at him. “Thanks.”

“Here are your drinks,” Peggy announced, placing the glasses on the table near their hands. She smiled at them then pinched Spock’s cheek again. “Cutie Vulcan.” She then turned and left them alone once more.

Spock furrowed his brows together as he stared after the retreating woman. He released Jim’s hand to rub his cheek. Again. _I must not nerve pinch strangers. I must not nerve pinch…_ Spock stopped his inner mantra as Jim moved and slid into the booth next to Spock.

“Stop with the grumpy look. It makes you look even cuter,” Jim told him.

“She has pinched my cheek twice now. Touching someone, especially a Vulcan, without permission is…” Spock trailed off when Jim kissed his abused green cheek.

“All better?”

Spock blinked a few times then nodded. Jim’s touch was always welcome and soothing. Jim once again beamed at him, causing Spock’s heart to thump in his side faster and a fluttery feeling to occur in his stomach. Spock recalled the few couples he’d seen on campus in the courtyards and decided to act like them. He raised an arm and put it around Jim’s shoulders. Jim scooted closer and nestled against his side, placing his head on Spock’s shoulder. Spock held him close and relished in the contact. Jim rested a hand on Spock’s knee and rubbed his thumb in gentle circles.

“This is pleasant,” Spock admitted.

“Indeed.”

Spock tried not to roll his eyes when Jim chuckled to himself. “We still need to be careful even when out where you think no one will see us.”

“Spock, no one ever comes out to this area. Trust me. I’ve been coming here since I’ve been at the school and not once have I ever seen or run into another student or faculty member.”

“Just because you have yet to see…ow.” Spock rubbed his leg where Jim had pinched him.

“Spock, stop worrying. We’re fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

“You have variable definitions.”

“Illogical human,” Spock sighed.

“Yeah, but I’m your illogical human boyfriend so,” Jim sat up and stuck his tongue out at Spock.

Spock shook his head but had a hint of a smile on his face as he did so.  Jim gave him another smile, kissed him on the lips before getting back into his cuddling spot against Spock.

“After we eat I’ll take you to this antique store down the road that has some cool stuff. How does that sound?”

“It sounds acceptable.”

It was Jim’s turn to sigh. “Logical Vulcan.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Spock stood up from where he had been seated at his desk and stretched. He’d been sitting in the same spot for two hours finishing up lesson plans and grading papers. It was past midnight and while he was Vulcan, he still required a set amount of sleep at night. He turned off the lights in the room then made his way into the small bedroom and turned back the covers.

A crack of thunder sounded in the distance. Spock glanced out the window across the small room and saw a streak of lightning light up the sky before another crack of thunder, this time a bit louder, sounded.

Spock ignored the weather outside—Vulcan has it shares of storms and they did not bother him. He slipped under the covers and found a comfortable spot on his side and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to smile as he thought of the nice weekend he and Jim had had in secret, acting like he figured normal youths in romantic relationships acted when out with one another. Stolen kisses, touches, and stimulating conversation.

Spock frowned slightly. Perhaps Jim and Spock’s conversations about warp theory and chess strategies weren’t the norm to their peers in relationships but Spock figured Jim’s proclivity to point out shiny objects or cute little animals and discuss bands, movies, and books made up for it.

No matter how often Jim called him cute, Spock had to mentally disagree as the storm outside started to pick up. Jim was the cute one. Jim was very cute with bright blue eyes, fair skin that was starting to clear up a bit, adorable glasses, lithe figure, and pink lips that Spock craved.

Spock snapped his eyes open as a loud boom of thunder seemed to shake him out of his thoughts. He turned onto his back. He shook his head as the familiar heated stirrings started up in his lower extremities.

 _No,_ he told himself. _That is not acceptable right now. You are Vulcan. You are above these urges._

Spock gripped his seats and crossed his legs under the covers. “Above these urges,” he said out loud. _But Jim is your boyfriend. He is yours to think about._

Spock shrugged. “Perhaps.” He shook his head again. “No, that is not right.”

Another loud boom of thunder sounded outside. Wind picked up and blew the branches of a tree against the window of Spock’s room. Spock closed his eyes and tried ignoring everything. He thought about the headmaster, the Andorian professor, himself beating up Stonn, his parents. Spock made a face at that when the image of his father in a dress popped into his head. The stirrings immediately subsided and Spock sighed in relief.

He turned back onto his side and got comfortable again to get some sleep.

 _Would Jim look pretty in a dress?_ His mind wondered. Spock snapped his eyes open and groaned.

A streak of lightning across the sky illuminated Spock’s room. He glanced to the window and jumped up and out of bed.

“Jim!” Spock quickly moved to the window and opened it. Jim was on the tree branch outside his room staring at him. “What are you doing?”

“I…I don’t know,” Jim said, looking lost and unsure. His glasses were missing and Spock noticed he was in his pajamas and barefooted.

“Get in here now before you hurt yourself or get struck by lightning,” Spock told him, reaching out of the window and helping Jim inside just as the sky opened and rain started pouring down.

Spock shut the window and turned to Jim. Jim pajamas consisted of a baggy blue shirt with an S symbol on the front that almost hung off one side of his shoulders and flannel pajama bottoms. The human fidgeted with the hem of the shirt and looked so small.

“Jim, what is wrong?” Spock asked, stepping closer.

Jim blinked a few times raised his eyes to meet Spock’s. “I…I…the storm woke me up. The thunder and I…” Jim licked his lips. “I woke up and didn’t know where I was for a moment.” Jim looked around the dark room. “I don’t know…I just…I don’t know.”

Spock closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Jim tucked his head under Spock’s chin and held him back tightly.

“I panicked in my room and…and needed to get out…get somewhere safe so I came here. I’m sorry.”

“Do not be sorry,” Spock told him. “You are safe here.”

Jim relaxed in his arms momentarily before tensing up again at the sound of the storm picking up, thundered cracked and seemed to shake the building.

“It is alright.” Spock rubbed Jim’s back comfortingly. “It is merely a thunderstorm. Thunderstorms are characterized by the presence of lightning and its acoustic effect on the Earth's atmosphere, known as thunder. Thunderstorms occur in association with a type of cloud known as a cumulonimbus. They are usually accompanied by strong winds…”

Jim chuckled against his chest. “I know how storms work, Spock. Don’t go all professory on me.”

“My apologies. Would you care for some tea?”

“Tea?”

“Yes. I have some chamomile that will help calm you if you would like some?”

Jim nodded his head. “Yeah.”

Spock released Jim but Jim did not release him. Spock patted him on the back and waited but Jim still held him close.

“Jim.”

“Mmm?”

“You must release me so I can make you tea.”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Jim let go of Spock and stepped back. He wrapped his arms around himself and smiled at Spock.

“Are you cold?”

Jim shook his head. “No, your room feels warm and cozy. Like you.”

Spock ducked his head then left the room. He heard Jim follow him. He lifted his head when he entered the small kitchenette and turned on a couple lights in the room so it wasn’t too dark but not to bright. As he prepared the water and took out a tea cup he looked back to Jim.

Jim stood in the middle of the living room area looking around. “This is nice. A lot better than my dorm room.”

“Do you have a roommate?”

Jim shook his head. “Thankfully no. Mom shelled out more money so I could have a single room to myself. It is part of a quad so there are other single rooms attached to this living room area and communal bathroom.”

“Are your quad mates nice?”

Jim shrugged. “They’re alright I guess. They leave me alone and I leave them alone.” Jim walked over to the desk and looked over the papers.

“Jim, that is an invasion of privacy.”

“I just want to see what my score was for that math test.”

Spock walked over to Jim and snatched the test papers out of his hand. “You will find out tomorrow in class. Can you even see right now?”

“I can see.” Jim paused. “Somewhat. I’m not completely blind without my glasses I’ll have you know.” Jim then grinned. “I got an A didn’t I?”

 _Yes._ Spock put the tests back in the right folder. “You will find out tomorrow.”

“Meanie Vulcan,” Jim teased softly before picking up a picture frame that had been on the desk. “These your folks?”

“My what?” Spock questioned, arching a brow.

“Your parents, Spock. Are these your parents?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. Amanda and Sarek.”

“Your mom is hot.”

Spock arched another brow. “Pardon?”

Jim laughed. “No, I mean for a mom she’s good looking. So is your dad too.”

Spock took the picture away from Jim and looked at it. His mind conjured up the image of his father in a dress from before and he mentally scoffed before placing the picture down. “My parents have appealing facial features, yes.”

“You have your mother’s eyes,” Jim told him.

“I have been told that.”

“Have I told you that I like your eyes?”

“You have not.”

“Well I do. They remind me of melted chocolate.” Thunder boomed again and Jim flinched, stepping closer to Spock.

Spock gently took Jim’s hand and led him over to the couch and sat him down. He told Jim to wait before walking back into the bedroom and taking out an extra blanket from the closet. He came back to Jim and wrapped the blanket around him. Jim pulled his feet up onto the couch and sat crossed legged as he cocooned himself in the blanket. Spock went back to the kitchen and procured the chamomile tea before returning to Jim and handing over the cup.

Spock took a seat next to Jim and watched his boyfriend slowly sip the hot tea.

“This is good,” Jim said after a while of silence.

“How are you feeling?”

The wind howled outside as the room lit up from a flash of lightning out of the window in the room.

Jim didn’t flinch but he scooted closer to Spock on the couch. Spock wrapped an arm around him.

“You said when you first woke up due to the storm, you did not know where you were for a moment. Does that happen with every storm?”

“No, just the ones I don’t know about beforehand. If I know a storm is coming during the night I just won’t go to sleep. The weather report didn’t mention a storm tonight.”

“Some forecasts can be wrong,” Spock told him.

“Apparently. I was already having a nightmare when the thunder woke me up. I thought I was…I thought I was back there.”

“Back where?”

Jim took a sip of the tea then looked down into it. “Tarsus.”


	8. Illogical Nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took two weeks to get updated!

_“You said when you first woke up due to the storm, you did not know where you were for a moment. Does that happen with every storm?”_

_“No, just the ones I don’t know about beforehand. If I know a storm is coming during the night I just won’t go to sleep. The weather report didn’t mention a storm tonight.”_

_“Some forecasts can be wrong,” Spock told him._

_“Apparently. I was already having a nightmare when the thunder woke me up. I thought I was…I thought I was back there.”_

_“Back where?”_

_Jim took a sip of the tea then looked down into it. “Tarsus.”_

Spock stared at Jim as he processed the new information. His heart clenched in his side as his eidetic memory pulled up everything Spock had read and heard about what happened on Tarsus IV. An exotic fungus, food supply destroyed, starvation, and Kodos’ deadly theories of eugenics. Spock shuddered. The tales were horrible and Spock couldn’t imagine living through something like that.

“Obliviously it fucked me up,” Jim said softly.

“This does explain your eating practices,” Spock said, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Jim gave him a look before lightly laughing. “Yeah, living through starvation tends to do that.” Jim took another swig of his tea. “I was 13. Mom and Frank sent me to live with a family friend because I was acting out. Drove my dad’s car over a cliff into a quarry. Tarsus was alright until the crops starting dying and nothing new was growing. Kodos tried to calm everyone but soon mass panic set in.

Kodos’ men started rounding people up, giving us the bullshit excuse of that he was trying to protect us but in reality, he was killing people. A lot of us went into hiding.” Jim looked down to the almost empty cup. “Me and a few others managed to hide for several weeks, scavenging for food, doing what we had to, to eat. We were finally caught, though, and brought before Kodos. He said if I hadn’t've run then I would’ve been one he deemed more necessary for survival. Starfleet arrived not too long later and rescued everyone and Kodos was dead.”

Jim stopped there and shrugged. “That’s the abbreviated PG version of events. I…I don’t think I…I have it in me to go into more detail.”

“I do not want you to do anything that will bring you pain, ashal-veh.”

Jim looked to Spock. His blue eyes looking slightly tormented. “Ashal-veh? What’s that mean?”

“Darling,” Spock admitted. The Vulcan perked up when Jim’s eyes lit up with something Spock couldn’t place but he knew it wasn’t anything bad. Jim gave him a gentle smile then placed his cup on the table before him and cuddled into Spock’s side.

“Darling. I like that.”

“As do I. Jim, thank you for telling me about Tarsus. I know it must be hard to talk about it.”

“It is. Ms. Hall has been trying to get something like that out of me for a year now. A few months with you and…out it comes. I trust you, Spock. I want to be open with you about everything because you’re being open with me about your secret.”

Spock tensed up but Jim didn’t notice through his cocoon of blankets. _‘…because you’re being open with me about your secret.’_ Spock closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn’t being 100% open with his boyfriend. He still had one big secret looming over him that he didn’t know if he should tell Jim.

Jim let out a yawn and snuggled closer into Spock’s side.

“Perhaps it would be best for you to return to your room,” Spock suggested.

Jim closed his eyes. “Nah, I’m good here.”

“Jim, this is not appropriate. I am still your professor and you are in my room.” _But I am not a professor. I am a big liar._

“I feel safe here, Spock.”

Spock closed his eyes and internally sighed. Darn Jim for saying that. Now he had to keep Jim here. For Jim’s sake. Not because something deep down in Spock screamed that he needed to protect his mate.

“Plus, its still raining and storming. Are you really going to make me catch a cold sending me back out there?”

“No. You may stay but you will sleep on the couch.”

“But I’m your guest,” Jim yawned, sitting up and fluttering his eyelashes at Spock. “We can share…”

“No,” Spock said quickly, putting a stop to that. “No, you…you are the guest so you may have my bed. I will sleep here.”

“Well if you insist,” Jim said, unswaddling himself from the blanket and standing up.

Spock stood up as well then motioned for Jim to head into the bedroom. Jim gave him a smile before entering the bedroom and sitting on the edge of Spock’s bed. Spock’s thoughts from before Jim came into his room resurfaced.

He shook his head and told himself that those thoughts were still not appropriate.

He reached around Jim and grabbed a pillow to take to the couch. As he tried moving away, Jim reached up and pulled him down by the collar of his sleeping shirt and sealed their lips together. Spock wanted to move away but Jim’s soft lips were so lovely. He deepened the kiss as Jim’s other hand clenched in his shirt and pulled him closer. Spock moved with the blonde until he realized their positions were different from how they started kissing.

Spock stopped kissing Jim and broke away enough to see that he was kneeling on the bed, his knees on either side of Jim’s legs, hunched over top of his boyfriend who now laid underneath him on the bed.

Jim looked up at him and smiled slyly. “I really don’t mind sharing your bed with you,” Jim said, licking his lips. Spock’s control was on a thin thread. Jim looked so beautiful lying under him but Spock had to control himself.

He swallowed and stood up from the bed and away from Jim, clutching his pillow to his chest. He shook his head. “No, no, no. This…I cannot…we cannot…goodnight, Jim.” And with that Spock turned and left the room.

He quickly turned off all the lights before making himself comfortable on the couch under the blanket that now smelled like Jim. His superior hearing picked up Jim rustling around in the bed in the next room—probably getting under the covers and comfortable, Spock supposed.

“Goodnight, Spock!” Jim called to him.

“Goodnight, Jim,” Spock called back. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

 

Spock did at all that night. His mind too preoccupied with Jim in the other room. Jim was a distraction no matter if he was in the room or not. He snored softly and also murmured illogical things in his sleep.

In addition to the snoring and murmurs, Jim also moved around a great deal in his sleep. Every ten or fifteen minutes Spock would pick up Jim’s sudden shifting in the bed, the rustling of covers, the creaking of the mattress and bed as Jim flailed about (Spock guess it was flailing judging by the noises) until he found another comfortable spot then there would be silence until the soft snoring picked up again and a few little murmurs about random things. Spock had heard Jim mention a kettle that was by a statue, state that there were no penguins here, and that he didn’t want to pet a pony.

Spock shook his head as he picked up Jim flailing again before calming down. He stared at the ceiling, long since given up on getting any actual sleep. While his mind was preoccupied with Jim in the other room, a little voice in him screamed about his last lie he was keeping from his boyfriend. Jim was so open with him—telling him about Tarsus, the nightmares, his eating, everything and here Spock was a big fast impostor.

Spock rubbed a hand over his face before sitting up and folding the blanket. He placed the pillow on top of it neatly then stood up and stretched. The storm had not lasted long that night—no sooner had Jim and him retired to sleep had the thundering quieted down and the rain let up.

He glanced to the doorway leading into his bedroom where the illogical human slept. His more primal part of him kept urging for him to go into the room and check on him—Jim was his and it was his duty to make sure his intended was well.

Spock furrowed his slanted brows together at the thought. He was seventeen and Jim sixteen. Jim was not his intended.

Yet.

Spock shook his head then decided to meditate. He went to a corner of the dark room and sat down. He closed his eyes then started his relaxation breathing exercises, trying to lull himself into a deep trance to sort out his chaotic mind.

A giggle from the other room caused Spock to snap his eyes open and stare at the doorway into the bedroom. Spock raised a brow as he waited. A few moments later he heard the giggle again.

 _That is new,_ Spock thought before slowly standing and quietly crossing the small room to peak into his bedroom. In the dark Spock could make out Jim’s outline in his bed. Jim was sprawled on his back—one hand above his head while the other was next to this face, his legs tangled in the covers.

_Adorable._

As Spock turned to leave Jim in peace the giggle came again. Spock snapped his eyes back to Jim, watching as the blonde quickly turned over onto his side, his back to Spock now, pulled the covers from his legs over top of him fully then settled down.

 _Curious,_ Spock thought before shaking his head and moving away from the room. His eyes darted around the dark living room and kitchenette. It was still a few hours before he should awaken Jim.

 _Perhaps cleaning would be best since meditation is alluding me._ Spock nodded to himself then proceeded to quietly clean.

* * *

 

After cleaning for an hour then spending an hour going over his coursework, Spock finally allowed the primal part to have his way and went into his bedroom. He knew it was creepy of him to do so but he couldn’t help it as he sat carefully at the foot of his bed and watched Jim sleep.

Spock had thought his mother was foolish when she had suggested that perhaps he would meet someone at school. But now he had Jim—beautiful, breathtaking Jim who liked him. A lot. Spock didn’t understand it at all. He was half-Vulcan, half-Human, no one liked him. T’Pring made that clear in their youth when she did not want to be bonded to him and Stonn added to it, claiming Spock had no place in the universe.

But Spock knew he had a place. He did not understand it completely, but he knew his place was with Jim. A soft echo of an ancient word _t’hy’la_ rang in his head until he shooed it away. T’hy’la were a rare paring and certainly wouldn’t occur between Spock, a half-breed, and Jim a human.

Jim let out a sigh in his sleep then flailed about, turning to his other side and hiking the covers to one side. Spock watched as his covers and sheet formed a body pillow like shape next to Jim as the blonde snuggled into his creation, an arm around it tight and a leg thrown over it.

 _You should be that, not the bedding,_ the primal part fussed at him.

“…the car…no…no the donkey isn’t in the car…the little green one…he took the spatula…circus…” Jim murmured nonsense once more.

Spock raised a brow then got an idea. He left the room and quickly came back with a pen and small notebook that he’d had in his desk draw that he had never used before. He opened it to the first page and began jotting down ‘Illogical Nonsense Jim Says in his Sleep’ at the top before recording all the murmured things he’d heard Jim say over the past four hours.

* * *

 

When Spock knew the sun would be rising soon he put away the notebook and pen then gently poked Jim on the shoulder. Jim had turned more in his sleep and was now on top of the bedding on his stomach with his face buried in Spock’s pillow. Spock resisted touching the tempting sun kissed skin of Jim’s lower back where his nightshirt had ridden up some.

“Jim,” Spock said softly.

The blonde continued to sleep. Spock poked his shoulder a little harder. “Jim.”

Jim murmured gibberish then moved about on the bed, turning towards the other side but still laying on his stomach. He still did not wake up.

Spock internally sighed then his eyes widened as they became glued to where the back of Jim’s flannel pajama pants had ridden down a bit, revealing the upper parts of two perky cheeks and the crack in the middle. Spock’s mouth hung open at the sight before he snapped his mouth closed and quickly stood up from the bed. He faced away from Jim for a few moments, regaining some semblance of composure before turning back to the bed.

“Jim,” Spock said louder than before.

No response.

“Jim.”

A snore came in reply.

“James.”

“Ivan stole…my cat…’m sorry…the cat…had the hat…there…cherries…”

 _Who is Ivan? A rival?_ Spock mentally growled.

 _No, it is Jim’s nonsense,_ the logical part countered.

Spock let out a sigh then moved to the bed and poked Jim’s shoulder again. “James, wake up.”

“’m the captain now,” Jim mumbled, turning over again. Spock’s eyes stared at Jim’s posterior again, still revealing itself to Spock.

Before the Vulcan knew what happened, his hand darted out and swatted a cheek. Jim snapped up in the bed, turned around, and looked around the room with wide, unfocused eyes. The blue eyes landed on Spock and stared up at him as Jim shifted and pulled up the back of his pants.

“Did you…did you spank me?” Jim asked.

Spock blinked a few times. “Certainly not.”

“Oh,” Jim said before rubbing a hand over his face then his rubbing his eyes. “Must’ve been dreaming then and startled myself awake.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. His hand tingled as he hid it behind him, afraid that Jim would look at him and know.

“What time is it?”

“5:17.”

“AM?” Jim asked, staring back up at Spock.

Spock had thought Jim looked adorable in his sleep, but now he thought Jim looked extra adorable. His eyes bright in the darkness and hair sticking up every which way.

“Yes, AM. It is time for you to wake up and depart back to your dorm room before you are noticed missing.”

Jim nodded then let out a yawn before stretching his arms to the sides then up in the air. Spock darted his gaze to the corner of the room or else he’d be tempted to peek at the skin being revealed to him. Jim then stood up and gave Spock a sweet smile before motioning to the adjoining bathroom. “Can I?”

“Yes, of course. Be my guest,” Spock replied.

* * *

 

When Jim came out of the bathroom several minutes later, Spock was sitting on the bed waiting for him. His bed that now smelled of Jim.

“Did you have any nightmares?” Spock asked.

“Um, no. Why?”

“You move about in your sleep a lot and mumble nonsense.”

“Do I?” Jim asked with a grin. “Watching me sleep, creeper?”

“I was not…I just…yes.”

Jim chuckled then sat down next to Spock on the bed. “I’ve heard that I am a weird sleeper but I didn’t have any nightmares last night. In your bed, I mean. I had had some before I came here. I…I felt safe here. Your bed is warm and comfy and with you in the next room. I sleep great.”

“I am pleased to hear that.”

“How did you sleep?”

Just a simple question, a simple question that Spock could have easily lied about and yet…Spock felt something break inside him. He stood up from the bed and started pacing as a flood of information decided to dump out of his mouth.

“I did not sleep at all and I cannot lie to you any longer, Jim. I did not sleep because of several reasons: One—you were in my bed— _my bed_ —my bed that now smells like you which I am quite pleased about, two—you were a room away from me—thirteen point one five feet away to be precise."

Spock paced back and forth in front of Jim as he listed off the reasons. His hands moving in the air illogically. "Three—we had kissed before retiring to bed, four—because I kept thinking about you on Tarsus, five—you move around a lot in your sleep and babble nonsense that is cute, six—you trust me and are open with me and I am keeping another lie from you that is unbearable and I have to tell you or else I am going to burst, seven—I am an impostor, Jim.

An imposter that you should have nothing to do with. I am supposed to be a student here, Jim, not a professor. When I arrived Mr. Brinkman assumed I was the new Vulcan professor and I felt this illogical need to rebel—to cave into my human side so I did not correct him and instead became Professor Spock who every professor here thinks is twenty-something but looks young but I am young. Seventeen as you are aware, Jim, and I did spank you. I did not mean to. It just happened. You have a nice posterior and I…” Spock stopped suddenly and finally looked at Jim.

Jim still sat on the bed. He stared up at Spock with eyes wider than Spock had ever seen.

Spock went quiet and waited for Jim to say something.

“This…this is a lot to take in first thing in the morning,” Jim slowly said after a few moments of silence.

“I apologize.”

Jim slowly stood up and walked to the window. Spock watched him open it up and climb onto the window sill. Jim paused then looked back to Spock over his shoulder. “I need to process this new information. I…I’ll um…get back to you later. Okay?”

Spock nodded then gave Jim a Vulcan salute for some reason.

Jim smiled back at him then climbed out onto the tree branch and disappeared.

Spock looked away from the window and dropped his hand down to his side. He took two big steps towards the bed before falling face first onto it.


	9. Spock Sucks at Rebelling

Jim showed up to class that morning. Spock tried to keep his gaze from wandering back to the blonde with those striking eyes behind the glass but he couldn’t. He lectured and walked around the room, hoping that would help. He stood beside Prescott for awhile and talked about the math formula. While it kept Spock from looking to Jim it also kept Prescott in line as well as the red headed boy had been slowly trying to get one by Spock in the room. Spock confiscated a straw Prescott was trying to hide under his desk and walked around the room again, taking another from one of Prescott’s friends before noticing a few tiny balls of wet paper stuck to the back of a couple students’ chairs in the front of the room.

Spock shook his head and threw the straws away before passing out a pop quiz. That earned him several groans from the students as they shuffled to put papers and notebooks away, clearing off their desks for the quiz.

“You really can’t grade us on these, you know,” Prescott told him, snapping the paper out of Spock’s hand.

“I am required to fulfill several formative and summative grade quotas for this grading block and pop quizzes count. Would you care to explain how to do my job to me again?” Spock asked, looming over the boy.

Prescott ducked his head down and shook his head. “No, Sir.”

“Good.” Spock straightened up and continued passing out the papers. When he got to Jim, he held the paper out to the blonde. As Jim sat in the back of the room, no one was looking at them that Spock could tell. Jim looked up to him and smiled softly before taking the offered paper. Their fingers brushed against one another and Spock felt the jolt of the contact go right to his heart. He wanted to ask if Jim was ready to talk even though it had only been a few hours since Jim left his room.

Instead, Spock turned on his heal and address the room. “Once the quiz is complete, turn it in and you may depart early.”

Spock figured that made up for the impromptu quiz as the mood in the room lightened up. He walked through the rows, monitoring for any cheating, then sat down at his desk and continued watching. Again, his eyes continued to stray to Jim who was bent over his desk working diligently on his quiz. Spock almost smiled.

Hoping was illogical, but he desperately hoped that Jim forgave him for the last lie. He had for the others and they had had a blissful few weeks of dating and Spock did not want it to end. Jim was special to him in more ways than he could imagine. Their touches gave him stirrings of something ancient—a bond that was rare on Vulcan. A bond that Spock dared not think about for it was too good to be true.

Spock looked away from Jim and turned in his seat to look over the board of advanced mathematical formulas. This class was bright and he figured he could push them a bit more.

The sound of a chair sliding on the floor alerted Spock to a finished student. He kept his eyes on the board, though, as the students were aware of where to put papers and how to leave quietly. The student took a few steps then Spock heard the distinct ‘oof’ and clattering of someone falling to the ground. Several students started laughing.

Spock quickly turned around and found Jim picking himself up off the floor. The students ceased their laughter as Spock narrowed his eyes at them. Spock then zeroed in on Prescott who was sat just behind where Jim had fallen but the red head was hunched over his desk still working in his quiz.

“Who tripped you?” Spock questioned as Jim continued started walking towards the turn in basket.

“Uh…” Jim blinked a few times, avoided looking at Spock, then shook his head. “No one. Tripped over my own feet.”

Spock opened his mouth to argue, to get Prescott’s name from Jim but decided against it. He nodded then reiterated that Jim may leave now. Jim quickly gathered up his belongings then left the room quietly. Spock sat back down at his desk and looked to Prescott. Prescott raised his eyes from his paper to Spock. He saw Spock looking directly at them. His eyes widened slightly before he cast them back down to his paper. Spock saw a tell-tale smile on the boy’s face though.

 _I hate bullies,_ Spock thought.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Spock went about the usual routine—gathered his materials together for tutoring, picked up dinner for himself and Jim, and then walked to the library. He moved on autopilot as he made his way into the building and to the elevator. He rode the elevator up to the correct floor. He walked slowly, not in a real hurry to get to the room that he guessed would be empty.

When he finally came to the room, he had guessed correctly. He let out a sigh as he entered the room and placed the tray of food onto the table before setting his satchel down.

“Perhaps he is still thinking,” Spock wondered out loud. Jim had shown up to both classes that day but Spock didn't know if that meant he'd show up for tutoring. He sat down and pulled his plate of vegetarian lasagna towards him and began to slowly eat. In three minutes Jim would be late.

Spock slouched in his chair, ignoring his parents’ voices in his head telling him to be logical and sit up straight.

“Go to a new school, mother said. It will be fun, she said. You will make friends. Perhaps a special friend. Best time of your life,” Spock said to himself, staring at his lasagna. He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the dish.

“That’s not very Vulcan like.”

Spock startled and jumped up, turning towards the sound only to find Jim standing in the doorway to the room.

“How long have you been standing there?” Spock questioned.

Jim smiled. “Through your mumbling of what your mother said and then, of course, the tongue thing.”

Spock ducked his head. The tips of his ears and his cheeks felt hot, no doubt having turned a bright shade of green. He heard the door shut and footsteps draw nearer.

“Wow.”

Spock raised his head and found Jim less than arm’s length away from him. The transparent glass wall behind them slowly darkening to block out the non-existent prying eyes. Spock swallowed as Jim appeared to be studying him.

“You really are seventeen,” Jim said softly, his eyes behind the glasses, darting over his face.

“I informed you of that two point five weeks ago,” Spock replied softly back.

“I know, but I…I don’t know, I kind of figured you weren’t being truthful. I mean you really don’t look like a teenager but up close and after seeing that display of behavior…wow…you really are seventeen.”

Jim took a step closer and raised a hand. He gently touched Spock’s cheek. Warmth spread through Spock’s body as the contact tingled against his skin. He erected all shields he could, bracing himself for Jim’s dissolution of their short-lived romance. “You have some light freckles.”

“As do you.” Spock replied.

“Yeah, but yours are cuter.”

“They are not.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh. He traced a few fingers down Spock’s cheek to his chin. “Why’s it tingle when we touch?”

That ancient word echoed in his head again but Spock was still afraid to speak it. “I do not know,” he said, being truthful. He honestly didn’t know why it tingled.

Jim nodded then touched one of the fingers to Spock’s bottom lip before moving his hand away. “I’ve finished thinking.”

“It has barely been twelve hours, Jim. Perhaps you should think…”

“Nope, I’ve thought about it and now we’re going to talk,” Jim said in a way that left no room for arguing. “Sit down.”

Spock sat down immediately only to have Jim laugh at him. Spock looked down and realized he had sat down on the floor instead of the chair next to him. He couldn’t help but smile just a teensy bit as he stood and sat down in the chair. Jim sat down next to him and turned his chair to face Spock.

“So I’ve thought about everything,” Jim said. “And…do you have anything else you’d like to fess up to now? Is your name really Spock? Are those real pointy Vulcan ears? Are you secretly married with kids?”

Spock figured Jim was joking with him but he responded anyway. “I do not believe I have anything elese to fess up to, yes my name is really Spock—S'chn T'gai Spock to be exact, yes my ears are real, and no I am not married nor do I have children.”

“Shin tgay Spock?” Jim questioned.

“No,” Spock said blankly.

“Shchin tguy Spock?”

“You will not be able to properly pronounce my name. Please case trying.”

“Gay Spock?”

Spock shook his head and Jim chuckled.

“Okay, okay.” Jim sat back in his chair. “Thank you for being completely honest with me even though it took you a little while to get there.”

“I do not like lying and find it a hard practice to follow. Lying is not in a Vulcan’s nature for a reason.”

“Obliviously because you suck at it.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Spock, dude, seriously—if you’re going to lie you do not go big like what you did. Little lies like ‘no, mom, that dress doesn’t make you look fat’. Not ‘I am a professor and I am here to be a teacher’.”

“My mother’s body mass index is on the lower end but in normal range for her height and weight. I do not believe she could look fat in anything even if she tried.”

Jim stared blankly at him for a few moments before saying, “Wow, you’re a good son.”

Spock arched a brow. “I am aware.”

“Look, Spock, you went too big with your rebellion. I get it though. If I had been in your shoes, I would have definitely done the same thing.”

“You…would have done the same thing?”

“Hell yeah! But I at least would’ve been caught very quickly after scheduling a report on the awesomeness of Beastie Boys because rebelling shouldn’t be work, Spock. Its fun! You,” Jim poked Spock in the chest. “You are not rebelling. You are working.”

“I am keeping up appearances.”

“You’re working, Spock,” Jim laughed. “Teenage rebellion is…is…stealing your parent’s car for a joy ride, getting a tattoo or piercing, leaving the house when you’re not supposed to, pulling pranks on teachers, dating someone your parents don’t like, running off to another state to see a concert…those of rebellious things teenagers do. Not become a teacher and have to deal with immature teenagers, lesson planning, teacher meetings, and all that shit. That is a job.”

Spock blinked a few times then looked away from Jim, processing the new information on teenage rebellion. The most rebellious things he’d witnesses on Vulcan among his peer group was a small streak of color in one’s hair or an illogical button or patch on one’s backpack. Humans were illogical.

“Spock?”

Spock looked back to Jim and almost smiled. “I see that I have gained myself employment and not rebelling as I thought I was.”

Jim laughed and nodded. “Is the paycheck at least good?”

“It is satisfactory.”

“Well at least you’re getting something out of it,” Jim said.

“Indeed.” Spock scooted his chair closer to Jim. “Are you…are we breaking up?”

Jim stared at him. “No, Spock. Why? Are you breaking up with me?” Jim’s eyes when wide.

“No, no, no. I…I thought…I lied to you and I thought…you would be cross and break up with me.”

“Oh. Oh no. I was a little miffed but I thought about everything and we’re cool. Still secret boyfriends.”

Spock nodded. “I am relieved to hear that, ashayam.”

“What does that mean?”

 _Beloved._ “It is similar to ashal-veh.”

“Darling, huh?” Jim grinned and leaned towards Spock.

“Indeed.”

“You need to learn a new word,” Jim said before pressing his lips against Spock’s. Spock pulled away a few moments later after Jim tried slipping him his tongue. Jim let out a whine in protest that made Spock shudder.

“We should…” Spock cleared his throat and scooted his chair away. “Tutoring. We should eat and tutor. Begin tutoring.”

“You do know that I don’t really need tutoring, right?” Jim asked.

“I figured that out a while again, Jim.”

“So can’t we skip tutoring and…” Jim wiggled his eyes brows at Spock then licked his bottom lip.

Spock wanted to cave so badly but he couldn’t. He did enjoy teaching Jim Vulcan. So he stood up and gathered his materials. “No. Today we will be going over…”

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, Spock finally caved and decided making out with Jim was a much better way to spend their tutoring time then working. Jim’s lips were perfectly soft and the blonde was starting to make cute little sounds whenever Spock took control of the kissing. Jim broke the kiss and took in a deep breath. Spock’s eyes opened and watched Jim catch his breath before noticing the blonde tilting his head to the side a bit, exposing his throat to him.

Something primal welled up in the back of Spock’s mind. He let out a low growl then pressed his lips to Jim’s neck, right under his jaw. Jim sucked in a breath and made another noise for him. Spock kissed him again then trailed his lips along the neck until he came to a spot that made Jim gasp and shudder under his touch. Spock kissed the spot again but didn’t get as big of reaction the second time which disappointment him. He opened his mouth slightly and gently grazed his teeth against the spot. Jim let out a different noise this time that egged Spock on. He sealed his mouth over the spot and bit down. Spock growled hearing Jim let out what he could only describe as a mewl.

He licked the spot then bit down again before gently sucking. Jim mewled again as his hands came up and grabbed at the fabric of Spock’s top. The familiar heated stirrings started up in his lower extremities. He pressed closer and licked the reddening spot he’d made on Jim’s neck before trailing his lips back to Jim’s. Jim kissed back eagerly until a loud laugh broke through the silence of the room.

They quickly broke apart—standing up and moving a few feet away from one another as they looked around only to realize the wall was still dark, keeping out prying eyes but not loud laughter from passersby. 

Spock heard Jim let out a relieved sigh and turned to look at him. Spock took in Jim’s appearance. His glasses were askew on his face, a pink flush tinted his cheeks, his lips swollen, and an angry mark was starting to appear on his neck.

“I should not have done that,” Spock spoke.

“Done what?”

Spock pointed to Jim’s neck. Jim placed a hand over it and smiled.

“You gave me a hickie, Spock. Its normal.”

“Are you sure?”

Jim laughed and nodded. “Oh yes. Seriously, pay closer attention to your students. Half of them have makeup caked onto their necks to hide their hickies.”

“I see.”

“Although I think theirs were made in the more traditional way of sucking at the skin as opposed to your biting me.”

“I apologize.”

“Spock, stop it. I…I kind of liked it.” Jim blushed and looked away. “Felt good.”

Spock felt the urge to do it again but restrained himself. “Indeed it did.”

Jim straightened his glasses then gathered up the tray of trash. “So um…I’ll put this away then come your room in a little while. Bye.”

“Bye,” Spock waved as Jim left the room before he could fully process what Jim had said. “Wait. No!” Spock ran after Jim but had to stop when he realized he’d left his belongings in the room. He turned back and retrieved them before going after Jim again only to find Jim had disappeared.

_My room? Again? Why?_

* * *

 

Spock entered his room a few moments later and found it empty and quiet—just as he’d left it that morning. He put his stuff down at his desk then went into his bedroom. Spock saw the sun starting to set as he peered out the window Jim had crawled through the previous night. He didn’t see Jim in the tree at the moment so he quickly divested himself of his teaching clothes and put on a pair of lounge pants and a sweater his mother had made him.

Spock went into the kitchen and made some tea and waited for Jim’s arrival.

He didn’t have to wait too long. Once the water was boiling and ready to come off the heat, there came a knocking at his bedroom window. Spock took the kettle off the heat and turned the stove off before heading into his room and letting Jim inside.

“This is not appropriate,” Spock told him.

“It isn’t appropriate to give your student a hickie either, professor,” Jim replied with a grin.

Spock opened his mouth to retort but found he couldn’t. Jim gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then made his way into the living room and over to the small television in front of the couch and coffee table.

“What are you doing?”

“Programming a movie for us to watch.” Jim tapped at the TV’s touch screen. “We’re going to watch a classic teen rebellion movie. Um…either _Breakfast Club_ or _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_. There is also _The Outsiders_ , _Heathers,_ or _Thirteen._ Which would you prefer, Spockums?”

“Spockums?”

“You call me darling, so I’ll call you Spockums.”

“Please do not.”

Jim chuckled. “Pick a movie, Spock.”

“I do not know.”

Jim made a funny face then looked back to the TV. Spock did not like that look so he said, “I…I have heard my mother mention Bueller before…when she is trying to get my attention. Perhaps that one?”

Jim looked back to him and smiled brightly. “Bueller it is!”

Spock nodded, enjoying Jim’s smile for him. Spock walked away and procured the tea, bringing it back to the coffee table and placing the cups down. He sat on the couch and watched Jim start the movie then turn off the lights in the room before grabbing up the blanket from the previous night that Spock hadn’t put away yet.  

Jim plopped down next to Spock and wrapped the blanket around both of them before cuddling into Spock’s side and placing his head on Spock’s shoulder. Spock sat still for a few moments before bringing an arm around Jim’s back and holding him close. He really liked having Jim as a boyfriend. 


	10. A Tattoo and A Piercing

Spock watched Jim enter the classroom the next morning. His eyes immediately went to Jim’s neck where he’d marked him the previous evening. He furrowed his brows together as Jim walked by with no mark on his neck.

 _But I left it there,_ Spock thought. _Oh. Makeup._

Spock tore his gaze away and picked up the pop quizzes he’d graded. The rest of the class shuffled in just as the bell rang. Spock scanned the room, noting no absences before passing back the quizzes.

“As this is an advanced class, I expected you all to understand new topics quicker than this. It appears we will have to slow down now.” Spock walked down a row and handed back the papers. When he got to Prescott, the red head all but snatched it out of Spock’s hand. Spock continued on, ignoring the boy’s scoffing at his grade. Spock handed Jim his paper and nodded at the blonde before turning back and heading to the front of the room.

“This isn’t a fair grade,” Prescott barked. “I don’t fail quizzes.”

“Mr. Prescott, if you wish to discuss your grade,” Spock said, turning on his heal to face the boy when he got to the front of the room. “See me after class.”

Prescott pulled a face then nodded.

“The highest score was a one hundred while the next highest was an 85. I expect more. Today we will go back and review the concepts taught these past two weeks.”

Jim smiled at him in the back of room then looked down to his notebook. Jim had been the one hundred.

* * *

 

After class, the students started shuffling out—their moods a little sour from all the reviewing. Spock looked up from where he sat at his desk and found Jim standing in front of him. Prescott was standing by his desk talking to another student.

“Yes, Mr. Kirk?”

“I just wanted to…thanks for reviewing all the stuff. Its been helpful,” Jim said before biting his bottom lip.

“You are welcome,” Spock replied.

Prescott picked up his bag and started walking towards them.

“I will see you in Vulcan,” Spock told Jim before nodding behind him. Jim looked and saw Prescott. Prescott gave him a look and Jim turned back around.

“Yeah, see you, Professor,” Jim said before leaving the room.

“Mr. Prescott,” Spock said. “You wish to discuss your grade?”

Prescott placed his quiz paper on the desk in front of Spock. “Yeah. Change it.”

Spock raised a brow. “Pardon.”

“I don’t fail tests, quizzes, or anything else. This will drop my GPA down considerably. Change it.”

Spock stood up. “Mr. Prescott, you did not pass the quiz. I will not change your grade because you have not earned a higher score. I also am concerned why you think you are entitled to think you have the right to tell me to change your grade.”

“I can because my father, Gideon Prescott, makes quite a number of monetary contributions to this academy.”

“So,” Spock said.

Prescott’s jaw clenched. “So, Professor, he will stop the contributions if my grades and GPA slip. I’m a legacy here. Prescotts do not fail.”

“You have failed this quiz,” Spock repeated. “And you do not speak to an authority figure in this manner.” Spock opened his desk drawer and pulled out a behavior referral slip.

“Look, there is no reason to fill that out,” Prescott sputtered.

Without looking up from filling out the slip, Spock said, “My and your next class will be starting soon. It will be best for you to leave or you will be late.”

Prescott snatched up his quiz then left the room. Spock sat down as the new class starting coming in. He finished the referral and put it to the side to give to the headmaster later.

* * *

 

Spock sat in the teacher’s lounge alone and listened to the conversations of his co-workers around him. He’d been at the school for almost two months and he really hadn’t made friends with them. He didn’t care. He had Jim.

The chair across from him was moved and Spock looked up from his salad to see Professor Delgado taking a seat across from him.

“Afternoon,” she said.

“Afternoon,” Spock replied.

“A little birdy told me something today,” Delgado said.

Spock raised a brow, finding that phrase illogical. “What did you hear?”

“That you wrote a referral slip for Prescott.”

“Ah. Yes, I did do that. I hope the proper consequences are dealt to him for his behavior.”

Delgado shook her head. “It won’t happen.”

“Why? He told me to change his grade—a violation of the honor code.”

“Yeah, but he’s Gideon Prescott’s son.”

“I have heard, but I do not see the logic in allowing a student to do as they please just because their family is well off and contribute to money to the school.”

“I know, I know. It sucks but the Prescott’s have been sending their kids here for the past fifty or so years.

Spock shook his head. “Before I arrived here, I had no clue who the Prescotts were and frankly I still don’t. Through my father, I have met hundreds of influential and prominent individuals in the Federation and the Prescotts are not among them.”

Delgado chuckled. “Oh, I wish you could tell that to Bradford’s father that to his face. He’d have a coronary. But yeah, they aren’t the most well-known. Mostly just rich society types.”

“Illogical. I thank you for telling me about the referral. I will speak to the headmaster later to see about a consequence.”

“Good luck.”

* * *

 

Headmaster Brinkman smiled at Spock later that evening when Spock was able to force his way into the man's office for a meeting. “I don’t think this requires a consequence.”

Spock blinked. “Explain. He told me to change his grade. He told me about his father and how he will stop the contributions if his grades and GPA slip. How does this not warrant a consequence.”

Brinkman steepled his hands together. “A consequence like this would require the board to hear the charge and then they make a decision. We don’t like worrying them over something like this.”

“Something like this,” Spock repeated.

“Yes. A miscommunication. I spoke with Bradford and he realized his mistake and was merely upset about his grade. He didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I see.”

“But, to be fair, I did look at the quiz. I don’t see why that needed to be graded.”

Spock narrowed his eyes.

“I think it would be best to delete all grades for that quiz and just count it as…a little review thingy that wasn’t supposed to be graded. I mean, out of the whole class only one got a hundred. That isn’t right.”

Spock balled his hands into fists and clenched them tightly together. “Is that a request, Sir?”

Brinkman smiled. “No, it isn't.”

“Of course. I will delete the grades at once.”

“Thank you so much. Now, if any other problem arises with Bradford, please contact me before writing up a referral.”

“Of course,” Spock said again. He then stood up and left the office. He fumed and tried to calm himself as he made his way to his quarters. He felt the illogical need to punch something. Or someone. Someone with red hair. Such things would not occur on Vulcan as it was not logical.

Spock barged into his quarters and slammed the door closed behind him before locking it up.

“Damn, seems you didn’t have a good day,” a familiar voice said.

Spock turned and saw Jim standing in the kitchen. Cooking.

“What…what are you doing?” Spock asked. Every bad feeling that had festered up in the past half an hour quickly subsided. Jim was in his kitchen cooking.

“Making dinner. I’m not all that good though so its spaghetti with pesto sauce. Is that okay?”

Spock nodded. He took the several steps towards Jim and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Jim hugged him back and he relaxed. Jim smelt good, felt good, and all Spock wanted was to initiate a meld be surrounded by Jim.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jim asked, rubbed his hands up and down Spock’s back.

“I…yes. Yes, now I am.”

Spock buried his face in Jim’s neck and kissed where he knew a mark should be. “You are wearing makeup.”

“Yeah, a little bit. Stole a small thing of it from someone in my dorm hall."

"Why?"

"While hickies are normal, kids still tease and I’d rather not come up with excuses for how I’m seeing and stuff.”

“Logical.”

“Spock.”

“Yes, ashal-veh?”

“You gotta let me go. I think the spaghetti will overcook.”

“Just a few more moments please,” Spock said softly.

Jim squeezed him a little tighter. “Okay, but no complaining about the taste of the food.”

“I will not complain,” Spock replied, smiling into Jim’s neck.

* * *

 

It was hard not to complain, Spock realized later. He managed to get through dinner, though, and afterwards they cuddled on the couch together and watched another Terran film.

“So what happened today that go you so upset?” Jim asked.

“I was not upset. Vulcans do not get upset.”

“Half-Human, Half-Vulcans do.”

Spock snaked a hand down to Jim’s posterior and pinched it in retaliation.

“Hey!” Jim squeaked. He swatted Spock’s hand away and then sat up. “Lay down.”

“Why?”

“Changing up the cuddling positions so you can pinch my booty.”

Spock laid down on his back. Jim smiled at him then sidled up on Spock’s side, putting himself between the back of the couch and Spock. He wrapped an arm around Spock’s middle and laid his head on Spock’s shoulder. Spock froze at the position for a few moments but quickly settled into it. He wrapped his arms around Jim and enjoyed the cuddling.

“More comfy.”

“That is not a proper sentence.”

Jim nipped at Spock’s neck.

“More comfy, indeed,” Spock agreed.

Jim chuckled. “So, tell me. What was up with you when you got home?”

 _Home,_ Spock thought, getting a warm feeling in his stomach at the thought of coming home to Jim every day. “A situation with Headmaster Brinkman and Mr. Prescott.”

“Ugh, I bet Brad got his way with whatever it was.”

“Indeed, he did.”

Jim groaned. “He always does. Even if he’s the one to start a fight or something. Its always the other person in trouble or nothing happens.”

“Speaking of that,” Spock looked down at Jim in his arms. Jim turned his head to look at him, resting his chin on Spock’s chest.

“Yeah?”

“Did he trip you the other day?”

Jim groaned and laid his head back down. “Spock.”

“Jim. Please, tell me.”

“No.”

Spock moved a hand to touch Jim’s bare skin.

“If you’re thinking of doing your Vulcan telepathy thing you won’t get any kisses tonight.”

Spock moved his hand away. “I would never without permission.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Jim, you are my boyfriend and as my boyfriend I should be made aware of any threats against your person so that I may deal with it.”

“Spock, right now you are a professor. I am the only one who knows you’re seventeen. You cannot deal with Prescott.”

 _I could._ “Fine.”

Jim chuckled then sat up a bit. His leg moved between Spock’s as he smiled down at the Vulcan. “Hey, I’ve got a great idea for what we can do this weekend.”

“What is the idea?” Spock asked.

Jim grinned down at him before kissing him soundly.

* * *

 

When the weekend came, Spock followed along obediently as Jim pulled him by his wrist down the street. Spock enjoyed their time to be alone and act like a normal teenage couple out on a date. Spock was still hesitant about their togetherness in the city, but Jim always took them to places that he was assured no one from the school goes to.

Like today. Today, Jim was insistent on Spock actually engaging in a normal act of teenage rebellion.

Spock had no clue what that meant or where Jim was taking them. He wore a sweater today, one his mother had made and Jim had declared adorable, so he was not in contact with Jim’s bare skin to get a reading from his illogical boyfriend.

“I do not like surprises,” Spock repeated for the fifth time since they’d engaged on this stroll.

“Heard the first time, Spock,” Jim replied. Jim glanced to him over his shoulder than sighed and slowed his pace so they were in step beside one another. “Just another block and you will see.”

Spock nodded then glanced around the area. The buildings were older, not as well kept as the other parts of the city. The people they passed were not a friendly looking sort. Spock figured this was not an area two teenagers should be in at all. 

“Perhaps we should go back. I am certain we can find something else to do,” Spock tried.

“No way. I’ve been thinking about this since before you got here and now I have a damn good excuse to do it.”

“Do what?” Spock asked.

Jim finally came to a stop and turned to face Spock who stopped as well. Jim let go of his wrist then spread his arms out to the sides. “We’re here!”

Spock blinked then looked to the store front they were stopped in front of. Both of his slanted brows went up seeing the dilapidated markings across the opaque store window reading ‘tattoos and piercings’.

“No,” Spock said.

“Yes,” Jim replied with a big grin. “Remember my speech about teenage rebellion.”

“No,” Spock said even though he clearly remembered it.

“Tattoos and piercings are like the number one way to rebel. Now, c’mon,” Jim grabbed Spock’s hand this time and pulled him into the shop.  As the door closed behind him, Spock was immediately hit with several strong smells, including one he recognized from when he caught his cousin Lester smoking cannabis behind their grandparent’s house one holiday a few years back.

Spock wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He had never been to a tattoo shop but he knew that they were supposed to smell a lot cleaner than this place did.

“Jim, I do not think this is a reputable establishment.”

Jim walked over to display of tattoo art and shrugged. “If it was reputable, they wouldn’t tat us. You need parent permission and reputable places check that.”

“Which is why we shouldn’t be here,” Spock spoke, walking over to Jim. “I did not agree to this.”

Jim turned and smiled slyly at him. “Yes, you did. Remember.”

Spock blinked a few times then recalled the night in question where he had somehow agreed to this. Jim had snuck into his room again, made him dinner of overdone spaghetti. They watched a movie then ended up intertwined on the couch. Spock warmed at the memory. Jim had asked him if they could do some rebelling—that it was a great idea. Spock had originally said no but then Jim had taken the tip of one of his pointy ears into his mouth and everything after that was a fuzzy pleasurable haze of enthusiastic kissing.

“You manipulated me,” Spock spoke after a few moments.

“And you were very susceptible to it,” Jim replied but going up onto his tip toes and placing a sweet kiss to Spock’s cheek. “What tattoo do you want to get? A tiger, dragon, my name on your butt?”

Spock shook his head. “I should not get one. Especially from this place.”

“Oh, Spock! Please! You get one and I’ll get one! You need to do this. You need to properly rebel.”

“I do not…” Spock tried but then Jim gives him a look. His eyes become bigger, his bottom lip juts out slightly, and all Spock can think of is how cute he looks and that he wants to give Jim everything his heart desires and more.

Spock mentally swears in Vulcan before caving.

“Yes!” Jim looks back to the designs and starts pointing out ones he thinks would look good on Spock.

“No,” Spock says after Jim tries to convince him a skull would be cool.

“Well what do you want then?”

Spock walked over to the front counter where a man has been sitting and quietly ignoring them. He glances to Spock.

“May I borrow a piece of paper and a writing instrument please?” Spock asked.

 The man didn’t say anything. He turned and grabbed a small square piece of paper and a pencil before turning back and setting on the counter top in front of Spock.

“Thank you.” Spock picked up the pencil and started drawing. Jim came over to Jim and stood at his side, watching him intently as the design starting forming on the paper.

“A triangle and a circle?” Jim questioned as Spock finished up the design.

“It is the symbol for IDIC.”

“And that is?”

Spock looked to Jim and arched a brow. “I have been teaching you Vulcan for how long?”

Jim chuckled. “Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. So that’s the tattoo you want. The IDIC symbol?”

“Yes.”

“How logical?”

“Indeed.” Spock turned to the man behind the counter and showed him the design. “I would like this please.”

“Where at?”

“Pardon?”

“Where do you want the tat to go, Spock?” Jim asked. “Back of neck? Wrist? Shoulder? Butt?”

Spock shook his head then indicated his bicep. “Here would be appropriate.”

“Cool. I’ll trace this then we’ll get started,” the man said, standing up and heading into the back of the shop.

Spock turned to Jim and found him perusing the designs again.

“Jim, I do not think you should get one,” Spock said.

“But your name in elegant cursive on my right butt cheek would be so cool.”

Spock clenched his fists and tried not to picture it, but he failed. The thought of Jim marked with his name excited him more than he thought. Perhaps it could be in Vulcan script instead, stating that Jim was his.

“Spock? You okay? You’re looking a little greener than normal.”

Spock blinked and found Jim standing right in front of him, looking up at him with those big blue eyes. “I…I am well.”

Jim grinned and adjusted his glasses on his face. “Like that idea of your name on my booty, Spock?”

“Perhaps,” Spock admitted. “But I do not wish for you to have that done. I do not wish for you to mark your skin permanently at all.”

Jim sighed. “Alright. How about…a piercing instead? Can’t let you get something done and not me.”

“A piercing?”

Jim walked over to the jewelry display with various piercings. “My guess is that a Prince Albert is out of the question.”

Spock looked to Jim. “Prince Albert? Who is he?”

Jim burst out laughing then shook his head. “No one, Spock, no one. Don’t worry about it. Wouldn’t get that done for a billion credits anyway.”

Spock raised a brow. What in the world was Jim on about.

“How about my ear?” Jim said after a few moments. “Nah, everyone gets that done. My eyebrow?”

“Certainly not,” Spock blurted out.

Jim chuckled then leaned over the display case and look down in it. “Ooo, that’s cool.” Jim pointed down at a specific piece.

Spock came up behind Jim and looked over his shoulder. “Which one?”

“The navel one with the little ‘s’ dangly thing,” Jim said.

“Navel? No.”

Jim sighed again. “You are no fun, Spock. I want to get something done as well.”

“You are whining like a child now, Jim.”

Jim pouted at him.

“Illogical,” Spock muttered but shaking his head. “I think…perhaps…your ear would look…cute with a piercing.”

Jim beamed at him then kissed him on the lips. “Right ear it is then!”

* * *

 

Spock insisted on having his procedure done first when the man came back to get them. He’d pulled his sweater off, leaving him in just his white undershirt with the leave pulled up and now sat on a chair in the back room staring at his bare left bicep where the man had just rubbed antiseptic stuff on it. The man then rubbed the tracing paper onto his skin, rubbing the markings off onto the skin before pealing the paper away.

“You wanna hold my hand, Spock?” Jim asked, holding his hand out to his boyfriend.

“Vulcans mental faculties enable us to be able to withstand intense levels of pain,” Spock replied.

The tattoo artist picked up the tattoo machine and turned it on and dipped it into black ink before grabbing Spock’s arm to keep it still.

“Are you licensed to do this?” Spock asked at the last moment before the needles hit his skin.

The artist snorted and started working. Spock clenched the fist in his other hand and closed his eyes.

_I am above the pain. I am above the pain. I am…I want my mother._

A soft hand gently touched his other bare forearm, caressing the skin. Spock opened his eyes and looked to Jim who was smiling sweetly at him.

“You’re doing great, Spock,” Jim told him.

Spock felt nothing but adoration coming from Jim at their contact and that soothed him. Spock allowed a small smile in return.

“You have a beautiful smile, Spock,” Jim said. “You should do it more often.”

“It is not logical,” Spock managed to get out before closing his eyes as the pain continued to torment him.

“Hey, don’t focus on that,” Jim told him. One of Jim’s hands touched his cheek while the other squeezed his hand. Spock slowly opened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend. “Look at me. Focus on me. The pain will abide soon and you’ll have an awesome, rebellious reminder of your teen years to show off in the future.”

“I will not be showing this off.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him. Spock couldn’t help but return the gesture causing Jim to laugh.

* * *

 

Spock listened and nodded to the aftercare instructions the artist told him then took a pamphlet on the aftercare instructions as well. The man turned away to talk to Jim. Spock gently touched the edge of the gaze covering the tattoo. It needed time to heal but from how it looked after the artist was done, it appeared to be a decent tattoo.

Spock looked away and pulled on his sweater. Jim was sitting in the chair he’d occupied and now the man had another type of machine in his hand. This was, Spock figured, was for piercing.

“Hold my hand,” Jim said to Spock, holding his hand out.

Spock nodded and walked closer. He took Jim’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb gently against his skin.

“Focus on me and it will not hurt,” Spock told him.

“It won’t hurt,” Jim scoffed. “I’ve seen people get pierced before. Its over quickly and there’s like no pain.”

Spock raised a brow but didn’t reply. He watched the man holding the machine up to Jim’s ear.

“Should I count to three?” the man asked.

“Nah, just do it,” Jim said.

The man shrugged then pulled the trigger.

Spock stood still as Jim’s hand clenched his tightly. Jim’s eyes widened and Spock could feel Jim’s agony through their contact.

"Jim, it is..."

“Fuck!” Jim yelled out in pain.


	11. Jim's Special Friend

“You should’ve let me punch him,” Jim muttered later as they sat on Spock’s couch together.

“It would not have been wise to strike him, Jim. You stated you could handle the pain and obviously you could not.”

Jim shrugged. The pain had only lasted a few seconds, but it still hurt, and now he had a green stud earring.

“Would a hug make you feel better?” Spock teased.

Jim snorted before looking to the Vulcan. “I’ll punch you where you got the tattoo.”

“Please do not aggravate the healing process.”

“I won’t.” Jim then sat up and turned on the couch, tucking his feet under him. “Hey, let me see what it looks like now.”

“I have to keep the dressing on for the rest of the night.”

“Just a peak,” Jim tries. “I didn’t really get a good look at it before.”

“Jim, it is healing. It will not look like the design right now.”

Jim pouted at Spock.

Spock shook his head and stared straight ahead. “That will not get you your way.”

Jim shuffled closer and rested his head on the Vulcan’s shoulder. “Pretty please with sugar on top?”

Spock said nothing. He would not cave.

“Spockums,” Jim said softly before placing a hand on Spock’s sweater covered stomach. “Pretty, pretty please.” Jim rubbed his hand around. Spock closed his eyes and mentally counted pi to twenty places.

When Jim’s hand slipped a teensy bit lower, towards his waist line, Spock’s eyes snapped open. He went to open his mouth but closed it when Jim’s hand moved back up and continued rubbing circles.

“I’m injured.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed. “You are not injured, but…but I will allow you a small glimpse.”

Jim sat up and allowed Spock to take his sweater off revealing the white undershirt he was wearing underneath.

 _The things I do for him,_ Spock thought. _But they make him happy._  

“Thank you!” Jim sat back some then moved and straddled Spock, sitting on his thighs with his legs on either side. “Just a teensy-weensy peek.”

Spock froze as Jim moved his shirt sleeve up a bit then peeled back the corner of the gauze and peeked at the tattoo. Jim was very close to him. Almost too close and in his lap of all places. Why must he be in his lap. He felt his face and other parts of him start to warm.

“So, cool. I need to get one.” Jim pressed the gauze back into place then looked at Spock. Spock saw Jim’s smile turn down into a frown. “You okay? Does it hurt?”

Spock shook his head. “N…n…no.”

Jim shifted in Spock’s lap, scooting closer. “You sure you’re okay? Your face looks a little greener than normal.”

_No, you are in my lap. You are in my lap! You are in my lap!_

“Spock.”

“Lap!” Spock blurted out before blinking and forcing himself to meet Jim’s eyes.

“Lap?” Jim questioned before Spock saw realization dawn in his eyes. “Oh.” Jim looked down, seeing how close they were. His glasses slid down his nose.

Spock swallowed and nodded. “You are in my lap.”

“I see,” Jim said. He gazed back at Spock and licked his bottom lip. Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spock’s. Spock relaxed into the kiss and raised his hands to rest on Jim’s waist. The kiss was gentle and unhurried for a while before Jim adjusted himself in Spock’s lap. Spock couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat as Jim’s pressed closer. The familiar heated stirrings started up in his lower extremities. Jim adjusted himself again, this time arching his front against Spock.

Spock groaned again and was pleased that Jim let out a little noise as well. Jim broke the kiss. Their eyes opened and met one another. Spock took in Jim’s flushed features and swollen lips.

“Jim,” he said softly.

Jim bit his bottom lip then moved his hips, pressing down into Spock’s lap, against where Spock’s growing erection was starting to strain against his pants. Spock tightened his grip on Jim’s waist. Jim used one hand to take off his glasses and sit them on the couch cushion beside them before moving his hands to Spock’s shoulders.

“I…um…should I stop?” Jim asked, his eyes seeming almost bluer without the glasses on.

Spock wasn’t entirely sure what needed to stop until Jim gave him a small smile before shifting his weight. Spock squirmed under Jim and gasped as he ground his covered arousal up against Jim’s ass. Jim made a soft noise above him and shifted again. Spock closed his eyes, feeling the bulge in Jim’s jeans against his abdomen.

 _We should not, we should not…but this is good,_ Spock thought. He opened his eyes and found Jim had moved his face closer.

“Should we stop?” Jim asked again.

Spock shook his head earning a small smile from Jim. One of Spock’s hands left Jim’s waist to cup Jim’s cheek and pull him in for another soft kiss.

"Spock," Jim whimpered into the kiss, grinding his hips down lightly onto Spock’s. Spock moaned and bucked up, holding Jim close. Spock’s heart immediately began to beat a little faster, their close contact sending a thrill up his spine.

He broke the kiss and took a shaky breath before taking one of Jim’s hands in his own. He extended two fingers out and Jim copied, pressing their fingers together. Spock groaned. He had wanted to kiss Jim in this fashion for weeks.

“Ozh'esta,” Jim said.

Spock nodded in wonderment even though his pronunciation needed to be worked on. Jim grinned triumphantly then started a slow rocking motion with his hips. Spock’s hands went back to gripping Jim’s hips as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Jim’s neck.

Jim whimpered again. His hands slid down over Spock’s chest. He fisted his hands in Spock’s white shirt as Spock marked his neck. Ever since their first make out session and the first hickie Spock had left, which Jim had hidden under stolen makeup, Spock had wanted to leave more. Mark what was his.

Spock licked Jim’s neck then moved back to kiss Jim passionately. He pulled Jim closer, pressing their chests together. They both moaned into the kiss. Jim ground his hips down a bit harder into Spock’s groin and made another sweet noise before nipping at Spock’s bottom lip.

Spock couldn’t help but growl at that. His hands moved around Jim, one sliding up under the back of Jim’s shirt while the other slid down and gripped an ass cheek. Jim let out, what Spock could only describe as a mewl, and broke the kiss to drop his head back. He spread his legs and arched his back, his ass dropping down to grind against Spock’s groin more.

Both let out guttural noises. Spock’s cock, straining at his zipper, twitched at the contact. He had to nip and suck at Jim’s jaw to keep from making more noises. He sucked hard on the skin of Jim’s throat until there is another mark—the knowledge of it sends a flush of heat through Spock so fast his head spins.

"Fuck," Jim moans, his grinding continuing. His head fell forward into Spock’s neck—his breath is wet and hot against him. Spock clutches at him, rocking up and rubbing himself against Jim.

He doesn’t know if what they are doing is right, but it feels too good to stop until Jim does stop a few moments later.

Spock whimpers this time as Jim scoots back so their groins are no longer touching. “What?”

Jim licks his lips and looks uncertain to Spock. He can feel through where he is touching Jim’s lower back, that Jim was enjoying himself just as much as Spock but something else is poking around in the back of Jim’s head that Spock can’t get a read on.

_Shouldwe,maybeweshouldn’t,we’renotsupposedtobutIreallyreallywantto._

“Jim?”

“I…I want to do something…else,” Jim tells him. “Can I?”

An image popped into Spock’s head from Jim. It makes his heart stop for a moment and his eyes widen. Jim licks his bottom lip again and Spock can only nod in agreement. He does want Jim to do the thing.

The flush Jim already had on his face and neck deepens as Jim scoots closer again, but not as close as they had been a few moments previous. Spock watches as Jim’s fingers release his shirt and trail down his chest to his stomach before stopping at the waist band of Spock’s trousers.

Spock swallowed as Jim’s bright blue eyes met his for a moment then dropped back down. Spock’s eyes widened more and his mouth dropped open as Jim cupped him through his pants. His head dropped back against the top of the sofa.

Jim’s hand continues to touch him through his pants for a few moments before withdrawing. Spock closes his eyes and tries catching his breath only to suck it in when Jim undoes the button of his pants and pulls down the zipper.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks down. He watches, transfixed as Jim hesitantly reaches into pants, through the opening in his underwear, and finally touches him.

Spock bit his bottom lip this time—continuing to watch as Jim pulls his light green, hard cock out. Jim’s hand wraps around him and Spock gasps. He bucks up into Jim’s hand as Jim starts a slow rhythm of pumping his hand up and down.

“You’re…bigger than I…I was thinking,” Jim spoke.

“I am sorry,” Spock moaned, blinking a few times. “I did not…”

Jim laughed lightly and shook his head. “You can’t apologize for that, Spock.”

Spock nods and raises his head to look at Jim’s blue eyes. Jim’s eyes were glued down at Spock’s cock in his hand.

“You’re…um…slick,” Jim said. “And...these things.” Jim rubbed his thumb against the double ridges just under the head.

Spock couldn’t help but groan, the pleasure of Jim’s actions spiking inside Spock. He took in a breath then replied, “Vulcan’s secrete…their own…it is a natural…” Spock stopped and groaned again. “Natural…thing…Vulcans…” another groan. “Do.”

“Cool,” Jim sighed before gripped Spock a bit tighter. “No balls?”

Spock closed his eyes again. “Internal.” He relaxes into Jim’s ministrations. Jim’s hand was perfect and warm and Spock knew he’d never forget how Jim felt touching him. Jim’s hand went up and down firmly. Spock shuddered, pleasure mounting as Jim’s thumb rubbed at his slit then his double ridges. Spock never wanted him to stop.

But Jim stopped a moment later. Spock snapped his eyes opened and growled. Jim’s eyes rose to meet his. He licked his bottom lip then took Spock’s hand off his waist.

“Can you…so we can…together,” Jim asked.

Spock glanced down at Jim, noting the straining bulge in Jim’s jeans. “Oh.” Spock shifted in his seat and pulled Jim closer. He copied as Jim had done to him, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He stared at the were Jim was straining against his underwear, a wet spot forming in the fabric.

Spock hesitated a moment before touching Jim through the fabric. Jim let out another of those mewls and rocked his hips forwards into Spock’s hand.

“Spock,” Jim moaned. “More.”

Spock nodded before pulling Jim’s pants and underwear down enough that Jim’s hard cock jutted out from between his legs. Spock took in the sight of the slightly younger boy’s genitals. His cock was the mostly the same—despite the lack of ridges, green coloring, natural lubrication, and of course…length and thickness and, of course, external testicles.

Jim was beautiful.

“Stop staring so much,” Jim whined shyly, cupping Spock’s cheek and kissing him. “I know I’m not as…”

“You are stunning,” Spock told him.

Jim’s eyes lit up. “You are too.”

Spock glanced back down to Jim then gently took hold of his cock. Jim moaned. His eyes fluttered closed and he rocked his hips forward again. Spock watched Jim’s face as he squeezed him firmly. Jim let out a sharp breath, his hands moving to grip Spock’s shirt. Spock began to move his wrist up and down, slowly jacking Jim off.

Jim’s mouth parted and a stream of breathtaking noises escaped. Spock stopped after a moment, much to Jim’s displeasure. He touched himself, coating his palm in his natural secretion before touching Jim again more confidently, the lubrication helping. He pried one of Jim’s hands from his shirt with his free hand and directed it down to himself. Jim opened his eyes and nodded in understanding. He took Spock’s cock in his hand again and began pumping.

They began to jerk each other off, their movements becoming erratic and frantic as their pleasure built up and up. Their breaths came out in short bursts. Spock leaned forward, not interfering with either of their movements, and kissed Jim hard on the lips before moving away and trailing kisses across the blonde’s jaw to his neck. Jim bit his bottom lip and keened, leaning closer into Spock—his cock twitching in Spock’s hand.

“I’m…I’m…” Jim broke off and moaned.

Spock guessed what Jim meant as he felt the heat buildup in his gut. He buried his face in Jim’s neck and jerked his hand quicker.

Jim’s movement on Spock’s cock faltered for a second before he let out a cry—his release spurting out onto Spock’s hand and shirt. The Vulcan followed closely behind Jim, stiffening and groaning Jim’ name into his neck as he found his release as well.

Jim fell forward and laid his head on Spock’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Spock felt him release his spent member and wipe his hand on Spock’s shirt. Spock sighed in contentment and did the same.

“That was…” Jim started only to take in a deep breath and release it. “Wow.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, his body felt languid and relaxed. Spock settled back in the coach as Jim picked his head up and looked at him with slightly hooded eyes. His shoulders still rose and fell as if he was out of breath and there were red splotches along his skin from his exertions. Just the sight of Jim looking so flustered from their actions almost made Spock hard all over again.

“Wow,” Jim said again breathlessly.

Spock nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Brinkman finished the housekeeping topics then started in on other matters that Spock couldn’t care less about. He had the urge to slouch down in his seat but restrained himself. He hated these faculty meetings.

He allowed his eyes to close for a moment to recall the previous weekend with Jim. He glossed over their ‘lap time’ as he did not want to deal with an erection surrounded by his colleagues. He thought about what happened afterwards. Jim borrowed a shirt from Spock and cleaned up in the bathroom while Spock changed in his bedroom, pulling on a new pair of underwear and pants. As well as a new shirt since they had ruined his other one. They then ate in a comfortable silence afterwards, both still a little off from what had happened, before Jim gave him a kiss and disappeared out of the bedroom window.

“You look happy.”

Spock jumped and opened his eyes. He turned his head to see that Ms. Hall had snuck up and sat beside him. Spock shook his head and looked away. “Happiness is not in a Vulcan’s purview. “

“Right, so that little smile you had on your face is nothing then?”

“Affirmative.”

Hall chuckled lightly before focusing on the stage as Brinkman continued to go on and on about something.

“Jim has been seeing me regularly the past month.”

Spock glanced to the woman. “Are you allowed to tell me that?”

“I’m not telling you why he sees me, just that he does. Regularly.”

“Are you…pleased by this?” Spock asked, curious about the counseling.

“Oh yes. Like I said before, Jim kept to himself and that wasn’t good but now…now he has some friends.”

“Indeed he does.”

“And I think…I think one of his friends may mean more to him than he’s letting on. I think that's why he got that earring.”

Spock blinked and kept his eyes focused on Brinkman. He resisted the urge to touch his arm where his tattoo was healing nicely.

“I mean, good for him to branch out and have a special friend, but I want him to build healthy relationships. I just don’t want to see him get hung up on a boyfriend or girlfriend before he’s really ready for that sort of thing.”

“What…what do you mean?”

“Jim has been though a lot. Has a lot to work through that he can be reluctant to speak about or acknowledge. Took me weeks to get him to admit…” Hall stopped and shook her head. “Speaking too much.”

“Indeed.”

“I just…I don’t want to see him lose himself in this special friend, to become codependent, and have it end badly. He’d regress and be right back to square one when he first showed up at the school, shutting himself off, and…and I don’t know if I’d be able to get him to open up again.”

“Jim and I do not talk about his friends or you,” Spock lied partially. Jim didn’t speak about Ms. Hall. Occasionally he would bring up something one of his new friends said or did though.

“Oh I figured that. You seem to be all business, but you have made an impact with him. Coaxing him to come to chess and be more sociable.”

“As a teacher, I am invested in my students’ wellbeing.”

“Which is noteworthy. I wish other teachers here were like you.”

 _I am not a teacher and I am the one Jim is losing himself in,_ Spock thought, looking down to his lap.

“Any volunteers?” Brinkman asked.

Spock hadn’t been paying attention to the headmaster at all and had no clue why volunteers were needed but he felt compelled to raise his hand, an almost penance for his transgressions of lying to all the faculty. He didn’t regret his time with Jim, no matter what Ms. Hall said about Jim. Co-dependency wasn’t too bad of a thing, he figured, even though he knew it was.

“Thank you, Professor Spock,” Brinkman said. “You are now a part of the junior and senior prom decorating and chaperoning committee.”

Spock snapped his gaze up to the headmaster. “What?”

Ms. Hall beside him started to giggle. “You’ll have so much fun, Spock.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Spock sat with Jim in their tutoring room and ate dinner. Jim had a plate of fried chicken, scalloped potatoes and green beans while Spock ate a vegetarian vegetable stew with a side salad.

“So how was your day?” Jim asked, breaking the silence.

“Satisfactory.”

“Only satisfactory?”

Spock nodded and looked to his boyfriend. “I mistakenly volunteered myself for the prom committee.”

Jim looked back at him. His eyes sparkled behind his glasses as he curled his bottom lip into his mouth, trying not laugh.

“Exactly,” Spock sighed.

“I’m so sorry,” Jim managed to say before chuckling. “The students that help with that committee are…wow…a Vulcan having to deal with a dozen overly chipper students who take those dances way to fucking seriously. Almost makes me want to join and watch the shenanigans.”

“Please do not. I am already dreading the first meeting tomorrow evening.”

Jim chuckled again before reaching out and touching Spock’s arm. “It’ll be okay, smoochums.”

“Cease referring to me as that.”

“Oh alright.” Jim looked away and continued eating. Spock watched him and recalled Ms. Hall’s words from earlier.

“Jim?”

Jim stuffed a big helping of potatoes into his mouth and looked to Spock. “Hmm?”

“Ms…Ms. Hall spoke to me today.”

Jim stared at him then slowly chewed then swallowed the food. “And?”

“And…I do not wish to lie to you any more than I had already done and admitted. I…I know you see her. Regularly.”

Blue eyes darted away from him and Spock watched him fidget in his seat and with his cutlery. “I see her a few times a week. That’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“You did not see her regularly before.”

Jim shrugged. “I didn’t feel I had a reason to see her. A reason to…I don’t know…be better...get better.” Jim looked to him. “I…you make me want to be better. Open up more and…I don’t know…get over my demons.”

“I do not mind your demons, Jim. Though, I am pleased to hear that you want to be better. But I…” Spock stopped, unsure of how Jim would take what he wanted to say.

“What? But I…what?”

“Ms. Hall wants you to build healthy relationships. She does not want to see you lose yourself in me—to become codependent, and have it end badly. I do not want to see you regress because of me when our relationship is discovered and we are parted. I do not want to be the cause of you shutting yourself off and…and…I just do not want that.”

Jim looked away for a while and said nothing. Spock watched him, unable to take his eyes off his beloved. Jim had stolen more cover-up from someone in his dorm and had it all over his neck and jaw. It blended in well, but Spock knew. 

After several moments of silence Jim took in a deep breath then released it. He pushed his glasses up his nose and fixed Spock with a look. “What’s wrong with being co-dependent?”

The corners of Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly. “That was my first thought after speaking to Ms. Hall.”

Jim smiled and scooted his chair closer. “Look, I get it. I get that I shouldn’t be so overly head over heals for you that it takes away from who I am. I saw you and felt drawn to you and now that we’re together, I honestly can’t imagine us not being together. We fit. We’re…” Jim trailed off and Spock filled in the blank in his head. _We’re meant to be. T’hy’la._

“I just like how I am with you. I feel I am myself but also…better-ish. I…I don’t feel I have to worry about everything in my past. I know I’m not better, I still get nightmares, but I know you won’t leave me because of them and will help me deal with them. And my eating habits. I mean, you know me by now, you know when I lie about eating or skip a meal and you work with me to make sure I do eat. I can’t bullshit with you too much although I feel with a certain look I can get you to cave to just about almost anything.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “Perhaps, but I know you would not abuse that power.”

Jim grinned and shrugged. “We’ll see. Spock, I…before you I never wanted to go to Ms. Hall and talk about Tarsus or Frank or my mom or anything else shitty that has happened to me. But for you…for you I do want to go. I do want to work on myself and be better. I don’t know if that’s the codependent thingy or not, but it’s you and I don’t care.”

Spock stared at his boyfriend then stood up and went to the door. He locked it and then pressed the button to turn the translucent window opaque so no one could see them. He walked back over to Jim and pulled him from his chair and into a tight embrace.

“I do not care either, but I should because I know…I know soon my parents will return to collect me and then everyone will find out my lie.”

“You’ll have to go back to Vulcan,” Jim said into Spock’s neck.

“Yes.”

“And I can’t come.”

Spock squeezed Jim a little tighter. “No, you cannot. That is why I do not want you to regress when I leave. I want you to continue on the path you have set for yourself with Ms. Hall. I want you to promise me you will. Please. Please eat, please continue to be sociable and not withdraw, please continue to speak to Ms. Hall. Please promise me this.”

Jim hugged him back. “I promise." Jim kissed his neck. "But only if you at least try and convince your parents to take me with you.”

Spock couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled away slightly so he and Jim could look at one another. “Jim.”

Jim grinned. “What? I’m cute. They’d adore me and definitely want me around to keep you in line.”

“Keep me in line?”

“Well yeah! Look what happens when you are left to your own devices! You lie, you rebel and get a tattoo…”

“You talked me into that.”

“And you deflower adorable humans.”

Spock arched a brow. “Deflower?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, deflower.”

“I do not understand.”

“De..flow..er,” Jim said slowly.

“Saying the word slower does not make me understand your meaning any better.”

Jim sighed. “You took my virginity, Spock.”

Spock blinked then felt his face heat up. “I…I…I most certainly did not…we did not…we only…”

“Okay," Jim interrupted him with a light laugh, "so you only partially punched my v-card. But I still rest my case that you cannot be left alone and that I should accompany you back to Vulcan for your own protection.”

Spock shook his head. “I do not believe my parents would concede to that logic.”

Jim gave him a look.

“But I will make the argument so you will promise to not withdraw, to eat, and to continue seeing Ms. Hall.”

Jim made a look like he was thinking about it then smiled. “Deal.”

“Deal,” Spock repeated, sealing it with a soft kiss to Jim’s lips.

Jim then grinned and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “Prom is in a few weeks. Do you know what that means?"

"That my Vulcan resolve and logic will be put to the test by overly chipper students who take way to much pride in decorating the auditorium?"

Jim laughed. "Well yes, but also...it is customary for people to completely lose their v-card on such a night.” Jim wiggled his eyebrows up at Spock then pushed his hips forwards into Spock’s.

Spock shook his head and stepped away from Jim completely. He unlocked the door to the study room and changed the opaqueness back to translucent before taking his seat.

“It is time to continue with your tutoring.”

Jim took his seat and smiled at Spock. “Your face and neck are green, Spock.”

“I am aware.”

“Does it go all the way down?”

Spock looked to Jim. “If you can properly translate the first chapter in this text,” Spock slid a Golic novel that had been on the table next to him over to Jim. “Perhaps you may find out later.”

Jim’s face turned red this time. He nodded his head vigorously, taking the book and opening it to the first page. “I will definitely properly translate this. Fucking yes I will.”


	12. Promposals Are Illogical

The decorations started going up and it took so much restraint on Spock’s part not to roll his eyes and groan. Enchanted evening, enchanted evening, enchanting evening was all the hyper decorating committee members kept happily repeating.

“That arch is so beautiful and perfect for the enchanted evening.”

“Do you think we need more sparkly lights for the enchanted evening.”

“The enchanted evening castle and backdrop need to go over here.”

Spock clenched his fists and mentally counted to a hundred. News of the prom was all over campus. Students were asking people left and right to go with them with elaborate displays, discussing the night, and what they would be wearing. Even Jim had taken to talking about the night over the past couple of weeks. Asking if Spock was going to wear a tux even though he was chaperoning.

He wasn’t. He had a formal dress robe he planned to wear while he monitored the punch bowl.

Jim had told him he might put on a tux that he did have and go so he could laugh at how stupidly over-the-top everything was. Spock did look forward to seeing Jim at the dance. They would have to keep their distance but at least they would be both be there.

Spock heard loud shriek from across the room. Thinking something was amiss, Spock turned to find out what was wrong only to see that it was merely another overly chipper student, excited shrieking about how awesome all the balloons were. Spock turned back around and thought about popping all the balloons and shouting how illogical this all was, but then that would be illogical for him to do so and Spock wasn’t illogical.

Spock internally sighed. He thought about how much meditation he would need to clear his head off all of this as someone came over to him.

“Professor Spock, could you help Bex put up the castle?” A female Caitian student asked. “Some of the ones who started putting it together were getting confused with the directions.”

“Of course,” Spock replied even though he desperately wanted to run away and into Jim’s arms.

The Caitian smiled brightly at him then reiterated how wonderful prom night was going to be before leaving to fuss at some students that the tables should be in placed in a specific pattern not just scattered haphazardly.

Spock shook his head then walked over to Bex, an androgynous Bolian student that Spock had in his fourth period math class.

“Where are the directions?” Spock asked.

Bex handed over the large pamphlet. Spock looked at the first page and raised a brow. Jim’s voice popped in his head saying, “What the hell is this?”

“I see this will be challenging,” Spock spoke, turning the pamphlet over and looking at the diagram on the other side. Spock raised his other brow and turned the paper around to a new angle.

 _I need to more pay attention so I do not agree to anything illogical again,_ Spock internally sighed before delegating some tasks to Bex.

* * *

 

Two hours and several disagreements with Bex later, Spock sat inside the completed castle, enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet while staring at some left-over pieces that he had no idea where they were to go.

“I think I’ll ask him out,” a male’s voice come from outside the castle.

Spock shook his head. He was getting tired of hearing about this prom and especially seeing the elaborate ‘promposals’ students were doing around campus to get dates. This did not happen on Vulcan as his people were logical. 

“Who?” a feminine voice asked.

“Jim.” the male voiced replied.

Spock perked up and quickly moved forward on his hands and knees to peer out of the opening of the castle. He looked around before settling on two students standing a few feet away. He recognized one as Meera from chess club. The other, a boy of Asian ancestry, Spock couldn’t place.

“Jim…Kirk?” Meera asked.

“Yeah. He’s in my Honors English class and…well we worked on that Canterbury Tales group project together and I liked talking with him about books and stuff. Plus, he’s kind of cute.”

 _Kind of cute? No, he is cute, but he is mine,_ Spock thought, trying to keep back a growl.

“Jim’s nice. I think you should ask him out,” Meera told the other boy. “You two would make a cute pair at the dance.”

Spock narrowed his eyes at the students. He had liked Meera, but now…now she was an enemy.

The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Really? I just…I get the feeling he may like someone else.”

_Yes, me!_

“Ben, just ask him! Worst thing he could do would be to say no.”

 _He will say no because he is my boyfriend. I should let this Ben know that,_ Spock started to crawl out of the castle then stopped himself. He crawled back and sat with his legs pulled up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and closed his eyes.

Jim was his boyfriend, but it was a secret. Spock was being rebellious—a professor to everyone here but Jim.

“Rebelling is illogical,” Spock said sadly to himself. He couldn’t go to the prom with his boyfriend. All the places he could go with Jim were far away from prying eyes, where they wouldn’t be caught. Spock’s heart clenched painfully in his side.

Jim was his boyfriend but no one could know.

* * *

 

Spock trudged back to his housing hall with his head down. He’d finished helping set up for the dance that weekend and now all he wanted to do was find Jim and cuddle on the couch for the rest of the evening. But Jim was at another club meeting and said he wouldn’t be able to come to Spock’s room that night.

 _If I was a student I could go to Jim’s dorm,_ Spock thought. _But I cannot without raising alarm because I am a damn professor._

Spock clenched his fists. Anger was illogical but that’s all he was feeling because of himself at the moment. He wanted to rewind everything, to the moment he’d walked into the admissions office and was mistaken for a Vulcan professor.

“Psst!”

Spock stopped just before the front door of his building and raised a brow.

“Psst!”

Spock turned and looked around, thinking he was now starting to hear things.

“Spock!”

“Jim?” Spock questioned, recognizing Jim’s voice.

“Come here.”

Spock continued to look around, not finding his where his boyfriend was.

“Spock, over here,” Jim hissed.

Spock turned towards the voice and saw a hand sticking out of a bush near the corner of the building. The hand waved then stuck back in the bush out of sight.

Spock shook his head then walked towards the bush. He walked around the shrubbery and found Jim hiding behind it.

“Hey,” Jim smiled at him, coming closer.

Spock stepped forward and pulled Jim into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around Jim and nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck. His anger abated immediately from being surrounded by his mate. Jim’s arms came around him and hugged him back.

“Everything okay, Spock?” Jim asked softly, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down Spock’s back. “Was the decorating committee too illogical for you? Need to meditate?”

Spock moved a hand down and eased it up and under Jim’s shirt, touching bare skin. Spock shuddered at the contact.

“Okay, so I’ll think of nothing but happy thoughts then,” Jim commented before Spock got bombarded with images in his head of puppies, himself, a Disney movie, cuddling on the couch with Jim, and playing chess.  Jim’s mind was so dynamic and calming to Spock. His anger at himself came back slightly, remembering that they could be doing this in public if it wasn’t for him being an idiot.

“Want to tell me what happened? The kids too hyper for you?”

“No,” Spock finally spoke. “I have made a mistake with my rebellion.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Spock moved his head from Jim’s neck to stare down at his boyfriend with a raised brow. “My name is Spock. Though, through my mother’s side I am distantly related to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle who is the creator and author of Sherlock Holmes.”

Jim stared back at Spock before shaking his head and grinning. “Too cute, Spock. You are just too cute.”

Spock almost smiled back. “I know.”

“Snarky, too.”

“I know that as well.”

Jim let out a light laugh before moving his hands from around Spock to gently rest on his neck. He rubbed his thumbs along Spock’s jaw line in a soothing way.

“So, you’ve made a mistake with your rebelling? Realized teaching isn’t your calling?”

“No, I have realized that I cannot be with you like I should be. Because of me we have to hide our relationship. Because of me you will go with another to the dance while I sit on the sidelines and chaperone.” Just the thought of watching Jim dancing with another made his heart start hurting again.

“What? Who am I going to the dance with?”

“Ben.”

Jim’s brows creased together. “Ben Who?”

“Asian, this tall,” Spock raised his hand to just a few centimeters above Jim’s head, “Is in your honors English class.”

“Oh, that Ben. Why am I going to prom with him?”

“Because he is going to ask you. I heard him. He thinks you are kind of cute and nice and enjoys...” Spock trailed off.

Jim shook his head then stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Spock’s lips. Through their contact Spock picked up a few thoughts, _Dumbass Vulcan, thinks I’ll go with anyone who thinks I’m cute. And dammit, I do want to go to the prom with Spock._

When Jim settled back on his feet, Spock took Jim’s hands from his neck and held them between them. “I am not a dumbass.”

“That’s debatable,” Jim replied with a sly smile.

“And I want to go to prom with you as well.”

“Then ask me,” Jim told him, stepped closer and adjusting their hands so they were Vulcan kissing.

Spock felt his cheeks warm at the contact. Human kissing had its perks, but Vulcan kissing made him feel tingly and floaty inside.

“I cannot. I am a professor.”

“We’ve established that. You suck at rebelling and now I have to suffer through keeping our relationship a secret, but it’s okay, Spock. Soon your parents will be back and everything will be out in the open and we can be together like we’re supposed to then. In the meantime, I kind of like the sneaking around and keeping each other to ourselves.”

Spock thought about it. The couples he’d seen around campus had friend groups that seemed to always be around or talking with the couples about their relationships. He’d seen several have public break-ups that seemed to come from misunderstandings started by their ‘friends’. He looked down at his and Jim’s hands and laced their fingers together and felt a small surge of possessiveness wash over him.

“While I still wish I could go back and change my status here, I do find keeping you to myself illogically pleasing.”

Jim smiled brightly at him. “Me too.”

Spock nodded in response and looked into Jim’s eyes. Jim stared back for a moment then raised his brows at him. Spock furrowed his brows together. Jim let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Spock, I’m still waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“For you to ask me to prom.”

“Oh.” Spock blinked a few times then said, “But we cannot go together.”

Jim sighed again. “I still want my boyfriend to ask me.”

 _Illogical, but I want to ask him._ “Jim, will you attend the Enchanted Evening dance with me this weekend?”

Jim smiled up at him then said, “No.”

Spock frowned and stared at his boyfriend. “But you told me to ask you.”

“I did, but I kind of want it to be…over the top. A promposal like the other kids have been doing.”

Spock blinked then shook his head. “Illogical.”

“I know,” Jim chuckled before kissing his cheek. “I have to go now. Baseball tryouts are first thing in the morning.”

“Baseball tryouts?”

Jim nodded. “Ms. H and I have been talking and she thought it would be good for me to get back to doing things I used to do before…stuff happened. I love baseball. Used to play on the leagues back in Riverside. This would be my last chance to get the team so I thought, what the hell.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Spock’s mouth. “What the hell, indeed. I am certain you will make the team.”

“Thanks, Spock. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Spock replied before leaning down and kissing him one last time that night.

* * *

 

Spock spent all night trying to figure out a ‘promposal’ to ask Jim to prom. He browsed through numerous online searches for ideas. He tried to come up with one himself but he was not as creative as he thought he’d be. A few ideas stuck out but Spock was indecisive. _“I hate everyone…you hate everyone…lets hate everyone together at prom?” “Every beast needs his beauty. Prom?”_ Spock even liked a science one he found, _“Let’s act like adenine and thymine and bond together for prom.”_

But he didn’t know which one Jim would like best. He couldn’t ask him in public for the obvious reasons. It had to be something that they could share together.

Spock groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. On Vulcan, you did not have to go through this for a mate. Some courting, yes, but no public displays of anything. Although, if Spock was honest with himself, he would experience joy and some smugness showing Jim off to his peers at the Vulcan Learning Center. 

Spock shook his head, getting his train of thought back to the prom thing. He typed one more idea into the search bar and immediately his eyes found an idea that was simple but he thought Jim would love. Spock saved the image then pulled up a map for the area and searched for a store that would have the item he would need.

* * *

 

Spock touched the promposal item through his satchel, making sure for the tenth time that it was still there. He’d taught his morning classes and now was on his lunch break. He made a detour, though, from the direction leading outside and towards the cafeteria where he had lunch duty, he turned down a corridor that held lockers for the students. Most only used them sparingly, but he knew Jim went to his a few times a day to switch out books and other school supplies.

He planned to loiter around the area until the remainder of the kids in the hall scattered to where they needed to be then open Jim’s locker with the code, that he definitely did not find in the students’ files in the front office that morning, and slip the promposal inside for Jim to find after lunch.

The bell rang, signaling for the students that they were about to be late. Spock stood off to the side and nodded to a few students who passed then when it was clear walked the few feet over to Jim’s locker and typed in the code. There was a click and Spock opened the locker door. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage. He opened his eyes and took the item out of his satchel. He held it for a moment. A simple baseball that Spock had written, _I might strike out by asking, but will you go to prom with me?_ on.

Spock carefully placed the ball on the top shelf which would be at Jim’s eye level when he came to get his stuff. Spock closed the locker, locked it then quickly left the hall.

* * *

 

Spock sat down at the teacher’s table in the cafeteria and looked around the room. The talk of prom was still what everyone was talking about. Even a few of his colleagues were discussing it. Spock made sure to sit away from them.

Spock’s eyes found Jim after a few moments. He was sitting with the chess club like normal. Meera sat beside him but she kept looking around like she was expecting something. _Curious,_ Spock thought. Jim caught him looking and gave him a little smile before turning away. Spock looked away as well as someone took a seat across from him. Spock internally groaned.

“Afternoon, Professor Ch’kyhlos,” Spock greeted the annoying Andorian.

“Afternoon, Professor Spock. How are you today?”

Spock raised a brow. “Adequate. And you?”

“I’m good,” Ch’kyhlos smiled. “How is the prom committee going?”

“Satisfactory.”

“I peeked into the event hall and saw what had been set up so far. Looks great.”

“Indeed,” Spock said as he saw Ben enter the cafeteria with a large poster board.

“I will be chaperoning, you know.”

“I did not know,” Spock replied. His eyes were glue to Ben as he watched the boy slowly walk towards the chess table.

“Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I’m not good with making positive first impressions or even making friends sometimes, but I like you Spock. You’re an intelligent, good looking young Vulcan. I was an ass and I tend to do that when I…get a little crush on someone.”

Spock was barely listening to Ch’kyhlos. He wanted to know what Ben was up to with that poster. “Uh-huh.”

“So I am sorry for how I acted towards you. I hope you can forgive me for it.”

“Uh-huh.”

Spock watched Ben come stand behind Jim. Meera smiled brightly and tapped Jim on the shoulder excitedly. Jim looked to her confused then turned around in his seat and saw Ben standing there.

“Um…as we’ll both be at the prom together, I was wandering, Spock, if you and I could… I don’t know…be each other’s dates?”

Ben smiled at Jim and turned the poster around. It was Harry Potter themed, Spock noticed. Jim had made him watch a few of the movies together during their nightly cuddlefests on the couch. Spock clenched his fist as he read the sign, _“I’m seeking a prom date and I think you’re a keeper.”_

He watched Jim stand up and look over the sign. Students around them were starting to clap and cheer and tell Jim to say ‘yes’. Jim nodded at Ben which cause the students to get more loud.

Ch’kyhlos turned around and smiled as Ben and Jim hugged. Spock’s heart nearly stopped and his stomach dropped. “Oh that’s cool. You know, Jim has really been getting out of his shell more. Good for him and Ben.” Ch’kyhlos turned back to Spock. “So what about it, huh? You and me? Prom dates?”

Spock’s focus was still on Jim and Ben who had stopped hugging and were walking away together. “Uh-huh,” Spock replied to whatever Ch’kyhlos had just said.

“Wonderful! I’ll pick you up at your room at 5 then. We can eat together then head over to chaperone the prom. See you then, date.”

Spock snapped his gaze to Ch’kyhlos. “What?”

Ch’kyhlos stood up and smiled. “I said see you then, my prom date. I have to go grade some papers. Maybe we can talk about matching boutonnieres later. Bye.”

“What?” Spock questioned again while Ch’kyhlos walked away. He turned and looked at another professor sitting a few seats from him. “What just happened?”

The professor smiled at him. “I believe Ch’kyhlos and you are prom dates.”

“Oh,” Spock said before mentally cursing in Vulcan.  _I did it again! Pay attention, Spock!_

* * *

 

Spock booked it after lunch to Jim’s locker and got there before the other students entered the hall. He used the code and unlocked it before opening and grabbing for the baseball only to find it wasn’t there. Spock thought it may have fallen so he pulled through the locker’s contents and looked all around trying to find it to take back.

“Whatcha doin?”

Spock jumped and knocked his head on the top of the locker. He pulled his head out of the locker and rubbed it as he turned and found Jim standing there with his hands behind his back.

“I..um…I was…”

“Looking for this?” Jim asked, taking a hand from behind his back and holding out the baseball.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Spock looked to the floor. “Ben asked you. You said yes. There is no need for me to ask you now. We cannot go together.”

Jim stepped closer. “You think you struck out?”

Spock nodded.

A finger touched under Spock’s chin and coaxed him to look up. Spock met Jim’s eyes and saw nothing but adoration there. Jim smiled softly at him before moving his free hand to caress Spock’s cheek. Spock was seriously glad that the school didn’t have security cameras in this hall.

“I did say ‘yes’ to Ben in the cafeteria. We then went outside and talked. I told him I could only go to prom with him as his friend because my heart belongs to someone else that isn’t a student here.”

Spock did smile at that. “What did he say?”

“He said that was fine and understood. Friends is better than nothing.”

“Indeed.”

Jim moved his hand from his cheek and took Spock’s hand in his. He placed the baseball in Spock’s hand. “I’ll be in your room tonight. Ask me then because I love that baseball and what you wrote on it.”

“Okay,” Spock replied before walking away as the bell rang and students started filling the hallway.

* * *

 

Spock bit where Jim’s neck and shoulder met as he came from Jim’s ministrations with his hand. Jim had finished first a moment earlier, as usual, and had plopped against him. Jim removed his hand from Spock's cock before they fell back onto the bed, their legs tangled together. Spock let go of Jim’s softening member and wiped his soiled hand on the towel beside them before holding Jim on top of him for a few moments.

Jim sighed against his neck then rolled over to lay next to Spock on the bed. He grabbed up the towel and wiped his hand off before tossing back to Spock.

“We are getting really good at doing that,” Jim said breathlessly.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. He closed his eyes and calmed down his sensitized nerves before opening them again and turning his head. Jim looked beautiful post manual intercourse. His glasses where off, discarded somewhere between the couch and bed. They were still mostly clothed. Their shirts still on, but pants and underwear pulled down to their knees.

Jim slowly pulled up his pants before turning onto his side facing Spock. Spock copied Jim, pulling up his pants and turning onto his side as well.

“You did not answer my question,” Spock said.

“I didn’t? Huh, I thought us doing the do was my way of saying ‘yes’.”

“No.”

“I love my baseball, Spock.”

“Jim.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine. Yes, I will go to prom with you, Spockums.”

“Please do not call me that.”

“But you call me cute names. So I can call you cute names.”

“I rescind my question to prom.”

“You can’t do that. I already accepted.” Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock. Spock leaned forward and kissed him in response.

“Hey,” Jim said when they finished kissing. “I saw you and Ch’kyhlos talking at lunch. Was he being a dick again?”

“Negative. He apologized for his prior behaviors.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, and while I was distracted by you and Ben, I am now his prom date.”

Jim stared at him for a few moments before bursting out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get updated! RL got int he way. Hopefully will get next chapter up by next week. That will be prom night :) and maybe some V card losing. We'll see


	13. Prom

Spock stood next to some of his colleagues on the stage in the auditorium. Headmaster Brinkman had called all the junior and senior students for a meeting on the proper code of conduct for the prom. Spock found it fascinating that the students needed to be told: no alcohol, no drugs, no gyrating and immodest dancing, and no pranks.

On Vulcan, none of his peers would have any of those on their minds so no need for reminders. It wasn’t logical. Here, though, Spock knew these illogical students of various species needed the reminder. Especially when Spock caught Jim’s eye in the crowd and got a discreet wink and a kissy face from the blonde

 _Illogical,_ Spock thought before looking down to his feet. _But cute._

“If any student is found to have illegal substances or alcohol there will be serious consequences,” Brinkman said.

Spock looked to Prescott at that statement seeing the red-haired student looking around at his friends and grinning. Spock took note to keep a careful eye on him during the dance.

“That is all. Please return to your Friday classes and see you all for a fun-filled evening tomorrow,” Brinkman finished.

Spock quickly left the stage, hoping to get back to his class before the other students but was stopped by a hand grabbing his elbow.

“Spock, do you have a moment to discuss our date tomorrow night?” Professor Ch'kyhlos asked with a smile.

Spock internally groaned and nodded. 

* * *

 

“Looking forward to your date tomorrow?” Jim asked as they sat in Spock’s little kitchen area and ate dinner. Jim had managed to put together a chicken dish for himself and some vegetables for Spock.

“I tried getting out of it earlier today,” Spock explained. “He would not take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Jim chuckled. “I’m so sorry.”

“I do not believe you are,” Spock replied.

“Nah, I’m not.” Jim grinned then bumped his foot against Spock’s under the table.

“Where is your earring?” Spock asked, reaching out his hand to gently touch Jim’s earlobe where the stud should be.

“Was bothering me so I took it out.” Jim leaned into Spock’s touch. “Do you…I can go put it back in if you want.”

Spock shook his head. “While I admired it at first, I now do not think it suits you.”

Jim gave him a wondrous smile. His blue eyes lighting up behind his glasses. “I may get a tattoo though. Eventually.”

“That would be appealing,” Spock replied, removing his hand from Jim.

“Maybe some cool Vulcan script on my back or something.”

Spock nodded. “I would enjoy seeing such markings on you.”

Jim grinned. “It could say ‘Spock’s’.”

Spock clenched his fists and growled. That thought was quite appealing to him. Jim stood up and walked around the small table to stand next to Spock.

“Want to skip to dessert now?”

Spock nodded.

“How about a blowjob?”

Spock looked up at Jim and arched a brow. He figured Jim wished to engage in their usual 'hand stuff' in bed or on the couch. He'd been researching sex between males for the past few nights, figuring out the mechanics to lose his V card to Jim as Jim had been hinting at the past few weeks. Blowjobs had not come up in his research.

“A what?” he asked his boyfriend. 

Jim merely laughed then grabbed Spock by the wrist and pulled him out of his seat. Spock blinked a few times but allowed Jim to pull him out of the room and into his bedroom. Jim pulled him to stand in front of his bed then pushed him down. Spock sat obediently, wanting to know what a blowjob was.

Jim grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and placed in on the floor before dropping down on it on his knees. Spock raised a brow in confusion. Jim merely smiled up at him. He took his glasses off and placed them on the side table then nudged Spock’s legs a part. He scooted closer and started to undo Spock’s trousers.

“Will you explain what is going on?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head. “I think you’ll like a demonstration a lot more than me explaining it.”

Spock arched his other brow as Jim pulled his semi-hard cock out of his pants and underwear and stroked him firmly a few times before gripping the base of his shaft. Spock groaned. 

“Jim, I would like to know what…oh,” Spock broke off into a moan as Jim leaned and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock then proceeded to demonstrate what was going on.

* * *

 

Spock gripped the sheets under him and cried out Jim's name as he climaxed. He kept his eyes on Jim, watching and feeling Jim swallow his release with his mouth already full of Spock's cock. He let go of the bed and ran his hand through Jim's soft hair while Jim slowly removed his mouth from his softening member. Jim licked his swollen lips and looked up at Spock before smiling.

Spock closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed and caught his breathe. "You are incredible," Spock managed to say.

Jim nodded and crawled up the bed, laying down beside him and wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. “I know,” Jim started then stopped and coughed a bit. His voice slightly rough from what he’d just been doing. “I know I am."

They laid there in silence for a few moments before Jim spoke again. "I know you didn’t know what was going on, but you’re supposed to give a little bit of a warning to the person whose blowing you that you’re about to come so they can be ready to swallow or not.”

“I’m sorry,” Spock said a little breathlessly. He’d thought about it, he really did think to tell Jim he was close to climax but the sight and feel of Jim’s red, plump lips wrapped snuggly around his cock, bobbing up and down, and the sucking proved too much for him. His orgasm came quicker than he’d expected.

“Its okay, just…give a guy a little warning next time.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jim chuckled and turned his head to look at Spock. “That didn’t last as long as I was expecting. I had some moves I thought I’d try out.”

Spock regained his normal breathing patterns. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Spock.”

“I’m sorry,” Spock couldn’t help but say. He turned to look at Jim. His lips were slightly swollen from his prior actions. “I very much enjoyed the blowjob. Thank you.”

Jim smiled. “You’re welcome. Glad my first time giving one was a good first one for you.”

Spock nodded then sat up and got off the bed. He turned towards Jim and pulled the blonde, by his hips, down towards the edge.

“Spock, what are you doing?” Jim asked quizzically.

“I believe the proper thing to do would be to return the favor,” Spock said simply before dropping down to his knees on the pillow Jim had left there and undoing Jim's pants. 

"Oh god, yes," Jim whimpered in response. 

* * *

 

Spock swallowed Jim’s release several moments later then pulled off Jim’s spent cock. He licked from base to tip one last time, enjoying how the organ twitched in response—releasing a last few drips of cum from the head that Spock laved at. He found engaging in this act on Jim far more fun than just using his hands. Plus, Jim made wondrous new sounds for him. He licked his lips then laid down next to Jim. The taste was alright, but something Spock could definitely get used it. 

Jim was more out of breath than usual so Spock waited patiently until Jim’s chest stop rising and falling so heavily and evened out to the more relaxed rhythm.

“You’re mean, Spock,” Jim finally said.

“Mean? How so?”

“You’re not supposed to be that good you’re first time. You…you’ve ruined me.”

Spock actually laughed at that. His first laugh since he was a toddler. “I am not sorry for ruining you.”

“You should be,” Jim said, turning and cuddling up against Spock. “Now you definitely won’t be getting rid of me.”

Spock wrapped his arms around his mate. “That is alright, as I plan to be keeping you.”

.

.

.

“Does Professor Ch'kyhlos get one after ya’lls date?”

Spock cringed to Jim’s amusement. “Certainly not.”

Jim nuzzled into Spock’s neck. Spock felt him smile against his skin before giving him a light kiss. “I’m am really looking forward to tomorrow night, Spock.”

“I wish I was. We will both be there but not together. I want to be there with you.”

“We’ll both know who our real dates are, Spock. That’s all that matters.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

The next evening, Spock suffered though dinner with the Andorian professor at a nearby restaurant. Ch'kyhlos had worn a traditional Andorian formal outfit that did not complement Spock’s formal dress robe at all. Even the horrifyingly colorful boutonniere Ch'kyhlos had pinned to Spock’s robe clashed with it.  Spock had planned to take it off at the soonest available moment and express his fake sadness that he’d seemed to have lost it.

During dinner, Spock tried to be a pleasant date, though, and brought up topics that he thought the professor would be interested in: chemistry, Andoria, and teaching. But all it seemed all Ch'kyhlos wanted to discuss was himself, how horrible it was teaching Andorian and chemistry to the rich brats at the school, and how he just wanted to an in at some prestigious science academy where he could make his chemistry talents more known.

Spock quickly realized that Ch'kyhlos was hoping to get into the VSA through him. He mentally shook his head, knowing that only the best of the best was selected after rigorous testing and interviews and Ch'kyhlos was not an ideal candidate.

But Spock held his tongue because he was being a good date. So he feigned interest and nodded at the appropriate times while internally counting down until they had to be at the auditorium to chaperone.

* * *

 

The prom had started thirty minutes previous and Spock hadn’t strayed from his assigned spot near the refreshment tables. The music was loud, the students were enjoying themselves, and Spock just wanted to leave.

He looked around the auditorium, taking in all the students and their behaviors, before finding Jim in the crowd on the dance floor. Jim was wearing a black tuxedo with a black dress shirt, blue waist coat and blue tie. Spock thought it suited him beautifully.

With a heavy heart, he watched his boyfriend laughing and dancing with his friends and Ben. That could’ve been him with Jim and company. He could be the one making Jim laugh.

Spock let out a sigh and looked away. By the auditorium doors, Spock spotted Prescott and his friends. The friends were shaking their heads at Prescott and looking around while Prescott was patting his suit jacket over his right side and nodding. Spock could not hear the words exchanged but watched as the friends said something that made Prescott hold up his middle finger at them before turning and slinking out of the doors.

Spock left his command post and headed towards the doors. The friends scattered when they saw him, disappearing into the crowd as Spock exited out of the doors. He stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, the sounds of the dance dying down to a muffled mess of noises as the doors shut behind him.

The hall was empty but Spock picked up the faint sound of footsteps just down towards the exit to the outside. He quickly followed the noise. He turned the corner and found the exit doors shutting closed, indicating a person had just left. Spock moved towards the doors and peered outside through the window in the door. Spock quietly watched as the red headed teen took something shiny out of his breast pocket and unscrew the top of it.

 _A flask,_ Spock realized. _That is not proper behavior for the prom._

Prescott took a big swig then screw the top back on before placing the flask back in his pocket. Spock took the opportunity to step outside just as Prescott was turning around. The human jumped back at seeing Spock standing there, the door shutting closed behind him.  

“Evening, Professor,” Prescott said with a smirk, sauntering up to Spock.

“You have a flask,” Spock replied, reaching his hand towards Prescott’s pocket.

Prescott slapped Spock’s hand away and stepped into Spock’s personal space. Prescott only stood a few centimeters shorter than Spock, his face just a few inches from Spock’s. Spock could faintly smell the alcohol on the red head.

“You can’t touch me,” Prescott said with a smirk.

“You have a flask in your pocket. Give it to me.”

Prescott put his hands in his coat pockets then pulled them out, revealing nothing. His smirk grew bigger. “Ain’t got nothing, Professor Spock.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “I will remove the flask if you do not hand it to me.”

“No, you won’t. You can’t touch me. I’m just a kid. You touch me, I’ll report you and you’ll either be put in jail or kicked back to Vulcan with the rest of your kind.”

“My kind?”

“Pointy eared touch telepath freaks,” Prescott spat. “All high and mighty and thinking you’re better than everyone else in the federation with your logic and control of emotions.”

“To think one is better than another is illogical. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations.”

“So, fucking what. Look, you can’t touch me, even if you wanted to. I’ve got Headmaster Brinkman in the palm of my hand.” Prescott poked Spock in the chest. “Now why don’t you fuck off and let me get back to my date.”

Spock glanced around at the area they were in and was glad to find that there were no security cameras. Spock looked Prescott in the eyes and smirked back.

Prescott took a step away from Spock. "God that's unsettling. Don't smile like that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

“I can touch you,” Spock told him. “And no one will know or believe you if you told them.”

“Touch me and I’ll…” Prescott tried but Spock had already raised his hand and gripped the red head’s neck in a nerve pinch. Prescott’s eyes widened slightly before rolling back into his head. Spock held the boy up with not trouble and moved it over to the side before dropping him down. Prescott landed in a muddy puddle next to the building.

Spock knelt down carefully and took the flask out of Prescott’s pocket. He unscrewed it and splattered some of the liquid on him before recapping it and placing it back into the pocket. Spock patted the boy on the chest then stood up and went back to the doors. He used the sleeve of his hand to wipe off the door handle before entering and wiping the handle on the other side. He glanced out of the window and saw Prescott’s feet sticking out from the corner. He smiled one last time before schooling his expression to the normal blank one he sported and rejoined the dance.

* * *

 

Spock spent the time when he returned, standing with Ch'kyhlos and Delgado making small talk about the prom and other subjects. After twenty or so minutes the doors to the auditorium opened and Prescott stomped in, muddy and wet. Spock kept his cool as the red head went straight to Brinkman and spoke to him. He watched as Prescott found him in the room and pointed at him, his face getting red as he appeared to be basically yelling at Brinkman.

After a few moments, Prescott turned his attention to Spock and stormed towards him with Brinkman hot on his heels. Prescott pushed through the throng of students, causing a commotion and the DJ to stop the music.

The auditorium went quiet as the rest of the students and chaperones watched as Prescott and Brinkman came to stand before Spock. Ch'kyhlos and Delgado stepped to the side and watched them closely.

“He pinched my neck and left me for dead outside,” Prescott exclaimed, pointing at Spock. “I want him fired!”

Brinkman gently grabbed Prescott’s arm and pulled him back from Spock’s space. “Now, Bradford, such an accusation…”

“I’m not accusing him. He did do it!”

“May I ask what it is that I have apparently done?” Spock asked innocently. “Pinching his neck? Nerve pinching is only done in serious situations to escape the threat of immediate danger. Why would I do such a thing to Mister Prescott?”

“You did do it you green blooded freak!” Prescott yelled, earning a gasp of shook from many of the students surrounding them.

“Bradford, xenophobia…”

“Shut up! He nerve pinched me! He left me in mud. Do something!”

Spock leaned forward and made a show of sniffing Prescott. He crinkled his nose and stepped back. “Headmaster, I believe Prescott is intoxicated.”

Brinkman blinked then smelled Prescott for himself. “Bradford, you’ve been drinking!”

“No, I…hey, stop it!” Prescott started fussing as Brinkman stared patting his pockets and jacket. Brinkman found the flask quickly and pulled it from Prescott’s pocket. “That isn’t…I wasn’t really…”

Brinkman’s face had grown red with anger Spock surmised. He internally smiled as Brinkman gripped Prescott’s arm. “Young man, I have had enough with your behavior this semester. We are going to have a call to your father this instant. Let’s go.”

To the jeers and cheers of the students, Brinkman dragged Prescott off out and out of the auditorium. Spock caught the eye of Prescott’s friends and gave them a look. Both boys visible trembled then turned away.

Spock looked to Ch'kyhlos and Delgado. “That was…something.”

“Alcohol can make humans act strangely,” Delgado says. “I think he’s in big trouble now, though.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“Alright, let’s get back to prom!” the DJ roared through his microphone. The students started jeering and cheering more in excitement. “How about we take this time to slow down and give all of our sweethearts some time to dance.”

A slow song started and the lights dimmed slightly. Students started pairing off and coming to the dance floor—wrapping their arms around one another and beginning to slowly dance and sway with one another.

Spock looked away but froze when he saw Ben and Jim across the room talking. He watched Jim nod at something Ben had said. Ben then took Jim’s hand and led him towards the dance floor with the other couples. Spock heart sunk and he felt light headed. Jim was his sweetheart but was dancing with another.

He turned away and hung his head. Proms sucked and he was ready to leave. He kept his head down as he headed towards the exit. A hand grabbed his arm. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning.

“Where are you going? I was thinking we could…” Ch'kyhlos tried but Spock said, “No.”

“C’mon, we could…”

“No,” Spock said again, taking his arm from the Andorian. “Goodnight.”

Before Ch'kyhlos could respond Spock turned on his heel and left the auditorium.

* * *

 

He trudged down the hallway before stopping at his door. He planned to tear off his robe, get into his sleeping attire and meditate for the rest of the night.

After punching in his code, the door slid open, and Spock entered. His eyes widened as the door slid closed behind him. The lights were off in the room but it was not dark. Someone had strung up twinkling lights, like the ones at the prom, all over the ceiling of his living quarters. It remined him of stars in the night’s sky.

He walked further into the room so he stood in the middle of the living room area, staring up at the ‘stars’ in wonderment.

 _Who had…_ Spock thought trailed off as he heard a noise behind him. He turned slowly and found Jim standing in the doorway leading to his bedroom, still wearing his tuxedo. One hand was behind Jim’s back while the other held a small object. He pressed on it with his thumb.

Soft, slow music filtered out from Spock’s PADD on his coffee table. Jim tossed the remote onto the couch then took a few steps towards Spock.

“What are you doing here and why are the lights on my ceiling?”

“I put them there while you were out on your date. I thought I’d bring prom to you so we could be together as we should be.” Jim removed his hand from behind his back to reveal the prom’s king’s crown. “And for me to dance with my boyfriend, the prom king.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed. “Did you steal that?”

“Perhaps,” Jim grinned, stepping closer so he could place the crown on Spock’s head. “I didn’t take the prom queen’s tiara, though.”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t go with my outfit.”

Spock snorted. “Of course not.”

Jim placed his hands on Spock’s chest. “I love your formal robes.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you…doing to ask me to dance? Sweethearts are supposed to be dancing now.”

“Jim?”

Jim smiled up at him. “Yes?”

“Will you dance with me?”

“Absolutely.”

Spock smiled back at him then placed his hands on Jim’s waist as Jim slid his hands up to wrap around Spock’s waist. They slowly start to sway to the soft song, dancing under the faux stars, just the two of them.

Jim moved closer and rest his head on Spock’s shoulder as they continued to sway. “Spock?”

“Yes, ashal-veh?”

“Can we…move this into the bedroom?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the blow job scenes...got a little lazy. You will get more next chapter of course ^-^  
> Just a few more chapters left I think :)


	14. Losing V-Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to write this. Wanted their first time to be just right. I hope y'all like it :)

Spock kept his hand on Jim’s lower back as he led them into the bedroom. He nearly smiled seeing that Jim had strung up the lights in his bedroom as well. The lights were out but the faux stars illuminated the room just enough.

“Do you like it?” Jim asked, turning to face Spock as they stood next to the bed.

“I do. Thank you.”

Jim smiled up at him. His tongue came out and slid across his bottom lip. Spock wanted to capture it.

“So…um…we’re in your bedroom,” Jim said.

“We are.”

Jim fidgeted. His eyes darted around the room nervously. Spock thought he looked cute. He gently took Jim’s hands in his, caressing the back of them with his thumb.

A mental image of what Jim is thinking about flashes in Spock’s mind. He shudders and feels those familiar stirrings warming in his abdomen. They both blush and look down to their hands. Nervousness seeped from both of them.

“I…I…looked up,” Spock paused and swallowed as Jim slowly looked up at him. “I looked up the…mechanics of sexual intercourse between two males. To know what…what is expected.”

“I did too,” Jim told him softly.

“Would you then…be…um…I…I wish to take the…dominant role…if that is…satisfactory with you.”

The pink tint on Jim’s cheeks darkened. Spock felt Jim’s budding arousal through their contact.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Jim adjusted their hands so their palms were together and fingers laced. “I um…have been preparing for this.”

“Preparing?”

Jim nodded then bit his bottom lip. Spock opened his mouth to question Jim further when he picked up an image from Jim that caused him to growl. It was a green, phallus shaped toy that Spock now knew Jim had been using and kept in his bedside drawer with a bottle of lube.

Jim chuckled. “Spock, you jealous?”

“No.”

Jim stepped closer. “I only bought it to…practice.”

“Practice.”

“Because you’re big and I wanted…” Jim paused and licked his bottom lip. “I wanted to make sure…it didn’t hurt.”

“I would never hurt you,” Spock told him. He took a hand from Jim’s and placed it on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I am aware that…what we…I will do but I will not hurt you.”

“Oh, I know. I just bought it to…be ready,” Jim smiled at him. “Plus, it’s been fun to practice with.”

Spock couldn’t keep another growl contained.

Jim chuckled again. “Spock, it’s not as fun as you. Nor is it as big. It was just for…”

“Practice. I understand.”

“So you’re not jealous?”

“Of course not,” Spock said through gritted teeth.

“Can I keep it then?”

“No.”

Jim laughed then leaned up on his tip toes and kissed the Vulcan on his lips. “I’m not quite as nervous now. I like talking about this before we…do it. I mean I’m still nervous but…excited nervous.”

Spock could feel how Jim was a bundle of nerves and energy in his arms. The emotions he tried suppressing were failing as he was feeling the same.

Jim stepped back and fished a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom before setting it on top of Spock’s bedside table. He shrugged out of his black jacket and made for the buttons on his waist coat when Spock caught his wrists.

“I wish to undress you,” Spock told him.

Jim swallowed then nodded. When Spock released his hands he raised them up to take off his glasses and gently tossed them onto the bedside table.

Spock stepped closer and slowly unbuttoned the blue waist coat before easing it off of Jim’s shoulders and letting it fall down the floor. He made quick work of the tie and tossed that somewhere in the room. He paused then and smoothed his hands down Jim’s torso, feeling Jim shudder under his touch. In their intimate moments over the past month, neither had ever gotten completely undressed in front of the other. Pants and underwear were dropped but shirts stayed on.

He smoothed his hands up Jim’s lithe figure and worked on the button at the collar of the shirt. Spock’s heart thumped fast in his side as he slowly unbuttoned Jim’s dress shirt. He was careful not to reveal Jim’s skin to him so quickly. He wanted to savor the moment, the memory of seeing Jim like this. When he undid the last button, he eased his hands in-between the sides of the shirt and touched Jim’s bare skin.

Jim jumped slightly then relaxed and stepped closer. Jim was warm under Spock’s hands and smooth. He slid his hands up, parting the shirt more as he went. Jim shuddered when his finger tips brushed over his pecs and nipples. Spock made a note to come back to them later. When his hands came to Jim’s shoulders, he eased the shirt off and let it slide down to lay with the waist coat on the floor.

With new bare skin before him, Spock’s eyes roamed over Jim’s torso. Jim was lithe and hairless and Spock noted, as he had been suspecting, slightly underweight. If the blonde lost five or ten pounds Spock figured he would be make out each of his ribs very clearly.

Jim fidgeted and tried crossing his arms over his chest. “I know, I’m ugly so don’t…” Spock pulled shook his head and gently took Jim’s hands away from covering himself.  

“No, you are beautiful,” Spock told him.

“I’m not…” Spock shut him up with a kiss before easing Jim’s hands to his side and releasing them. His eyes went back to roaming over Jim. “Beautiful,” Spock said again before he gently touched a few scars he found.

“Appendix when I was eight,” Jim said about one small, barely visible scar on his side that Spock traced. Spock moved to trace the other scar that was more prominent than the other. It zigzagged from just above Jim’s navel to about three inches under Jim’s pectoral area. “The other…tarsus. It’s not a…it wasn’t a deep wound.”

“Why do you have the scars? Dermal regenerators can clear them.”

“I know. I just…I don’t know. The Tarsus one reminds me of it and that I survived so…it sort of helps me. If that makes sense.”

“It does.” Spock reluctantly removed his hands from Jim and divested himself of his formal robe, leaving himself before Jim in just his underwear. He pointed out a small scar just above his hip. “Running from a le-matya when I was seven. I tripped and fell into a small crater just as the le-matya lunged for the kill. I fell out of its path in time. I-Chaya turned up then and killed it, sacrificing his own life in the process. If I had not fallen into the crater and had I-Chaya not followed me, I would not be here today.”

Jim touched the green scar. “I-Chaya was your sehlat,” Jim remembered from a previous conversation they’d had.

Spock nodded.

“I’m sorry you lost him.”

“Kaiidth.”

Jim looked up at Spock then smiled. “Maybe we should not talk about sad stuff right now. You’re in your underwear and I’d really like us to just be naked now.”

Spock gave a small smile in return then pushed Jim back onto the bed. Jim laughed as he bounced a few times then corrected himself and turned to lay correctly on the bed. Spock crawled on top of him and straddled his upper thighs, staring down at his boyfriend.

“Hi,” Jim said with a soft smile on his face.

“You are beautiful,” Spock replied.

“Stop saying that.” Jim blushed more then squirmed under Spock.  He licked his lips before reaching up and pulling Spock down by his ears to kiss him. Spock melted into the kiss, laying down mostly on top of him. He kissed Jim back passionately and dominatingly. He sucked on Jim’s lower lip then trailed his lips across Jim’s jaw and to the opposite side of Jim’s neck. He bit and worried the skin between his teeth causing Jim to moan and arch up against him. Their legs tangled together as Spock kissed the mark he’d made before reclaiming Jim’s lips and slipping his tongue inside to toy with Jim’s.

Spock observation from a few minutes earlier came back into his mind as Jim continued squirming and arching against him. He slid a hand up Jim’s chest and rubbed a thumb across one of Jim’s nipples.

Pleased at the breathy gasp that escaped Jim’s luscious pink lips, Spock removed himself from Jim’s mouth, and proceed to kiss Jim’s neck and chest.  Jim made the sweetest noises as Spock grew closer to his goal.

When Spock finally got to one of Jim’s nipples, he started to lick at it with his rough, alien tongue. Jim mewled and whined, arching under Spock. Spock started to suck and nibble the pert nub while his other hand came up to roll the other with his thumb. 

Jim ran one of his hands through Spock’s hair then tried pushing him away. Spock did move away, back to Jim’s lips as he ground his pelvis into Jim’s. Both groaned into the kiss. Jim rocked his hips up more and Spock couldn’t help but make a rumbling noise deep in this chest as their clothed arousals rubbed against one another. Jim chuckled into the kiss and Spock pulled back to stare down at Jim. 

He quirked an eyebrow at Jim. “Have I done something humorous?  In my reading of the mechanics to engaging in sexual intercourse with you, some text did state that sex should be playful and fun.  Is that why you are laughing?”

Jim laughed a bit more and moved a hand to caress one of Spock’s ears. Spock closed his eyes as Jim touched him and the rumbling came back.          

“Sort of,” Jim chuckled. “You’re purring, Spock.”

Spock opened his eyes. “I am not,” he lied. It wasn’t exactly a purr. He wasn’t a cat. It was just a response he made to certain stimuli.

Jim smiled and Spock watched him try and to keep from laughing more. “Yes, you are. It’s cute. I like it.”

“It is not…”

“I did read that Vulcans are descended from feline type beings,” Jim said.

Spock furrowed his brows together.

“And now you look grumpy,” Jim chuckled.

“I am not…” Spock trailed off as Jim moved his hand from Spock’s ear to his neck and then pulled him down to finally trace the shell of his ear with his tongue and nibble at the tip.  Spock shuddered and the rumbling in his chest started up again.  Jim reached down with his other hand and grabbed Spock’s ass and pulled him down so that their hips were flush together.  Spock grunted at the contact and ground his hips into Jim again, rutting against Jim for a bit before pulling his ear out of Jim’s reach to kiss back down Jim’s chest.

In retaliation for the purring, Spock nipped at a nipple and smirked when Jim whined. He continued on and enjoyed the rest of the noises Jim made. He kissed the bottom of the Tarsus scar but peppering more kisses along its length.

"Spock,"Jim sighed.

Spock kissed back down the scar then lightly sucked at the skin just above Jim’s pant line. He sat up and ran his hands along Jim's flanks, enjoying how Jim trembled under his finger tips. Everywhere they touched sparked.  Spock moved his hands down to the dress pants and unbuttoned the fastenings. He eased them down Jim's thighs.

His brows went up as Jim’s cock sprang free from its confines. Spock looked Jim in the eyes. “Why did you forgo underwear?”

“Easier access,” Jim gringed and said.

Spock shook his head then pulled off the pants and threw them behind him to the floor.  

“Have you done this before?” Jim asked. Spock could feel Jim’s nerves come back tenfold.

“No. You know I have not.”

“So we really are each other’s first?”

“Yes,” Spock replied, sitting up and easing out of his underwear.

“Good,” Jim said, eyeing Spock’s hard, thick erection jutting out between his legs.

“Indeed.”

“What…what comes next?” Jim sat up and asked.

“I…we continue…foreplay?” Spock questioned.

Jim nodded then reached out and gripped Spock’s cock. Spock closed his eyes and groaned as Jim stroked his hand up and down. He heard and felt Jim move a bit before soft lips attached themselves to his neck.

“Jim,” Spock breathed out. Jim’s free hand touched his chest. He picked up some trail thoughts from his boyfriend. _Gorgeous, so strong, can’t believe he’s with me._ Spock opened his eyes and Jim gently tangled his fingers in his chest hair. “I cannot believe you are with me.”

Jim moved back slightly to look Spock in the eyes. He bit his bottom lip for a moment then hesitantly said, “I…I love you.”

Spock’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel Jim’s trepidation and edginess at his confession. Spock placed his hand over Jim’s heart on his chest. “Ashalik. Las’hark. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim smiled at Spock. His bright blue eyes shimmering. “Is that ‘I love you, too’ in Vulcan?”

Spock nodded then pressed a sweet kiss to Jim’s lips before raising his hand from Jim’s heart to cradle the back of his head. He moved them forward, laying Jim gently back on the bed before settling above him.

He moved Jim’s legs so that he could lay between them, their cocks rubbing against each other. Jim moaned and threw his head back onto his pillow.

“Spock,” Jim moaned as Spock bit back a noise of his own. He pressed another kiss to Jim’s lips then moved again back down Jim’s body, trailing more kisses and nips as he went.  He wrapped a hand around Jim’s shaft and started stroking.  Jim keened and tried thrusting up into Spock’s hand as he stroked him, but Spock was holding him down with his other hand on his hip. Spock suddenly pulled his hand away and leaned down to lick up Jim’s penis from base to the tip before taking Jim into his mouth.

Jim arched his back and cried out. “Fuck me. Please. Now. I need you.”

Spock bobbed his head a few times before popping off. He sat up and watched Jim panting under him for a few moments. The blonde had a red flush to his whole body that Spock found breathtaking.  Spock’s arousal was starting to ache, wanting to get the show on the road already as he needed Jim as well.

“Should I,” Spock nodded to the lube on the bedside table. “use that or my own?”

Jim licked his lips then shrugged. “I don’t really care right now. I just…I want you.”

Spock groaned. “I want you as well.” He glanced to the lube again and decided it was too far away to deal with, even though it wasn’t. He reached his hand down to his hard cock and stroked himself, gathering his own natural lubricant on his hand. He pulled his hand away and rubbed his fingers into his palm, coating them.

He scooted closer as Jim bent his knees and spread his legs more. Jim closed his eyes as Spock brought his slick fingers to Jim’s entrance. He gently touched the puckered entrance with his index finger then slowly eased the finger inside him, stealing Jim’s breath, and his own, for a moment. 

 _Yesss,_ Spock and Jim thought.

Jim was hot and tight around his digit as Spock recalled what he was supposed to do. He eased the finger in all the way before stopping.

“Keep going,” Jim said after a moment, opening his eyes. “One isn’t too bad. Do…do another.”

Spock nodded and slid the finger out before easing two into Jim.  Jim clenched around him and Spock groaned. This was almost too much for his seneistive fingers. He slid the fingers out almost all the way then pressed them back in.

“Spock...” Jim started, but stopped to let out a cry when Spock hit a bundle of nerves inside him.  Spock leaned over Jim and buried his face into Jim’s neck, groaning at how Jim clenched even tighter around his fingers.

 _Prostate,_ Spock thought, panting slightly. He rubbed his fingers against the spot. Jim arched his back and pressed his ass down against his hand.

“Ngnnh, god,” Jim keened.

Spock continued with the two fingers for a while, moving them in and out and scissoring them.  Occasionally he brushed against Jim’s sweet spot, relishing in how Jim reacted.

“You’re, unf, teasing,” Jim moaned. He trailed his hands up and down Spock’s back before grabbing Spock’s ass and sqeeuzing. “I need you.”

“You have me,” Spock replied before adding a third finger. Jim clenched around him again and hissed in discomfort. Spock paused and sat up slightly. “I am sorry. I…”

Jim shook his head and opened his eyes. “N…no, I’m good. Just…three fingers is…ah…bigger than the toy.”

Spock growled which caused Jim to chuckled and pat his chest.

“Stop being jealous and keep going. I’m fine.”

“Fine has…” Spock stopped as Jim moved his hips and thrust down onto the fingers. Jim winced at the slight pain but it went away when Spock eased the fingers in more and brushed against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips some more. He threw his head back as Spock thrust his fingers in and out.

Spock tilted his head to the side and watched the look of pleasure on Jim’s face. He watched as Jim’s eyes fluttered up, almost into the back of his head, his mouth open and moaning with pleasure.

 _Beautiful,_ he thought again. Jim was stunning and all his. He let his eyes trail down Jim’s body before stopping to stare at where his fingers disappeared into Jim.  He scissored them before pulling them out to thrust back in. Jim was clenching beautifully around him.

Spock moaned. His cock twitched between his legs and ached. He needed to find release soon as did Jim.

“Okay, okay,” Jim whined. “I…mmm…I’m good now. I got this…we got this.” Jim fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Spock. “Now, Spock, I’m ready.”

“Are you certain?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. I’m ready…take me.”

Spock nodded back and carefully withdrew his fingers from Jim. Jim adjusted himself on the bed, making himself more comfortable and raising his legs to wrap around Spock as Spock glanced to the condom on the bedside table.

“I got it so…protection.” Jim snorted. “Duh, but…we don’t have to use it. I mean, we’re both healthy and have never been with anyone else.”

Spock nodded and licked his own lips.

“Plus I can’t get pregnant.”

Spock couldn’t help but lightly laugh at that. “No, you cannot.”

Jim grinned up at him. “So…ready?”

“I am ready,” Spock told him. He leaned down and kissed him once more before scooting closer and adjusting himself. He grabbed the base of his cock and lined it up against Jim’s quivering hole. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock.

They held each other’s gaze and both swallowed as Spock slowly pushed into him. Spock fought to not close his eyes as Jim tight channel enveloped his head. He shook and waited for Jim to adjust to the initial breach. Jim’s face had scrunched up a bit and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. Spock could feel Jim’s pain and it upset him.

“I’m sorry,” Spock told him. “We can stop.”

Jim shook his head and sucked in a breath. “No, no, don’t stop. Its just…the first time and you’re bigger than the toy.”

“I…”

“Don’t say ‘I’m sorry’,” Jim snapped before taking in a breath. “Keep moving.”

Spock nodded and pressed his hips forward slowly. Jim was incredibly tight despite Spock preparing him.

Jim sucked in another breath and make a whimpering noise in the back of his throat. Spock stopped moving, nearly all the way in Jim, and let Jim adjust to his sizeable girth.

“Are you in?” Jim asked.

“Not fully,” Spock replied.

Jim whimpered again and closed his eyes. His fingers dug into Spock’s skin. “Keep going.”

“Jim, I do not…” Spock stopped and groaned loudly when Jim clenched around him. He lowered his head into Jim’s neck and pressed further in until he sat completely inside Jim.

Jim moaned into his ear and ran his hands up and down Spock’s back before one carded through Spock’s hair. Spock leaned up to stare down at his boyfriend. Their breathing coming in short pants.

“You…you feel exquisite, ashayam,” Spock managed to say.

“Ditto,” Jim smiled and replied. He licked his lips and pulled Spock down for a quick kiss. He wiggled his hips experimentally. His eyes went wide and he cried out as he felt Spock’s double-ridges brush against his prostate. “Spock.”

Spock moaned and couldn’t help but circle his hips. He could feel Jim’s pain giving way to pleasure.

“Move. Please,” Jim told him.

Spock nodded. He pulled almost fully out before thrusting in again.  Jim was so tight and hot around him.  Jim clawed his back in pleasure and gasped in a bit of pain again.

“Jim,” Spock tried, but Jim shook his head.

“Spock, please,” he mewled.

Spock pulled out again and pumped his hips, hitting Jim’s prostate. Jim arched his back and cried out in pleasure.

Spock groaned and paused again. The pleasure was almost too much. This was way different from their hand jobs and blow jobs. 

“Keep going,” Jim pleaded, staring up at him. “I’m good…nnngh…just…ah…don’t stop.”

Spock nodded and did what Jim asked.  He adjusted himself over his boyfriend and started a slow pace of thrusting his thick cock in and out of Jim.  Jim tightened his grip around Spock’s waist and kept moaning and crying out as Spock hit and brushed against his prostate.  After a few moments Spock sped up his thrusts and fucked him harder. 

“Oh…god! Spock!” Jim kept crying out.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock grunted, leaning down to bite and suck Jim’s neck.  Jim’s touch was electric and Spock wanted to meld—to surround himself in Jim forever but he restrained himself. The heat in his abdomen spread all over as the pleasure mounted.

Jim’s legs tightened more around the Vulcan. He whimpered as the Spock pounded into him, his double ridges rubbing against his spot again and again.  Spock brought his mouth to Jim’s for a heated kiss—twirling his tongue with Jim’s before biting at Jim’s plump bottom lip.

“Ahh…so close…” Jim cried into Spock’s mouth. “Spock, I need…” Jim broke off and moaned sinfully.

Spock growled and felt himself grow close to finishing as well.  He wanted Jim to come first him, though. He moved a hand to Jim’s erection, that was leaking against their stomachs, and gripped him.  Jim’s eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open in a keening cry as Spock stroked him once...twice…before Jim clenched around him hard and arched his back.

“Spock!” Jim cried out, releasing over Spock’s hand and their stomachs.

Spock grunted, his pace faltering at feeling Jim’s tight heat clench around him.  “Jim,” he gasped out, burying his cock deep inside Jim and spilling his seed. He dropped carefully down onto Jim and nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck, taking in Jim’s scent.

Jim’s hands rubbed up and down his back before wrapping around him. Spock felt Jim’s chest rising and falling quickly as Jim caught his breath and came down from his high. Spock closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feel of being on top of Jim and in him. Jim’s mind reached out to him, his thoughts leaked through their contact.

_Holy fucking shit that was great. Oh my god. Best night ever. V-card punched! Spock is amazing. God, I feel so full. He’s so big. Oh my god that was amazing. I really want a nap now, though. Super sleepy.  Fuck!_

Spock chuckled and lifted his head up to look down at his blosses out mate. “Your thoughts are quite loud.”

“Well…can’t…really talk right…now,” Jim panted with a cunning smile. “Fucked…me silly.”

Spock shook his head before raising a hand to caress Jim’s pink cheek. Jim’s skin was slick with sweat but Spock didn’t care. “Affirmative. Best night ever.”

Jim huffed and closed his eyes, leaning his cheek into Spock’s touch. He took in a deep breath then released it before doing it again and opening his eyes. He moved an arm from around Spock and touched the Vulcan’s cheek too. He caressed Spock before sliding his hand up and brushing Spock’s bangs back.

“We’re sweaty.”

“Vulcan’s do not sweat.”

“Well I got us sweaty then.”

“You did,” Spock smiled down at him then brought his lips to Jim’s swollen ones for another sweet kiss.

Jim broke the kiss. “As much as I love you on top of me and in me, can you…?”

“Of course,” Spock replied before easing his softened cock out.

Jim sighed as Spock laid on his back beside him. He turned his head to gaze at his mate’s beautiful profile.

“I’m leaking,” Jim said.

“I apologize. We should have used the condom.”

Jim laughed then slowly rolled over. He cuddled against Spock’s side and tangled their legs together. “Next time.”

“Yes, next time.” Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and relished in the contact. After a few moments, though, he spoke, “Perhaps we should clean off before sleeping.”

“Can’t move. You’re wrecked me.”

Spock looked down at Jim and saw the blonde’s eyes were closed. Jim’s heart rate was slowing and his breathing was evening out.

“I’ll move in a few minutes and take care of you,” Spock offered.

Jim yawned and adjusted himself against Spock, pressing his face into the Vulcan’s neck and wrapping his arm around Spock’s waist to rest over his heart in his side. “Mmkay.”

“I will wake you early so you may return to your room.”

“Mmkay, but we gotta,” Jim yawned. “Gotta do it again in the morning. I wanna try on top.”

“Excuse me?” Spock asked, not really wanting Jim to be the submissive one. Jim kissed his neck and Spock picked up a mental image from the blonde. Something about ‘cowboy style’. Spock’s spent dick twitched in interest and Spock had to focus to not become excited again. “We will discuss it in the morning. Please sleep now.”

“’m trying,” Jim said sleepily. “You keep talking.”

“I apologize.” Spock kissed Jim’s forehead. “Goodnight, t’hy’la.”

“Nighty night, sweetheart.”

Spock tightened his arms around Jim and laid still for a while until Jim was completely sound asleep. He then eased himself carefully away from Jim and out of bed. He stood and stretched before letting out a relieved sigh. Sex was quite the pleasurable experience. He stared down at his spent and slumbering mate and smiled again before doing into the bathroom and cleaning off. He came back out and washed Jim off with a damp washcloth before tucking the pliant Jim under the covers.

“No…no pirates…my…booty,” Jim muttered, turning onto his side and clutching Spock’s pillow. “Spock...cat did it.”

Spock shook his head and made a note to add Jim’s sleep talking comments to his list. He left the room for a few moments and turned off the lights Jim had set up and the music that was still going. After several minutes, he went back into the bedroom and tidied up—he picked up Jim’s clothes and folded them neatly before placing them on his dresser. He picked up his formal robe and hung it in the small closet.  

Spock pulled on clean underwear then turned off the lights Jim had strung up in the bedroom, sending the room into a peaceful darkness. Spock went back to the bed and carefully climbed under the covers and cuddled up behind Jim, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close.

“Spock,” Jim sighed in his sleep. "Purry Vul...cat."

Spock kissed the back of Jim’s neck and closed his eyes, letting Jim warmth and illogical dreams lull him to sleep.


	15. The Day After

Spock knew it was not how a Vulcan acted, but he couldn’t help but smile as he made a simple breakfast the morning after prom. He may have wrecked Jim but Jim had definitely wrecked him back.

Spock stirred the pot of oatmeal then took it off the little burner and turned off the oven. He scooped two helpings into waiting bowls. He added some chopped fruit he had available before picking up the bowls and spoons and placing them on the little dinner table.

Spock looked up hearing footsteps enter the room. Jim stood there in his dress pants and dress shirt. He’d put his glasses back on. His hair was still damp from the shower they’d taken together.

“I like when you smile,” Jim told him.

Spock smiled bigger and ducked his head. “I did not have much to work with so I made oatmeal with fruit. There is bread and eggs if you would like me to make something else. My cooking abilities are limited.”

Jim walked over to the table and shook his head. “Nah, this is fine. Thank you.” Jim touched his arm and kiss his cheek. “I had fun in the shower.”

Spock ducked his head more and shuffled back into the kitchen area. They may not have done the ‘cowboy’ thing Jim wanted to try but they managed to figure out a pleasing position to copulate in while standing in the shower.

Jim chuckled. “Spock, stop acting all cute and embarrassed.”

“I am not embarrassed.” Spock picked up his head and stood up straight. He grabbed two glasses of juice and brought them to the table. He glanced out the window across the room and saw it was still early—the sun had yet to start rising.

Jim yawned then sat down. He made a face and grimaced.

“Jim?”

Jim waved his hand. His face softened. “I’m fine. Just sore.”

“I am sorry. I…”

“Spock, stop apologizing.”

“I am sorry.”

Jim shook his head. “I’m fine. We had sex for the first time and second time. All the stuff I read said soreness would happen. It’ll get better with time.”

“With time,” Spock repeated.

Jim grinned. “Well we do it more and I’ll get used it and the soreness may or may not go away. Considering your…girth, probably not.”

Spock couldn’t help but duck his head again at that comment. He wanted to apologize but knew it was illogical so he took his seat across from Jim.

“Did you…” Jim started then stopped. He bit his bottom lip then looked at Spock. “Was last night…good for you?”

Spock smiled again and nodded. “Best night ever.”

Jim beamed at him and nodded as well. “Yeah, definitely. What about this morning?”

“While I am not fond of water showers, sharing one with you…in that way…was quite pleasing.”

“Yeah, it was. Sorry I stepped on your foot and knocking the shampoo bottle off the shelf on it as well.” Jim laughed lightly. “Took some trial and error to find a position that wouldn’t kill us.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“Vulcans are really strong.”

“We are.” Spock picked up his spoon and tried not to think of how he’d picked Jim up and had the blonde wrap his legs around his hips and that’s how they’d engaged in intercourse that morning.

“I’m also sorry about the nail marks on your back,” Jim said. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

“I am alright, Jim. Please eat. You need the nourishment.”

Jim picked up his spoon and scooped a big helping of oatmeal and fruit on it before shoveling it into his mouth. He chewed and shallowed then placed the spoon on the table. “Spock?”

“Yes, ashal-veh.”

“It doesn’t taste good.”

Spock blinked then took a bit of the oatmeal. He tried not to make a face as he chewed and swallowed. He put his spoon down as well. “No, it does not.”

Jim stood up gingerly and picked up their bowls. He took them into the kitchen and dumped them into the trash. “I’ll see what I can whip up for us.”

“I apolog…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted.

Spock shut up and took a sip of his juice instead.

* * *

 

Several minutes later, Jim came back to the table and placed a plate of French toast and scrambled eggs in front of Spock then sat down with his own plate.

“Voilà,” Jim said. “Pain doré et oeufs brouillés.”

“Merci beaucoup,” Spock replied. “Now in Vulcan.”

Jim made a face then hesitantly said, “Pir mah eh parish-yu-murlar.”

“Pir mah means strawberry toast.”

Jim smiled. “Asal-yem.”

Spock internally chuckled. “Indeed, this is breakfast. Thank you for preparing something that will no doubt be edible.”

“It’s okay, Spock.” Jim reached out and patted his hand. “Some people aren’t cooks. Stick to what you know.”

“And what do I know?” Spock asked, turning his hand over and pressing two of their fingers together.

Jim blushed. “Oh, you know—science, Vulcan stuff, sex.”

Spock blushed as well and shook his head. “Eat your breakfast.”

* * *

 

After breakfast, Spock cleaned away the dishes while Jim got the rest of his belongings together. Spock washed and dried his hands before finding Jim in the bedroom by the window. The sun was just starting to poke up over the horizon.

“I better get going now so no one will see me,” Jim said. He was redressed in his tux from the previous night.

Spock walked closer and stood within arm’s length of his boyfriend. “Last night was extraordinary.”

“Indeed,” Jim agreed before standing up on his tiptoes and kissing Spock on the lips. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and kissed back. Jim broke the kiss and sighed. “I need to get taller.”

“I like that you are shorter than me,” Spock replied.

“It has its moments, but I need another growth spurt.”

Spock kissed Jim on the forehead. “If you do not have another growth spurt, I will not mind.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him then pulled away and went to the window. “Oh, climbing down is going to a bitch,” Jim muttered before easing himself up onto the window sill.

Spock walked over and placed his hands on Jim’s back in a supporting manner as Jim carefully eased out onto the waiting tree branch.

“I’ll see you in the city later, right?” Jim asked, looking back at Spock from the tree.

“Yes. The diner at noon?”

Jim smiled and nodded. “It’s a date. Love you.”

“I love you as well, t’hy’la,” Spock replied before watched Jim shimmy down the tree then disappear towards his dorm hall.

* * *

 

Jim held Spock’s hand as they entered the diner and made their way to their designated booth. Over the past few months, they’d spend every Saturday afternoon at the diner for lunch. Spock had even grown used to Ms. Peggy pinching his cheek.

Spock had Jim sit down first and kept himself from apologize when Jim winced slightly. Jim scooted over and Spock took a seat next to him.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite boys,” Ms. Peggy said, waltzing up to their table.

“Hi, Ms. Peggy,” Jim waved.

“How was your prom? I need to see pictures.”

Spock blinked and looked to Jim. Jim licked his bottom lip then smiled at Peggy.

“You know what? We had such a fun time that we completely forgot to take pictures,” Jim lied.

Spock looked back to Peggy and nodded in agreement.

Peggy frowned. “Oh no.”

Jim shrugged. “Sorry.”

“That just won’t do. You have to have pictures. I know. I have my camera in the back. I’m going to take your picture.”

Spock’s eyes widened. He tried to argue ‘no’ to Ms. Peggy but the woman quickly turned and rushed behind the counter and into the back room of the diner.

“Spock, stop freaking out,” Jim nudged Spock and said. “She’ll take a picture of us and that’s all.”

“Yes, but what if someone…”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek. “No one will see it because no one from our school comes here. Remember.”

“I remember, but…”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek again. “Stop worrying.”

“I am not worrying…” Once more Spock’s cheek was kissed. Spock internally sighed. “One picture.”

Jim grinned and kissed his cheek again. “Love you.”

Spock looked at Jim and gave him a small smile in return. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

A shutter went off next to them. Both turned their heads and found Ms. Peggy was back with a little, antique looking camera. A photo slowly eased out of the button of the camera and Ms. Peggy took it and shook it. After a few moments, she looked at it and smiled.

“You two are looking at each other so romantically,” she said before showing the boys their picture.

“We do look so cute,” Jim responded.

Spock cocked his head to the side. _Yes, yes we do look cute. Especially Jim._

Peggy sat the picture down on the table top then held the camera up again. “Now sit close and put your arms around one another.”

“You took one,” Spock said. “I do not…”

Jim kissed his cheek. “Oh hush, Spock.” Jim cuddled close and wrapped his arms around Spock, one around his back and the other across his chest. He rested his head against Spock’s shoulder. Spock relaxed and focused on the camera.

“Smile, boys,” Peggy said.

.

.

.

“Spock, smile,” Peggy ordered.

Spock blinked then forced a small smile on his features. The shutter went off and Jim laughed.

“Another one please,” Jim asked as Ms. Peggy took the printed picture out and placed it on the table. “I want one.”

Ms. Peggy took another picture.

"Now, stand up so you two can pose like your at prom," Peggy told them. 

 _No more pictures,_ Spock internally groaned as kept his smile and stood up. The things he did for Jim. 

* * *

 

After lunch and several more pictures later, that Spock may or may not have confiscated, Spock allowed Jim to pulled him around the area. They spent a few hours going in and out of various shops and art galleries where they knew they wouldn’t be discovered. Spock relished these moments where they could just be teenagers on a date. He was growing tired of keeping up with the professor façade.

He squeezed Jim’s hand, enjoying the tingles the shot up his arm. Jim looked at him and smiled that breathtaking smile then led him into an antique and consignment store.

“I have some questions,” Jim said as they walked through the shop.

“I may have answers,” Spock replied.

“Don’t get snarky, sweetheart.” Jim stopped at a custom-made wooden dinner table and admired the craftmanship. He ran his free hand along the top. “Wish I could get this.”

“Where would you put it?”

Jim shrugged. He turned and face Spock. “First question, what do those words you said last night mean?” Jim squeezed his hand back and Spock instantly picked up what Jim was asking about.

 _Jim bit his bottom lip for a moment then hesitantly said, “I…I love you.”_  
Spock’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel Jim’s trepidation and edginess at his confession. Spock placed his hand over Jim’s heart on his chest. “Ashalik. Las’hark. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”  
Jim smiled at Spock. His bright blue eyes shimmering. “Is that ‘I love you, too’ in Vulcan?”  
Spock nodded then pressed a sweet kiss to Jim’s lips

Spock closed his eyes and cherished the memory. He felt Jim step closer. His eyes fluttered open at the feel of soft lips pressing against his. Jim smiled into the kiss and moved back. “Well?”

“Ashalik means darling, a special loved one, or beloved.”

Jim took Spock’s other hand in his. “Ashalik.”

Spock nodded. “Las’hark means sun.”

Jim furrowed his brows together. “I’m not your son.”

A chuckled couldn’t be contained as Spock processed Jim’s statement and the mental image Jim had brought up. “No, Jim, no. Sun. S-u-n.”

Jim’s features relaxed. His mouth opened in a ‘O’. “Sun. Like in the sky.”

“Well…the Vulcan sky, but yes.”

Jim grinned. “I’m your sun.”

“You are radiant and breathtaking—the center at which I revolve.”

Jim’s grin got bigger. “I love it.”

“As do I. The last thing I said, taluhk nash-veh k'dular, means I cherish thee. It is the closest Vulcans have to saying ‘I love you’.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular,” Jim repeated slowly but clearly.

Spock smiled and nodded. “Correct.”

“So, I’m your darling, special, beloved sun that you cherish?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim took his hands from Spock and wrapped them around his neck. “I love you, sweetheart. Honey bunny. Pooh bear.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“Spockums.”

“Please cease.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek then asked, “What about that word you called me this morning. T’hee’la?”

“T’hy’la.”

“Yeah that. What’s it mean?”

 _Should I tell him the truth? That he is the other half of my soul—my friend, brother, lover._ Spock internally debated telling Jim until Jim grew impatient and leaned up and nipped at the shell of Spock’s ear. Spock blinked and pulled his ear out of Jim’s reach.

“Spock, what’s it mean?” Jim asked again.

“It is something special. It means…it means…us. It means us.”

“Us?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, us. Friend, brother, lover. Us.”

Jim stepped closer. His fingers played with the hair at Spock’s nape. “Us, huh?”

“That is what I said.”

“T’hy’la,” Jim repeated perfectly.

Spock internally beamed. _You are perfect, ashayam._ “T’hy’la.” Spock leaned down and pressed his lips against Jim’s. They stood next to the table and made out for several moments until the store owner waved a broom at them.

“Enough of this,” The short, elderly woman fussed at them. “You here, you buy something. No kissing on the merchandise.”

“We weren’t on the table,” Jim told her.

She shook the broom at them again. “Buy something or leave. This is not a hook-up place.”

“We were just,” Spock tried but the lady waved the brook around again.

“You don’t buy something, you get out! Out!”

Jim moved away from the lady and hid behind Spock. “We are looking around.”

“Yes, we are going to buy…” Spock looked around then zeroed in on something on a shelf behind the lady. “That tea pot and matching cups.” Spock pointed to it.

The old lady turned and eyed the tea pot and cups before nodding and looking back to Spock.

“300 credits,” she said.

“300! That’s insane!” Jim argued.

“150,” Spock countered. His mother had taken him to many an antique store in his growing up. He knew how to haggle. “And we continue looking around the shop for something else to purchase.”

The old lady sized him up then said. “200 and 15 minutes of looking around. No kissing.”

Spock nodded. “Deal.”

* * *

 

When they left the shop eighteen minutes later, Spock had purchased the tea set and Jim had found an old, but still in good working condition, record player and some vinyls to play on it. Jim had been upset that he didn’t have enough credits to purchase it so Spock helped him to buy it.

It was still early in the afternoon so the old lady agreed to hold the items until the end of the day so Jim and Spock could still walk around without having to lug their big items with them.

Jim took Spock’s hand again and they walked down the block towards the cinema that played old movies.

“How much money does the school pay you?” Jim asked.

“They pay well, but I put the money in my savings in case I need to repay it,” Spock replied. “My parents have been putting a sum of money in my account every few weeks since I’ve been here.”

“So you come from money?”

“I suppose. I do not dwell on my parent’s finances too much.”

“Cool cool. I have a trust. It was set up by Starfleet after my dad died. My brother has one as well. We can’t touch them until we’re twenty-five though.”

“That is good. It makes it so you do not become dependent on it so soon in life.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you for helping with the record player. I’ve always wanted one.”

“And now you have one.” Spock squeezed Jim’s hand as they came upon the movie theater. “What will we be viewing today?”

Jim looked up at the marquee. “Um…lets see… _The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, The Iron Giant, Moonstruck,_ and the original _Ghostbusters._ ” Jim looked to Spock. “Pick one, but don’t pick _The Iron Giant_ because that makes me cry or _Moonstruck_ because, as much as I love Cher, I’m not in the mood for that flick right now, and also don't pick  _The Good, the Bad and the Ugly_ because westerns aren’t really my thing. So, which one, Spock?”

Spock blinked at his boyfriend. “ _Ghostbusters_?”

Jim grinned. “Excellent choice, Spock. No electric shock for you.”

“Jim?”

Jim pulled Spock towards the ticket booth. “There is no Jim, only Zuul.”

Spock arched a brow but said nothing. Jim was illogical but he loved him.


	16. Gotcha

When school resumed Monday, Spock was not surprised to find Prescott absent. He figured that the boy, even though rich and apparently could do whatever he wanted, had been severely reprimanded for the underage drinking and public outburst at prom.

 _Serves him right,_ Spock thought.

The week continued on uneventfully. He and Jim met for tutoring like usual but this time Spock had to reign in every bit of control he had not to succumb to Jim’s advances that they ‘get it on’ on the table. As much as Spock wanted to, he was still a professor and he much preferred having Jim in his bed. And the couch. And shower.

They attended chess club and played against other opponents and pretended they weren’t on friendly terms and Jim met with Ms. Hall for his counseling appointments like he promised he’d continue doing.

At the start of the next week, though, Prescott returned. Spock mentally prepared himself for Prescott’s behavior but the red-headed boy was quiet and attentive throughout the lesson.

When class ended, the students shuffled out while Jim and Prescott stayed behind. Spock watched Jim and Prescott give each other looks before Jim waved at Spock then left the room. Spock turned his attention to Prescott who walked over to his desk.

“Mr. Prescott, it is agreeable to see you back in class,” Spock said. _No, it is not._

“It’s good to be back, Sir. Um…I just wanted to apologize for my behavior at prom,” Prescott said. “I was…out of line and…under the influence of alcohol. I thought something had happened but it clearly didn’t.”

“Indeed, it did not.”

Prescott made a face and gritted his teeth. “Anyway, I’m sorry, Professor Spock. I promise that for the remainder of the school term I will be a model student.”

Spock nodded. “Apology accepted, Mr. Prescott. I look forward to seeing your improved behavior.”

Prescott forced a smile then turned and headed for the door. “I know you pinched me you pointy…”

“Did you say something?” Spock asked loudly.

Prescott paused at the door and turned toward Spock. “Oh, no, Sir. I was just going over my Andoran verb conjugations for next class. Have a nice day.”

“Have a nice day,” Spock replied.

Prescott waved then left the classroom. Spock shook his head but put Prescott out of his mind.

* * *

 

A breathy groan fell from Spock’s lips at the sight of Jim on top of him. Jim had gotten very good at ‘cowboy’ style and Spock greatly enjoyed it. He gripped Jim’s hips as Jim moved up and down on his cock. Jim’s head was thrown back and back arched as he kept up a steady pace.

“Spock,” Jim moaned.

Spock grunted in response and started thrusting up in time with Jim. He took one hand off of Jim’s hip and slowly trailed it up Jim’s chest to a pert nipple and gently pinched. Jim keened and arched into the touch as Spock rolled the nub between his fingers. He’d discovered that this part of Jim’s anatomy was extremely sensitive and drew interesting noises and reactions from Jim.

Jim’s hands slid up Spock’s torso to rest on Spock’s hairy chest. He raised his hips up until Spock was almost out of him then slammed down. The couple let out guttural noises in response.  Jim started moving faster, riding Spock hard; gasping and moaning in pleasure as he did, his cock bouncing against his abdomen.

Spock groaned again. While he liked being in control, he found great pleasure in this position.  He moved his hand from Jim’s chest and pulled Jim down by the back of his neck, leaning up himself to meet Jim in a fierce kiss.  Jim mewled into his mouth and let Spock control the kiss, rocking his hips back and forth.

Spock released his mouth a few moments later and Jim threw his head back and cried out, reaching a hand down to his cock.

“I’m close,” Jim moaned, stroking himself quickly.

Spock nodded and started moving his hips up harder into Jim.

“AH, Spock…fuck,” Jim arched his back and moaned. 

Spock growled and gripped Jim’s hips as he kept trusting up into Jim’s tight heat, nailing Jim’s sweet spot. Jim released his cock and leaned forward. He gripped Spock’s headboard and met Spock’s thrusts—grinding down just as hard.  Their bodies thrummed with pleasure.

Jim clenched his eyes closed and cried out as he emptied himself onto his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock followed soon after, releasing deep inside his lover and growling Jim’s name.  Jim plopped down onto Spock and attempted to catch his breath.   Spock squirmed underneath him and eased his softening member out of Jim.  

“That was amazing,” Jim huffed out. Spock felt Jim smile against before nuzzling under his chin.

“Indeed,” Spock ran a hand through Jim’s damp hair. “You say that after each time.”

Jim turned his head and laid his chin on Spock’s chest. He stared up at him and smiled, “Because each time is amazing.”

Spock kissed Jim’s forehead then rolled them over so he was draped over top his boyfriend. “Are you staying the night?”

Jim nodded. “I sleep better here and I don’t mind getting up super early to sneak back to my bed.”

Spock kissed Jim again. “Then we should get up and clean ourselves.”

“You and always being clean,” Jim chuckled before pushing at Spock’s chest. “Fine, sonic shower then back to bed.”

* * *

 

Not too long later, both were back in Spock’s bed cuddling. Their legs were tangled together, Jim’s head tucked against Spock’s shoulder and Spock’s arm wrapped securely around him.

“What did Brad want this morning?”

Spock sighed. “I do not wish to discuss him in bed.”

“Did you really do that neck pinch thing we was ranting about at prom?”

.

.

.

“Spock.”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Jim, I do not wish to discuss him.”

“Okay, okay.” Jim was quiet for a few moments then said, “The school term will be over within a month. What’s going to happen then?”

“I…I do not know.”

“Your parents will come to get you, right? Everyone will find out then.”

“I…” Spock paused. “I have screwed up.”

“Yeah, we’ve established that. Now how are you going to handle it.”

“Perhaps…I could meet them elsewhere. Take a transport by myself to Vulcan and tell them when I am far away from here.”

“Far away from here,” Jim repeated sadly.

Spock squeezed Jim tightly. “I did not mean…I just…my parents will not let me stay nor will the school I am sure.”

“Sucks.”

“As we have already established—I have screwed up.”

“How pissed will your parents be?”

Spock sighed. “My mother is human. She will be pissed I am sure. My father is Vulcan. Vulcans do not become pissed, but I am certain he will explain how disappointed he is and that since I have chosen the Vulcan way, I should not have illogically rebelled like this.”

Jim sat up and looked down at Spock. “Chosen the Vulcan way? What do you mean by that?”

“I…I made a commitment when I was younger to follow a certain path in life. A logical path. Acceptance into the Vulcan Science Academy and in the future, undergoing Kolinahr to purge all emotions.”

Jim frowned. Spock felt Jim’s sadness through their contact. He immediately regretted the path he’d chosen in his youth.

“So that’s what you want to do? VSA and purging all emotions?” Jim asked.

Spock gently touched Jim’s cheek. “Not anymore, no. I would still like to attend the VSA but I do not wish to undergo Kolinahr anymore.” Spock recalled the words his father spoke to him several years ago. “Logic offers serenity humans seldom experience. The control of feelings... so that they do not control you.” Spock paused. “I meditate and I control myself. I am Vulcan, but…the feelings you bring forth in me—I like them. I do not want to look at you or think about you and feel nothing, Jim. I cherish thee.”

Jim’s frown turned into a smile. He leaned into Spock’s touch before laying back down and cuddling against Spock again. “You have a way with words, Spock.”

“I try.”

Jim snorted. “I like that you’re Vulcan Spock and half Human. You’re perfectly unique and wonderful and if you ever try to undergo that kolinahr thingy, I’ll punch you.” Jim kissed Spock’s neck. “Alright, enough with the drama stuff. The VSA. How does a human go about getting into it?”

“An application.”

“Snarky,” Jim muttered. “So, I could get in and be with you there?”

“You could. The application and interview process is rigorous. Only a small percentage of new students are selected each term out of thousands of applicants. Very few humans have attended.”

“I’m smart. I can do it.”

“I have no doubt that you can, ashayam, but what about Starfleet?”

Jim shrugged. He trailed his fingers through Spock’s chest hair. “I’m still interested in Starfleet. I love space and being up in the stars and the thought of exploring new planets and areas of space is super fucking awesome. But…I’m scared I won’t be good enough or live up to my dad.”

“Jim, you are your own person. You are not your father.” Spock turned, moving them so they laid on their sides and faced one another. “Jim, you are remarkable and clever and fiercely illogical.”

Jim chuckled at that.

“I think you will go far with anything you do.”

Jim rubbed his nose against Spock’s. “What about being a Captain of my own ship?”

“The horror,” Spock teased.

“Hey!”

“I believe you would be the best captain in the fleet, Jim.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Spock replied.

“Will you be there with me? My second in command?”

Spock hesitated briefly. His mind quickly brought up his father, the VSA, and his chosen path before Jim. But Jim is his t’hy’la. He needs to be with him. Jim is his path now. He offered Jim a small smile then replied, “Perhaps.”

Jim gave him a radiant smile before cuddling close so they could go to sleep. 

"Me and you in space...can't wait," Jim yawned. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, while Jim slept, Spock carefully extracted himself from Jim’s grip and left the bedroom. He heard Jim giggle in his sleep then settle back down.

Spock sat down at his computer terminal and pulled up his message app. He typed a message to his mother and told her he’d found his special someone and he needed to speak to her and father face-to-face. He requested that they come to the school as soon as possible.

Spock finished the message and sent it. He was ready to come clean and face the consequences of his actions. He just hoped he and Jim could somehow remain together.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Spock dismissed his Vulcan class at the bell then moved to his desk to gather his belongings. A few students came up to him with questions that he dutifully answered or indicated where they could find the answer in the lecture notes from the day.

As the last student left and the door closed behind them, Spock looked up and found Jim still sitting at his desk in the front of the room.

“Mr. Kirk, class dismissed,” Spock said.

“I have a question about my grade, Professor,” Jim said with a grin.

Spock raised a slanted brow. “Jim, you have an A in this class. What is there to discuss?”

Jim stood up from his desk and sauntered over to Spock, swaying his hips as he did. He stood before Spock’s desk. “I think I have a D in this class, Sir. Not an A.”

“You do not have a D.”

Jim slowly walked around so he stood in-between Spock and the desk. He hopped up onto the furniture and spread his legs before reaching out and pulling Spock to stand between them. “No, I have a D, Professor that I really, really need to make into an A.” Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist. “Is there anything I can do to make that happen, Professor?”

Spock stared at Jim then blinked. “I do not understand what is occurring here. You have an A. Why do you think you have a D. Are you requesting extra credit work, Jim? Because you do not require anything extra as you have the highest grade in the class and why are you on my desk.”

Jim looked Spock in his eyes, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly. He was quiet for a few moments before saying, “You really don’t understand what’s going on here, do you?”

“I do not.”

Jim sighed and patted Spock on the chest. “Sweetheart, I was trying to roleplay.”

“Roleplay. As in what you do in DnD club?”

“Not really. I wanted to um…” Jim started blushing. “roleplay…sexually.”

Spock blinked again. Jim wanted to play roleplay sexually with him. In his room. On his desk. “Explain.”

“Spock,” Jim groaned. “Look, I was trying to play a flirty student trying to…you know…offer sex stuff for a better grade.”

“That is against the honor code.”

“Not for real, Spock,” Jim poked him in the chest. “Roleplay. It’s not real, Spock.”

.

.

.

“I still do not…”

“Okay, okay, forget the roleplay,” Jim interrupted with a frown. “We’ll try that another time.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Jim ran his hands up Spock’s chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. Spock leaned down and met Jim’s lips.

"I love you," Jim muttered against Spock's lips before pulling Spock closer and arching against him. Their groins rubbed against one another and both groaned. 

"Jim, we should not..."

"Oh hush," Jim said before kissing Spock again. 

Spock carded a hand through Jim's hair and decided the hell with it. He tilted his head to the side slightly and took control of the kiss, dipping his tongue inside Jim's mouth to tangle with his. 

Jim moaned and removed one hand from Spock's neck to reach between them. Spock was thankful he chose to wear dark slacks today as Jim quickly undid the fastenings and slipped his hand inside. 

Spock broke the kiss and let out a guttural noise as Jim gripped his growing arousal. 

"Enjoying yourself, Professor?" Jim asked, nipping at Spock's jaw. 

Spock nodded. His hands slid down Jim's back and grabbed his pert posterior. Jim pulled Spock's cock out and started stroking him firmly. 

"Am I going to get an A, Professor?" Jim asked before licking along the shell of Spock's pointy ear. 

"Jim, we are not roleplaying," Spock said. 

"Aw, please. We've already got it started. Just pretend. Use that imagination of yours." Jim suckled at the tip of Spock's ear. 

Spock closed his eyes. Jim was his student and his boyfriend, but not his boyfriend in the roleplay. Just a student. Spock groaned as Jim rubbed his thumb against the double ridges. Jim was just a student who needed a passing grade and was willing to do anything sexual to get it. 

Spock opened his eyes and decided he would try and play. He moved his ear away from Jim's mouth and pressed a kiss to Jim's lips. 

"Mr. Kirk, I think..." The sound of a shutter going off caused Spock to stop talking and freeze. Jim's grip on him stilled.

The couple stared at one another before they slowly turned their heads towards the noise and found someone holding a PADD up in front of their face. Blue and brown eyes widened in shock as the PADD slowly moved down to reveal a grinning Prescott standing in the doorway.

“Gotcha,” he said before turning and running away.


	17. Big Trouble and Goodbyes

Spock sat in the headmaster’s office as his parents were greeted by Headmaster Brinkman just outside the room. He kept his eyes downcast, not looking up at hearing the three come into the room.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” Brinkman said.

“We were already in route,” Sarek replied. “Spock had requested our presence several hours before you contacted us.”

“Spock,” his mother said, appearing on his left. “Are you alright?”

“I am adequate,” Spock spoke, still not looking up.

“Spock.”

Spock looked up at his mother’s tone. She wore no headscarf as the weather was fair outside. Her wavy brown hair was down over her shoulders and she was wearing a fitted floral print dress. “Mother. You look beautiful today.”

“Son,” Amanda smiled down at him before gently touching his cheek. Spock leaned into the warmth. “Is everything alright?”

“No.”

“Has something occurred?” Sarek asked.

“Yes, something—a few things have occurred,” Brinkman answered. “Please have a seat so we may discuss them.”

Spock looked away from his mother and focused on Brinkman’s desk. His mother’s touch left him as she sat down in the chair to his left and Sarek sat to Spock’s right.

“Spock messaged us two nights ago,” Amanda started. “He requested we come here as soon as possible.” Spock saw his mother look at him out of the corner of his eye. “You wanted to talk to us face-to-face. Does this have to do with your ‘special someone’?”

“I think we should start from the beginning,” Brinkman spoke.

“The beginning?” Sarek questioned.

Brinkman nodded. “When Spock arrived here nearly four months ago, there was a misunderstanding. I was expecting a Vulcan professor not a student and when Spock arrived, I assumed he was the professor and greeted him as such.”

“I am certain my son corrected your misunderstanding,” Sarek said.

“Spock.”

Spock raised his eyes to meet Brinkman’s then shook his head. “I did not correct the misunderstanding.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father look at him with a raised brow. “You did not?”

“No.”

“I don’t understand,” Amanda said. “Spock didn’t correct your misunderstanding so…has he...” Amanda looked at Spock. “Have you been posing as a professor this whole time?”

“Yes.”

“Spock,” both his parents said in a shocked tone.

Spock looked down to his lap and said nothing.

“Spock has been teaching two classes,” Brinkman continued. “An advanced mathematics class for junior and seniors and Vulcan. I have to admit that up until two days ago, he was a model professor and faculty member. Students had given excellent feedback to his classes and the administration was discussing keeping him on for next term.”

“What occurred two days ago?” Sarek asked.

Spock glanced up from his lap. He watched Brinkman open his desk drawer and pull out Prescott’s PADD.

“Two days ago, _Professor_ Spock was photographed in a…well…an intimate position with a student.”

“Spock,” his parents both said again as Brinkman handed over the PADD to Sarek.

Spock had already seen that photograph Prescott took. The picture showed him and Jim quite close together, right after they’d ceased kissing. Spock was relieved their positioning and Jim’s legs around his waist blocked view of little Spock in Jim’s hand but one could possibly infer what Jim was doing with his hand down there.

His mother placed a hand over her face and shook her head while his father placed the PADD back on the desk.

“I assume this is the only picture,” Sarek stated.

“Yes. Another student took this picture and immediately came to me with it. I confiscated it, of course, and made sure no other copies were stored or sent.”

“That did not stop him from spreading the news around campus,” Spock spoke to Brinkman, looking at him pointedly.

Amanda put her hand down and sighed. “What happened after this was brought to your attention?”

“Campus security detained Spock while the proper authorities were notified. We thought he was…how old did you originally say you were, Spock? Twenty-six? Well, anyway, we knew he was above age and the student in the picture is clearly underage. We tried to get the student to leave the room and go to the hospital, but he didn’t want to leave and that’s when he told us that Spock was seventeen. We questioned Spock and he confessed to everything. The authorities arrived but then quickly left for us to deal with this incident.”

His parents were quiet for a while Spock recalled what had happened.

 ***

_Spock moved away from Jim and tucked himself back into his pants._

_“Oh shit,” Jim said, sliding off the desk to stand before Spock._

_“Oh shit, indeed.” Spock looked to the door where Prescott had only just been a few moments previous. The red head had hightailed it out of there right after saying ‘gotcha’. “He will no doubt go straight to Headmaster Brinkman.”_

_“Yeah and possibly show the picture to his goons.”_

_Spock sighed and sat down in his chair. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his face in his hands._

_“I’m sorry,” Jim said._

_“It is not your fault. This is my fault. Everything is my fault.”_

_“Well in the grand scheme of things, it is your fault. You were the one that decided to be bad at rebelling and start all of this.”_

_Spock sat back and slid his hands down his face to stare at Jim._

_Jim smiled at him. “It is, though, my fault for what just happened. I got a bit too frisky thinking about roleplaying. I should’ve saved it for your bedroom.”_

_“Indeed, you should have.”_

_“So, I’m sorry. We could’ve had a few more days or weeks before having to come clean.”_

_“Days,” Spock told him. “I contacted my parents last night and told them to come here at once so I could confess.”_

_“Oh. Days then huh?” Jim looked do the floor and fidgeted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_Spock stood up and took his hands in his. “I was going to tell you this evening so that we could plan how to stay together once my parents and the school found out.”_

_Jim looked up at him. Spock took a hand from Jim’s and pushed the blonde’s glasses back up his nose. Jim smiled again._

_“Do you have any plans for now?” Jim asked._

_“I do not.”_

_They turned towards the door as the sound of multiple feet running down the corridor towards them could be heard. A few moments later three security officers and Brinkman barged in. They all stared at one another before Brinkman, his face beat red, stepped forward and motioned for Jim to come towards him._

_“James, come here now,” Brinkman ordered._

_Jim looked at Spock then back to Brinkman. He dropped his hands from Spock’s and stepped a few feet towards Brinkman._

_“Look, there has been a big misunderstanding…hey!”_

_The security guards rushed forward and tackled Spock to the ground. Spock hit hard and sucked in a breath as he pushed down the small surge of pain that welled up in him. He didn’t fight as his arms were pulled back behind his back and he was handcuffed._

_“Stop that!” Jim yelled. “You don’t need to do that!”_

_“James.” Spock turned his head as he heard Ms. Hall’s voice. “James, come over to me and let’s talk.”_

_The security guards hauled Spock up to stand on his feet. Jim stood by Ms. Hall now with Brinkman between him and Spock. Brinkman glared daggers at Spock._

_“I don’t want to talk,” Jim fussed to Hall._

_“The proper authorities will be here soon,” Brinkman said, his tone quite angry. “This planet does not take kindly to people like you.”_

_Spock raised a brow at that._

_“Jim, let’s go to the hospital and get checked over,” Hall said, trying to lure Jim away._

_Jim shook his head and tried to walk back over to Spock but Brinkman stood in front of him._

_“James, this pervert has no control over you anymore. I suggest you go to the hospital and get examined. The authorities will get your statement…”_

_“Oh, shut up! Spock isn’t a perv. He’s seventeen! Seventeen! One year older than me. I don’t need to get examined and I don’t need to give any statements because Spock’s my boyfriend and everything has been consensual.”_

_“Indeed, it has,” Spock finally spoke. One of the guards squeezed his arm tightly. Spock didn’t spare him a glance as Brinkman blinked then walked over to Spock and looked him over._

_“Seventeen?”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_“Spock is seventeen and he’s a dumbass because he didn’t correct you when you thought he was a professor,” Jim continued. “He should be a student not a professor._

_Brinkman looked at Spock, really looked at him before asking, “Are you really seventeen?”_

_Spock nodded._

_“And not…not a professor?”_

_“I was supposed to be enrolled as a student but you thought I was from the VSA so I did not correct you. I apologize.” Spock paused then asked, “May I please be uncuffed?”_

_Brinkman looked back at Jim and Ms. Hall. “Seventeen.” He repeated._

_Ms. Hall merely looked at Spock with disappointment before taking Jim by the wrist and leading him out of the room._

_***_

Spock hadn’t been able to see or talk to Jim since.

“Spock,” his father finally spoke, turning towards Spock in his seat. “You chose to follow the Vulcan way. A way of logic and order. Why have you strayed from that path in such a way? To lie about your true reason for being here, to lie about your age and to start a relationship under the guise of this lie? You know better. You were raised better.”

Spock straightened up in seat. “It was a lapse in logic. My human side…no, I…I felt an illogical need to rebel when the misunderstanding presented itself,” Spock admitted. “I have been told, though, that this does not constitute a rebellion but employment. Rebellion is staying out late, drinking, joy riding, tattoos…”

“Yes, yes,” Amanda interrupted. “We know what it means to rebel. Spock, what were you thinking? Or where you even thinking?”

“I was not thinking properly or logically at the time I said ‘yes’ and by the time I realized the error of my ways, I did not want to correct the misunderstanding.”

“Why?” Sarek asked.

Spock finally looked at his father. “I know I chose the Vulcan way, Sa-mekh. I do want to continue with it…partially.”

Sarek said nothing but merely continued to look back at him so Spock kept talking, “I would still like to attend the VSA but I do not wish to undergo Kolinahr anymore. My reason for not correcting the misunderstanding is because I found my t’hy’la and I did not…I do not wish to be parted from him.”

“T’hy’la? Spock, such a bond is…”

“I am certain he is my t’hy’la, Sa-mekh,” Spock interrupted. “His mind reaches out to mine when we touch.”

Sarek went silent again. He turned back in his seat to face forwards.

“Teenagers,” Amanda sighed. “Mr. Brinkman, since both boys are underage, and you stated that the authorities left it to you to deal with us, no charges will be brought against Spock.”

“Correct,” Brinkman said. “No charges, however, as Spock stated, the news of the incident has spread across campus. We have had parents calling in an uproar that a teenager has been teaching students for the past few months and that said teenager was engaged in a relationship with a student. Also, Spock has been accepting paychecks this whole time.”

Amanda and Sarek exchanged a look before Amanda looked at her son.

“I have saved every cent in my savings, Mother,” Spock said.

“Good.” Amanda smiled at Brinkman. “Spock will return the paychecks he took while working here and you will return his tuition and boarding payment that we paid and that you accepted when we enrolled him.”

Brinkman blinked then started sputtering. “I um…well that money…its um…”

“It’s owed back to us,” Sarek said. “You made this mistake. You opened the door for Spock to lie and as wrong as it was,” Sarek looked pointedly at his son. “He did not attend the school as he was supposed to so the money will be returned and you will get his paychecks back.”

Brinkman nodded after a while. “Fine. That is agreeable, but Spock is from here on banned from this school and its grounds.” Brinkman stood up. “I need to get some paperwork and leave you alone to speak with your son.” Brinkman then left the room.

Spock kept his eyes forward as his parents both turned and stared at him in disappointment.

“I made a mistake,” Spock admitted. “I know how wrong I was with lying and illogically rebelling in this way. I apologize for my behavior and the repercussions of my behavior. Jim had nothing to do with my initial lie and I do not want him to be in trouble because of me. I take full responsibility.” Spock paused then added. “I also got a tattoo.”

Amanda sighed once again. “Spock. Kan-bu. Now do you realize why we couldn’t leave you by yourself at home. You are not mature enough to be on your own yet.”

“Mother…”

“You are still a child. A growing child who just made a huge mess with this lie. The school is getting complaints from parents, grades may have to be omitted, students may have to retake these classes now, and you’ve lost a semester of schooling.”

“I understand,” Spock said.

“There will be consequences when we return to Vulcan,” Sarek spoke. "Serious consequences."

“Yes, consequences,” Amanda agreed. “Grounded for starters.”

“What is grounded?” Sarek questioned his wife.

Amanda waved a hand. “Restrictions, then. Restrictions until your eighteenth birthday.”

“Understood,” Spock said.

.

.

.

Amanda gently smacked at her son’s bicep. “How could you get a tattoo? You’re seventeen. And you’re sexually active now? S'chn T'gai Spock! I told you to make friends. Maybe make a special friend not find your soulmate and have sex.”

“Amanda.”

“Sarek, our son has a tattoo and has a boyfriend.”

“I am aware. We have been discussing this for the better part of the hour.”

Amanda shook her head. “Big trouble, Spock. Big trouble.”

“I understand,” was the only thing Spock felt he could say.

“Have you two been using protection?” Amanda asked.

Spock opened his mouth then shut it. He could not lie so he shook his head.

Sarek sighed this time as Amanda closed her eyes and started to count to ten.

“Well, at least he was with another male and we do not have to anticipate an unplanned pregnancy,” Sarek said.

Amanda shot her husband a look as Brinkman came back into the room.

* * *

 

Third minutes later, after more scolding from his parents and Brinkmanship and forms signed, Spock entered his quarters, followed by his parents and Brinkman. Their walk across campus had been a small spectacle. Students walking to and from classes passed them with incredulous looks and whispered to one another. Spock ignored them as best he could, but some of them spoke about Jim and he wanted to punch them.

“At least he kept the room decent,” Brinkman said, looking around the living room area.

Spock ignored him and walked pasted, into his bedroom where he stopped and stared in disbelief. “Jim.”

Jim smiled at him from where he stood in the middle of the room. “Hey, Spock.”

“James?” Spock heard Brinkman say but Spock didn’t spare him a glance as he rushed over to Jim and wrapped his arms around him. Spock felt so much relief wash over him as he held Jim in his arms and buried his face in the slightly younger boy’s neck.

“James Kirk, you should not be here. You need to leave…” Brinkman tried but Amanda interrupted.

“We will be leaving with Spock within in the next few hours. I think a moment or two alone with Jim would be beneficial.”

“But…but…”

“Headmaster, you are no longer needed right now,” Sarek said before Spock heard the bedroom door close.

“No funny business,” his mother called.

“Your parents seem cool,” Jim said, patting Spock on the back.

“Hmm.” Spock hugged Jim tighter.

“Getting tough to breath, sweetheart.”

“My apologies,” Spock said, easing up the hug and pulling back slightly to look down at Jim. “I have missed you.”

“It’s been just a day or two, Spock.”

“Yes, but that is still too long to be without your company.”

Jim took Spock’s hands in his. “Missed you too and yeah, it has been a rough few days.”

Spock sat down on the edge of his bed and had Jim sit next to him. “If anyone has said anything to you…”

Jim shook his head. “Nah, I’ve been mostly cooped up in my room. No one has tried to say anything to me. Well, Ben did when I went to get dinner last night, but only to say that you do look like a teenager and we make a cute couple.”

“Have you been eating?”

Jim nodded. “I didn’t the first night and the next morning but I remember I promised you I would if anything happened so I ate a good lunch and dinner and had a nice breakfast and lunch today. And some snacks.”

“Thank you. Have you…has Ms. Hall…”

“She’s been talking to me. I haven’t wanted to talk to her but until you leave and my mom comes and gets me, I have nothing to do but talk to her.”

“First, what have you been talking about and secondly, your mother is coming to get you?”

Jim chuckled. “Okay, first, she’s wanted to know about us. How much I knew of your lie at first, did you talk me into anything, was everything really consensual, and how this relationship is a codependency nightmare.”

“What did you tell her?”

Jim laced their fingers together. “I told her that I loved you. She tried to talk me out of this being love, but I remained firm because I do love you.”

“And I love you.” Spock couldn’t resist giving Jim a small kiss on the lips. He really had missed Jim.

“Um, I also told her that it’s been you, not her, that has gotten my eating habits on a better path and that I don’t care if its codependent, it works for us. She wasn’t too happy about that but did admit that you’ve been a positive influence on me these past few months. She recommends I see another counselor when I return to Earth and cease contact with you to better myself—too see how I am without you and build from there.”

“What do you think about all that?”

Jim shrugged. “I hate the idea of being parted from you but I…I understand what she’s saying. I do think maybe working on myself…away from you…might be something I need to do. See who I am on my own and what I can accomplish without having to be dependent on someone else driving me.” Jim shrugged again. “I figured when this day did come, when we would be parted, and it hurts. It hurts a lot, Spock, but I think I can do it…only if I know that we’ll meet again, that we’ll be together again.”

Spock cupped Jim’s cheek and then rested his forehead against Jim’s. “We will be together again, t’hy’la. It is inevitable. Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched.”

“That’s pretty. Is it a Vulcan thing?”

“Yes.”

Jim looked away then said softly, "I guess this..." Jim's voice hitched. "this means that we're...we’re breaking up?”

Spock felt tears start to form in his eyes. “I believe so.” He blinked and a tears fell to his cheeks. He sat back and saw Jim was in a similar state.

Jim blue eyes glistened behind his glasses as he smiled. “To answer your second query, yes, my mom has been called. She knows what has happened and is in route to get me and to take me home to Iowa where I guess we’ll stay. I don’t know. Mom has been able to take early retirement from Starfleet for a few years now. She might just do that.” Jim sniffled. “I guess I’ll finish school, then travel for a while.”

“Travel?”

“Yeah. To work on myself. I could go from transport to transport, hitching rides to different places, explore on my own for a little. Have a nice adventure before maybe going into Starfleet. Haven’t decided yet. Maybe I’ll attend the VSA too.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Spock said. “If you remember, I did promise to ask my parents to take you with us? You could continue schooling with me and then we could both take a year and go on an adventure.”

Jim shook his head. “That does sound great, Spock, but I’m not going to hold you to asking your parents to let me go with you. How pissed are they about all of this anyway?”

Spock sniffled too. “I am grounded until I am eighteen.”

“Damn. That’s like eight months.”

“Indeed. Mother is cross about the tattoo and the fact that we have engaged in unprotected intercourse.”

“Shit.”

Spock nodded.

“What about your dad?”

“He was…disappointed that I have not continued my Vulcan path and acted without logic during my time here. He stated that there will be consequences when we return home.”

“What consequences?”

“I do not know. I have never been in this amount of trouble before. I do not think being sent to my room without my junior tricorder will be a sufficient consequence in this case.”

Jim laughed. “No, definitely not.”

Both went quiet for a little while. Spock tried not to cry anymore but still some tears remained. He squeezed Jim’s hand.

“Would you care to…to write one another in our absence?” Spock asked.

“It might be too painful to do that. Writing or even video chats…it wouldn’t be enough.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Spock kissed Jim’s wet cheek. “Then I guess this is goodbye.”

Jim snorted. “Not yet, sweetheart. I still have to help you pack up, properly meet your parents, and then escort you to whatever vehicle is waiting to take you away from me. We still have at least an hour before we're done, Spock.”

Spock allowed himself to smile. “Of course. What was I thinking?”

“Well considering your track record on thinking, I think you need a lot more work on it in our absence. Seriously, the worst at thinking.” Jim took his hand away and sniffled. He looked around the room then to Spock. “C’mon, lets pack. Where’s your suitcase?”

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Spock opened his bedroom door and walked out holding his packed suitcase. Jim followed behind him and smiled at Amanda and Sarek sitting on the couch. The adults stood and approached.

“I have packed everything but a few items in this room. The few groceries in the kitchen can be thrown out.”

Amanda nudged her husband. Sarek reached out and took Spock’s suitcase from him to hold.

Jim stepped forward and held his hand out to Amanda. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Jim. James Kirk, but I go by Jim, ma’am.”

“Amanda, Spock’s mother,” she shook his hand and replied.

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this. Spock kind of fudged up, huh?”

Amanda chuckled. “He did fudge up.”

Spock shook his head and put his arm around Jim. Jim leaned into him and said, “I told him that he wasn’t rebelling that he got himself a job.”

Amanda smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. “So, was it you that talked him into that tattoo then?”

Spock nearly smiled as he watched Jim’s eyes widened slightly. “Jim, my mother asked you a question.”

Jim blinked then looked to Sarek. He held his hand up in a Vulcan salute. “Dif-tor heh smusma.”

Sarek held his hand up as well. “Sochya eh dif. I am Sarek, Spock’s father.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir. I am sorry we had to meet like this.” Jim repeated.

“Was the tattoo your idea or not?” Sarek asked.

Jim licked his bottom lip. “Um…yes.”

“And did you get a tattoo as well, young man?”

“I got my ear pierced.”

Amanda stepped closer to her husband and cocked her head the side. “I do not see a pierced ear.”

“Um…it was bothering me so I took it out after a few days. Spock, bought you a tea set.” Jim pointed to the set on the kitchen counter still boxed up from the antique store. “Is that nice? He haggled with the antique owner over the price.”

 _He is too cute,_ Spock thought.

Amanda laughed. “I’m just messing with you, Jim. You are adorable and I do very much wish we could’ve meet under different circumstances.” Amanda walked over to him and pulled him into a big hug.

“Jim’s mother is coming to get him,” Spock spoke as his mother hugged his boyfriend.

“When will she be here?” Amanda asked, pulling away from Jim.

“Not for a few days. She’s in Starfleet and her ship wasn’t in this quadrant when the school contacted her.”

“I hope you won’t be losing anything with leaving this school.”

“Jim is at the top of his class,” Spock said. “He is brilliant.” _And beautiful._

“And has my Vulcan son completely smitten with you. I’m glad you won’t fall behind.”

“Amanda,” Sarek said. “It is time to depart.”

Amanda nodded and looked to Spock. “Do you wish to say goodbyes here or…”

“I’ll walk with you to where your ride is,” Jim said. “I need some fresh air and to scandalize the school walking hand-in-hand with Spock.”

Sarek arched a brow and looked pointedly at his son.

Spock ducked his head. “Jim is human. They enjoy hand holding.”

“Sarek, leave them alone,” Amanda said. “C’mon, boys, time to go.”

* * *

 

Spock actually relished in everyone staring at them as he held Jim’s hand and followed his parents across campus. He stood up a bit straighter and puffed out his chest a bit. Everyone now knew…Jim was his.

Jim held his hand tightly and Spock picked his trepidation and anxiety. _They’re all looking, they’re all looking, stop looking, yes, we’re together…boyfriends…at lease for the next few minutes. They need to stop staring the stupid ass jerks._

 “Jim,” Spock spoke. “Your mind is loud.”

“I’m sorry. They just all keep staring.”

“Let the stupid ass jerks stare then.”

Amanda glanced back at Spock. “Language, kan-bu.”

“Sorry, ko-mekh.”

Jim chuckled at him and nudged against Spock. “She called you a baby.”

“I am not a baby.”

“You’re my baby,” Amanda told him.

“Kan-bu, Spock," Jim said.

Spock released Jim’s hand, reached around and pinched Jim’s butt.

“Hey!” Jim jumped away from Spock. “Amanda, Spock’s being mean to me.”

“I am certain you deserved it,” Amanda looked back and winked at him.

“The hovercar is just there,” Sarek pointed out.

Amanda stopped and turned to the boys. “Spock, it is time to say goodbye now.”

Spock nodded.

“We will be waiting in the car,” Sarek said. “James, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Perhaps we will see each other again someday.”

“Yes, Jim, I do hope to see you again,” Amanda agreed. She hugged him again. “Please take care of yourself and keep up with your school work.”

“I will,” Jim hugged her back.

Amanda stepped away. Sarek offered Jim another Vulcan salute then walked with his wife to the waiting hovercar. Spock turned and faced Jim.

Jim immediately wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight and pressing his face into Spock’s shoulder.

“I wish we had more time,” Spock heard Jim’s muffled voice say.

Spock wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his hands up and down Jim’s back. He felt Jim’s breath hitch and the wetness of Jim’s starting to cry again against his shoulder. “I wish that as well, ashayam, but we will meet again one day in the near future. Our paths are destined to cross.”

“Again, with your words,” Jim sniffled. “Maybe when I’m eighteen, my first stop on my adventure will be to Vulcan.”

“I await that day, t’hy’la.”

“You’ll go with me?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim chuckled and kissed Spock’s neck before pulling back slightly to stare up at Spock. “I’ll be taller by then.”

“Perhaps.”

“Hey, I will.”

“And perhaps I will as well.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him. Spock kissed Jim in response, claiming his mouth and tongue in a passionate kiss.

“Oh, would you look at that,” they heard Prescott call out. “It’s the lovebirds.”

Spock pulled away from kissing Jim and rested his forehead against his. “It is illogical to hate.”

“Yeah, I hate him too,” Jim said before giving Spock a peck on the lips. “Ignore him, sweetheart.”

“You leaving, _Professor_?” Prescott asked. “Awe, what a shame. We all really liked you here. Especially Kirk. Is that how he got those straight As? On his knees?”

They heard Prescott and his goons start laughing.

“Just ignore him, Spock,” Jim told him. “He’s a piece of shit.”

“I’m sure Kirk will find another professor when you’re gone or I can keep him company.”

Spock growled and turned his head towards Prescott to glare at him. He saw him standing with three friends under a tree a few yards away.

“Spock, ignore him. I’ll give him a good punch when I leave in a few days.” Jim gently grabbed Spock’s chin and turned his head back around. “I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied, looking into Jim’s beautiful sapphire eyes. “There will not be a day that I do not think about you. I…”

“Hey! Was all that tutoring just so you two could get it on?” Prescott called out.

Spock growled again. “Excuse me, ashal-veh.” Spock turned towards Prescott then, to be safe, walked over to his parents waiting car. The window rolled down and his parents came into view.

“Are you ready to depart?” Sarek asked.

“Negative. I have a question. I am already in an immense amount of trouble, correct?”

His parents nodded.

“So, there is no way for me to be in any more trouble than I already am in, correct?”

His parents exchanged a look. His father shook his head. “I do not think so. Why do you ask?”

“Excuse me,” Spock said before turning on his heel and walking over to Prescott and his goons. The goons immediately lost their expressions of amusement and stepped back in fear. Prescott, on the other hand, stepped up and puffed out his chest.

“You can’t touch me,” Prescott told him. “Not with your mommy and daddy over there. Oh, and look, it’s the headmaster.”

Spock glanced behind him and saw Brinkman approaching. Spock’s eyes darted back to Prescott. “As I informed you on prom night, I can touch you.”

“You do and…”

“And nothing,” Spock told him, stepping closer into Prescott’s personal space. “My father is a diplomat and thus, I have immunity. My family’s prominence is far greater than yours and I believe wealthier. Not that any of it matters.”

Prescott’s nose flared.

“I am leaving now, but Jim will be here for another day or two. You will leave him alone or else I will come back and find you.”

“And then what? You’ll nerve pinch me? Punch me? Huh? What are you going to do, Vulcan?”

“Bother Jim and you will find out.”

“Fuck you and that slut,” Prescott spat.

Spock took in a deep breath and released it. He then offered Prescott a small smile before punching him squarely in the face. Prescott fall back into his goons who dropped him to the ground where he lay unconscious with a bloody and possibly broken nose.

Spock turned away, ignored the sputtering and red-faced Brinkman, and walked back over to Jim. His parents had apparently stepped out of the car and his mother was fussing at him. Spock ignored her and focused on Jim who stared at with in awe.

“I wanted to do that,” Jim said.

“Goodbye, t’hy’la,” Spock said before taking him into his arms, dipping him down slightly and kissing him soundly. Jim melted in his arms but Spock couldn’t make this last as long as he wanted to. He straightened them up then turned and walked away without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter/epilogue left :)


	18. Sweethearts

Jim woke feeling something poking his back. He kept his eyes closed and swatted his hand out at the offending poker. “No poking. Too early.”

“Jim, time to wake up,” a gruff voice said before the poking started again.

Jim groaned. “Too early,” he muttered before turning over and falling onto the floor. Jim groaned in pain this time and opened his eyes. “Ow.”

An older, brunette man appeared over Jim. “You fell off the couch, Jim.”

 _No shit,_ Jim thought before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Morning Bones. Did you make breakfast?”

“I think the better question is: how did you get into my apartment? I confiscated your key after the jello incident.”

Jim stood up and stretched. “I have my ways.”

“You broke into my apartment to sleep on my couch. Why? And by the way, you were talking in your sleep again.”

“I don’t talk in my sleep,” Jim replied before walking over to Bones’ kitchen area. “You talk in your sleep.”

“You do and you say crazy things. What the hell is a purry Vulcat? Or do I even want to know?”

Jim chuckled. “Nah, you don’t want to know.” Jim grabbed the tin of coffee and started to prepare a pot for the two of them.

Bones watched him. “You know you’re in my apartment, right? That is my coffee maker.”

Jim gave Bones a dazzling smile and batted his eyelashes. “I know and I’m making us coffee.”

“That doesn’t work on me, kid.”

“Yes, it does, now make me pancakes.” Jim pouted this time and batted his lashes.

Bones remained silent for a few moments before sighing, “Fine.” Bones moved past Jim and started grabbing up the ingredients needed to make pancakes.

* * *

 

“You going to tell me why you slept on my couch last night?” Bones asked a little while later. He’d made the pancakes and now he and Jim sat at his kitchen island for breakfast.

Jim shrugged. “Woke up in the middle of the night. Apartment just felt…it was too quiet and I hate sleeping alone.”

“I know. I did share a room with you the past three months on the Farragut.”

“Did you not enjoy our slumber parties, Bones? Because I did.”

“Oh yes, being stuck with you for three months in a death trap was the best time of my life.”

“Ha ha.”

“And hearing you talk and laugh in your sleep was super fun as well.”

“I don’t talk or laugh in my sleep. You’re just hearing things.”

“You do.” Bones sipped his coffee then asked, “Are you going to crash on my couch tonight or is…”

Jim shook his head. “No, it’ll be alright.” Jim looked at the time on the oven then shoved the last of his pancakes into his mouth.

“Jim, eat slowly, dammit.”

Jim stood up and chewed. He put his plate and cup away. “I gotta run.”

“How many classes do you have this semester?”

“Today I am taking two, teaching two. Tomorrow I take three. I’ll seeya later, Bonesy!” Jim called before running out of the door. He entered his apartment across the hall and stopped. He looked around and sighed. It still was too quiet as he went into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and touched the picture frame on the bedside table. He then grabbed up the necklace he’d place there the previous night before bed and put it on before getting ready for the day.

* * *

 

Jim sat in the cafeteria by himself and scrolled through the syllabus for his next class on his PADD. Without taking his eyes off his PADD, he reached a hand out and grabbed his burger and took a big bite.

“Really?” Jim said through a mouth fool of food as he felt something drip down on his red cadet top. He dropped his PADD and looked down. A big glob of mayonnaise had seeped out of the burger and onto him.

He chewed the food in his mouth and looked around his table top for a napkin. _Dammit, I thought I grabbed some._ As he was about to stand to get one, an ebony hand appeared in front of him holding a few napkins. Jim gladly took it and wiped off the mayo before looking up and smiled.

“Uhura. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Uhura sat down across from him with her tray of food. “You always manage to spill something or another on you, don’t you Kirk?”

Jim nodded. “I’m a hot mess, what can I say.”

“A mess definitely.”

Jim chuckled. “Still won’t admit you like me, Michelle?”

Uhura grinned. “That is not my name and I like you as a fellow cadet. Nothing more.”

“Oh darn,” Jim sighed. “And here I thought I was finally winning you over.”

Uhura shook her head.

Jim grabbed a fry from his tray and popped it into his mouth. “When did you get in? I heard your ship was delayed and that all cadets and professors on board would be given a few days to reacclimate before coming to classes.”

“We got in this morning around six. I didn’t want to start school late even though we were allowed, so here I am.”

“Always the over achiever.”

“You are as well.”

Jim nodded. “I also heard that you’re quite the chess player.”

Uhura looked confused. “How did you…” She trailed off as a cadet walked up to their table and handed out a couple fliers.

“Back to school mixer tonight in the Cochrane dorms. Its BYOB.”

“No thanks,” Uhura handed back the flier.

“Yeah, me too,” Jim handed his back as well. “Have fun though.”

“Cool,” the cadet walked off to another table.

“Really, Kirk?” Uhura asked him in surprise. “You’re saying no to a party?”

Jim nodded and munched on a fry. “Eh, I’m not in the mood to party.”

“Are you ill?”

Jim laughed. “Hey, I have you know I have barely been to any parties since I’ve been here. Those rumors that I’m a party crazed, fun loving, bed hopping, horn dog, pansexual are just rumors.”

“All of them?” Uhura asked, raising a brow in skepticism at him.

Jim laughed once more. “Alright, well some may be true.”

“I knew it.”

“Just wait a moment there, Ivania.”

“Not even close.”

“I do enjoy a good party but I never overindulge. I do love to have fun and would consider myself as pan.”

“And the bed hopping horn dog part?”

Jim smiled. “Bed hopping no, horn dog, absolutely. For my sweetheart.”

Uhura blinked. “Sweetheart? You have a sweetheart?”

“Yep, I have a sweetheart.”

“McCoy?”

Jim shook his head. _Oh, I’ll have to tell Bones that later._ “No, not Bones. He’s like a brother to me.”

“Who then? I mean, no one has seen you with anyone that could be considered your sweetheart and I know it’s not Gaila.”

“Nope, not Gaila. And my sweetie and I well…” Jim looked down and felt sad. “We haven’t seen each other in a very long time. Seems like forever.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Where are they?”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. I should find out though.” Jim cleaned up his space and stood up. He put his PADD in his satchel and hiked it over his shoulder before grabbing up his tray. “Seeya at linguistics club, Marnie.”

“Not my name,” Uhura replied.

“I’ll figure it out one of these days.” Jim said before walking away. Jim waited a few seconds then grinned and called back to her. “Bye, Nyota!”

“Kirk!”

Jim laughed as he dropped off his trash and tray before hightailing it out of the cafeteria. He had only a little while to kill before his next class as he jogged across campus to a lecture hall. He entered and walked around before finding the right lecture room. The door was opened and students were started to shuffle out.

He waited until the room was clear before standing in the doorway and gazing at the back of the professor packing away his materials. Jim leaned against the doorway and smiled.

“Now, are you a real professor or an impostor?” Jim asked. “Because I would hate to tell the brass and have them call your parents.”

The professor stood up at full height then slowly turned around. Brown eyes stared into blue. “Jim, must you?”

Their bond flared up in love and warmth. Jim grinned and walked over to Spock. “I must.” Jim shrugged off his satchel and let it drop to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you as well.”

“Three months is too long to have bond mate’s separated.”

Spock’s arms came around him and pulled him close. “You agreed to the assignments, ashayam. I had to train with Pike for when the Enterprise is completed and you needed to focus on your semester on the Farragut.”

“I know, but it still sucked being parted.” Jim pressed a quick kiss to Spock’s lips. “I could’ve been with you and Pike.”

“He wanted you to be on your own under a different captain, without me distracting you.”

“You are not a distraction. I am very professional when on duty.”

Spock arched a brow.

Jim chuckled. “Okay, so maybe we can be a bit of a distraction to each other at times, but I’m not an idiot. I know when it’s time to be professional and on task and when I can relax a little and pester my adorable Vulcan hubby.”

Spock offered Jim a small smile. “It would have been pleasant to have you aboard, but we had our bond and stayed connected with one another.”

“Yeah,” Jim smiled. “You helped me to sleep through our separation, we talked, played chess sometimes when Uhura didn’t think you were playing by yourself, and of course…” Jim trailed off and leaned forwards. He licked the shell of Spock’s ear to the lip where he gently nipped it.

Spock shuddered and growled. “Our bond is more than just a way to engage in amorous activities without touching, Jim.”

Jim pulled back and to stick his tongue out at him then asked, “Why didn’t you come home this morning?”

“I did come home this morning. You were occupied at Leonard’s residence.”

Jim pouted. “Still could’ve come over and said ‘hi’.”

“My apologies for not saying ‘hi’ this morning.” Spock pulled Jim closer and kissed away the pout. Jim ran his hand through Spock’s hair and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Jim melted against Spock as the Vulcan growled and controlled the kiss. It had been too long since they’d seen one another.

A gasp in the doorway broke the two apart. Jim turned his head and grinned. “Hey, Nyota! Look!” Jim moved to Spock’s side. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s arm. “I found my sweetheart.”

Uhura blinked then pointed at the two of them. “You two…sweethearts?”

“Bond mates,” Spock said. “I failed to mention that during our service together, didn’t I?”

Uhura nodded.

“My apologies. Jim is my bond mate and husband.”

“You also told me her first name, so apologize for that as well,” Jim said.

“I am sorry, Nyota, for informing Jim of your first name. I hope this will not cause much strain in our new friendship.”

Uhura merely stood there and continued to stare at them.

Jim smiled at her before releasing Spock to pick up his satchel. He faced Spock. “I’ll leave you now to deal with her shock. Until recently she thought I was a party crazed horn dog.”

“Pardon?”

“Only for you, babe,” Jim kissed Spock on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner. I’m making your favorite.”

“Plomeek soup?”

“Um…I’m making your second favorite. Bye, sweetheart.”

“Good luck with your next class,” Spock said. Jim gave him a dazzling smile then walked away. As he passed Uhura he patted her on the back.

Spock watched Jim leave then focused on Uhura. He grabbed up his bag and walked over to her. “Are you well?”

“How long have you two been together?”

“Seven years.”

“Seven years?”

“Yes.”

Uhura still looked a bit in shook as she nodded.

“If I led you on at any point in our time spent together, I do apologize.”

Uhura seemed to snap out of it then. She shook her head and smiled. “Oh, no, no. You didn’t. I’m fine. I’m good. I just…I do need those two days to recoup back to being at the academy. Excuse me.” Uhura turned on her heal and headed for the door.

As she left, Spock clearly heard her say, “Damn, all the good ones _are_ taken. Good for Kirk, though.”

Spock internally snorted before leaving for his next class.

* * *

 

Jim held a bag of groceries as he walked down the block towards his apartment. He thought about making plomeek soup but Spock was picky about the recipe even if Jim made it exactly how Amanda taught him too.

_Illogical Vulcan._

_Illogical human,_ came Spock’s response.

_Mind your own thoughts, Spock._

_I will when you cease being loud._

Jim sent Spock a mental raspberry. He turned a corner and jumped back after almost running into two people. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem…Jim?”

Jim adjusted his hold on his bag and really looked at the two Asian men he’d almost run into. One he recognized right away while the other looked a little familiar. “Sulu, hey! Haven’t seen you since Rosenstein’s class my first year.”

“Been busy on assignments and other classes,” Sulu replied. He put an arm around his companion’s waist. “Jim, this is my husband Ben. We just got married.”

“Oh, wow congrats…wait…Ben?”

Ben smiled. “Hey, Jim. Long time no see.”

Jim nearly dropped his bag. “Oh my god, Ben! Fuck, I haven’t seen you in what…seven years?”

“You two know each other?” Sulu asked.

Ben laughed lightly and looked at his husband. “Jim and I went to boarding school together. Century Elite. And we also went to prom together.”

“Seriously?” Sulu asked, looking a little unsure of the situation. He eyed his husband then eyed Jim.

“Yes, but don’t worry, nothing happened,” Jim assured him.

Sulu nodded but still looked a little off.

“Yes, nothing happened because Jim was hooking up with one of the professors.”

“What?”

Jim laughed. “It wasn’t like that, exactly. He was seventeen and lying about being a professor. He was supposed to be a student.”

Sulu nodded. “Okay.”

Ben looked amused then asked, “Are you and Spock in contact at all?”

“Oh yes, lots of contact. Kind of required when you marry someone.”

“You’re married?” Ben and Sulu asked at the same time.

“I thought you, you know…fooled around,” Sulu said.

“That is just an unfounded rumor,” Jim told them. “Been with Spock since I was a teenager. He’s my one and only.”

“Well I think that’s just great,” Ben said. “Good for both of you.”

“Thanks. Hey, how about we have a double date sometime soon to catch up?”

“That would be nice,” Sulu nodded. “You still have my number?”

“I believe so. I’ll call you later and set up a time. I really have to get going now. Spock and I haven’t seen each other in three long months so…” Jim trailed off with a grin, moving around the couple.

“Say no more,” Ben said. “It was nice running into you. Please do call for that double date.”

“I will. Have a nice night, you two!” Jim said before continuing on down the street.

_Spock, we’re going on a double date with Ben and Sulu soon._

_Who?_ Spock asked.

_Ben and Sulu._

_Repeating their names does not help me know who they are, t’hy’la._

_You know Ben from school._

Jim felt Spock irriation. _Oh. That Ben._

_Spock, behave. He’s married to Sulu now. They make a cute couple._

_If you say so._

Jim chuckled. _Illogical Vulcan._

* * *

 

Spock stood at the stove and stirred the contents of the medium sized pot. He’d returned home from the academy a few hours previous. He’d changed into some light slacks and a sweater his mother had made before meditating, returning messages to the brass, students, and his mother and getting the ingredients ready for dinner.

He heard the apartment door open and close.

“Lucy, I’m home!” Jim called.

 _Every time he returns home,_ Spock sighed.

Jim entered the kitchen with a bag of groceries and stopped and stared.

“Please cease referring to me as Lucy,” Spock said.

“What are you doing?”

“Making you dinner.”

“Dammit, Spock. I was going to make you dinner.”

“I know, which is why I left Starfleet early and made you dinner. It has been a while since I have cooked for you.”

Jim placed the bag on one of the counters. “Because you’re not good at cooking, sweetheart.”

“I am adequate.”

Jim put away his groceries then moved behind Spock and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on Spock’s shoulder and looked at the stove top. “What are you making?”

“Vegetable chowder.”

“Yum. Veggies.”

Spock nearly rolled his eyes at Jim’s less than enthused tone. “You need to eat more vegetables, Jim.”

“I know. Thank you for cooking. It smells good.”

Spock turned in Jim’s arms and kissed him. “I hope it tastes good.”

“Me too.” Jim then blinked a few times and moved away. He went to rub his eyes only to have Spock take his wrists and stop him.

“Go take your contacts out. Do not rub your eyes.”

Jim blinked a few more times and then nodded. “Yeah, I’ve had them in way to long. I think I may have slept with them in my eyes last night.”

“Jim.”

“What?” Jim grinned. “You know I’m completely co-dependent on you to keep me in line. See what separation does to me?”

Spock shook his head. “You are more than capable of keeping yourself out of trouble and in check. Now go remove your contacts and put your glasses on. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Jim nodded and left the kitchen. He walked across the apartment and entered his bedroom. He stood by the bed and listened. It was still quiet but he knew Spock was there and that was all that matter. He smiled and walked into the bathroom and took out his contacts. He did rub his eyes then.

 _Really need to not sleep in them._ Jim put the contacts away and walked back into the bedroom. He picked his glasses up from the bedside table and slipped them on. He sat down on the bed and took off his boots before eyeing the picture frame on the bedside table.

Jim smiled and picked it up, admiring their wedding picture. He and Spock had just wanted to go to the courts and elope and that’s what they did. They’d worn regular clothes and exchanged vows without any rings because they didn’t need them.

Jim put the picture back then stood up to change out of his cadet clothes. He put on some pajama pants and a sweater Amanda had made him then returned to the kitchen only to find Spock setting their dinner on the table.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jim asked.

“No, I have everything. Please sit.”

Jim walked over to the table as Spock walked past. Jim swung his hand out behind him and smacked Spock on the ass.

“James.”

“Spock,” Jim replied, taking his seat at the table.

Spock gave him a look then shuffled about in the kitchen only to return a moment later with two glasses of lemonade.

Jim smiled. “You’re the best.”

Spock took his seat across from Jim and nodded. “I know.”

“Oh, I talked to mom today…”

“Mine or yours?”

“Yours. Anyway, she and dad are coming here for Thanksgiving and staying until our birthdays. I then talked to my mom and she’s going to try and get Sam to come for Thanksgiving with his family.”

“I look forward to Thanksgiving then,” Spock said. “Now eat.”

Jim picked up his spoon and dipped it into the chowder Spock had made. He took a big bite as Spock did the same.

They both looked at one another and slowly chewed. They sat back in their seats and put their spoons down.

Jim swallowed and forced a smile. “Good.”

“It is not.”

“No, it’s not, Spock.” Jim stood up and took both of the plates into the kitchen.

“I followed the recipe exactly,” Spock said, turning in his seat to watch Jim dispose of their soup.

“I’m sure you did.”

“I do not understand why the taste is not satisfactory.”

Jim walked over to Spock, leaned down and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay, smoochums. You’re good at other things besides cooking.”

“I am aware: science, Vulcan stuff, sex,” Spock repeated what Jim had said to him several years previous.

Jim laughed. “You’re also good at being a bond mate, professor, logical stuff, chess, kissing…”

“Jim.”

“How about I make what I was going to cook for you? Eggplant parmesan and spaghetti.”

“That is acceptable, but I wish to make you dinner.”

“Why?” Jim asked, raising a hand to caress Spock’s cheek.

“It is our anniversary.”

Jim cocked his head to the side. “Which anniversary? It’s not our first date one nor our marriage one or the first time we had sex or…”

“The anniversary of when you showed up on Vulcan and we continued our relationship.”

Jim’s smile made Spock’s heart skip a beat.

* * *

 

**_Seven Years Ago_ **

Spock finished rattling off the proper equation for the math problem and nodded as the computer told him ‘correct’.  The computer then asked the next question.

“What is the date of the first confirmed t’hy’la bond?”

Spock stands still and stares at the computer screen. Jim comes to the forefront of his mind and refuses to leave. It had been three long months since their separation and Spock could still feel the touch of Jim’s lips against his—could still see Jim’s bright blue eyes and hear Jim’s beautiful, contagious laugh.

His heart clenches painfully in his side as emotions he’s tried to clamp down all these months well up in him. He paused the program with a wave of his hand and walked to the side of the pod near the stairs. He opens the small locker and pulls out his back before sitting down and leaning against the side.

Spock’s hands shake a bit as he opens his bag and pulls out his PADD. A few taps at the screen and a picture appears.

When he had returned home and unpacked, Spock had found one of the pictures Peggy had taken of him and Jim at the dinner the day after prom. Jim must’ve slipped it into his luggage when Spock wasn’t looking. The original picture was in his bedside table but Spock had scanned a copy to have on his PADD for moments like this.

“T’hy’la,” Spock says softly. He traced a finger over Jim’s face. Sadness and longing spread through him. He wondered where Jim was and if he was doing well and was happy. Would Jim be dating someone new by now or would he wait for Spock?

Spock shook his head. Their relationship was over and now they just had to wait until the universe brought them together again.

“Session has ended.”

Spock blinked and looked up. The learning session was done for the day and the computer was relaying his progress made. Spock stood and grabbed his bag. He turned off the computer and walked up the stairs and exited his pod.

His parents had made good on their restrictions and grounding when they had returned home. Spock had to meet one or both his parents by a certain time at an agreed upon location—usually home, the VSA, or High Command, after school. If he was not in school then he mostly stayed home as there was nothing in the city that interested him. 

Spock walked down the row of other learning pods, ignoring his classmates finishing their work and climbing from their pods. He left the room and walked down the hallway. He passed other large rooms of learning pods but didn’t pay them any attention until he passed on that had a crowd gathered inside.

Spock backed up and stared into the room. Dozens of students were at the far end, gathered around something that Spock couldn’t see.

 _Curious,_ Spock thought. He took a few steps inside. Two female students approached from the gathering and Spock stopped them.

“Excuse me, but what has occurred?” Spock asked, indicating the gathering.

“A new student,” one said.

“An exotic new student,” the other added.

“An exotic new student?” Spock questioned.

“Affirmative. A human male who is proving to be most proficient with keeping up with the advanced curriculum.”

Spock arched a brow. “Fascinating.”

“Indeed,” the girls agreed.

Spock thanked them then walked towards the crowd. When he was just a few feet away he heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks.

“Guys, look, I’m flattered by all the attention, but is it really necessary to watch me put my stuff away in my bag?”

 _No,_ Spock thought. _It cannot be. This is not real. I am dreaming again._

“Seriously, I thought Vulcans were all about personal space and ya’ll are giving me none. I can’t be the first human that has come to this school.”

“You are,” someone replied to the human.

Spock pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring his classmate’s noises of discontent at being shoved away, and came to a stop at the top of a learning pod. He looked down and his heart stopped.

“Jim.”

Jim turned around and looked up at him with those incredibly blue eyes. They widened slightly before Jim broke out into a radiant smile. “SPOCK! Hey! I’ve been looking for you everywhere the past few days. You know, all you Vulcans have the same dark hair and hairstyle. And there are like four other Spock’s in this school. One is super adorable and down in the preschool room. He said I was pretty and gave me a rocket sticker so you may have some competition because I do like being told I’m pretty and of course, stickers.”

Spock jumped down into the pod, ignoring the stairs, and dropped his bag down. He stood before Jim and held a hand out. He wanted to touch but a part of him thought it was a dream.

Jim decided for him to touch and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. “Spock, I missed you.”

Spock embraced Jim back. He heard the crowd starting to murmur about them but Spock didn’t care. He had Jim in his arms.

“What are you doing here?” Spock asked after a few moments.

Jim pulled away and looked up at him. “I ran away from home.”

“Jim,” Spock said in shock.

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Kidding. My mom and I went back to Iowa for a little while and both of us got so fucking bored. The farm was never her favorite thing and retirement just isn’t for her right now, plus the school there sucks as much as Century Elite. Anyway, mom started asking around Starfleet for a new job somewhere and a spot at Vulcan’s Starfleet headquarters at the Space Central opened up and I strongly encouraged her to take it. So that brings me here.”

“I am extremely glad you are here. I have missed you,” Spock told him.

Jim took his hands in his. “Does this mean we’re back together or do I have competition as well?”

“There is only you, ashal-veh.”

More murmurs broke out in the crowd above them. Spock wanted to ignore them and take Jim somewhere private but Jim had other plans. He released one of Spock’s hands and pulled him along. Spock grabbed up his bag on the way to the stairs and allowed Jim to lead them up.

The crowd parted for them. It appeared there were more students now. They stared at them and their hands laced together—an improper display between non-bond mates.

“Okay, guys, what’s up?” Jim asked them.

“You have gotten bolder,” Spock commented.

Jim shrugged. “I had some me time in Riverside, decided I needed to be a bit more charismatic if I plan on being a Starfleet Captain one day.” Jim eyed the crowd. “Well? What’s up?”

The crowd exchanged looks before looking up at the ceiling.

Spock looked to the floor and kept from laughing at his classmates. Jim did laugh.

“No, I mean, why are you all standing around me? What’s so fascinating?”

“You are human,” a voice spoke before the person came forward in the crowd.

“Stonn,” Spock spoke.

Jim looked at Spock. “Your Brad?”

“Affirmative.”

“Gotcha.” Jim looked to Stonn and smiled. “Yep, I’m human and you all are Vulcan.”

Stonn looked at their hands then to Spock. “You referred to him as ‘ashal-veh’.”

“He is my t’hy’la.”

The murmurs picked up again. Stonn arched a brow. “Such a bond is rare and has not occurred in more than a century. Certainly, a half-breed like yourself would not have one with a human.”

Jim made a move towards Stonn but Spock pulled him back by his hand. “Don’t call him that, asshole.”

Two of Stonn’s friends stepped forward as well. “Aggressive, isn’t he?”

“What’s your problem?” Jim asked. “It’s not logical to pick on someone who is different than you. Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.” Jim then smirked. “Oh, I get it. You’re jealous.”

“Jealousy is illogical.”

“Do you have a t’hy’la?”

Stonn jaw clenched. “No.”

“What about an ashal-veh? A girlfriend or boyfriend?”

Stonn narrowed his eyes.

“Stonn does not have an intended,” Spock said.

“I am not jealous,” Stonn insisted. “Why would I be jealous that Spock has an exotic mate and I do not. That is illogical.”

“If you say so,” Jim said with a smirk.

“I am not jealous of Spock, son of Sarek and his human whore.”

Spock flinched his free hand into a fist.

“Don’t call Amanda that,” Jim told him sternly.

“I believe the phrase is, like father like son,” Stonn added.

Jim turned to Spock and squeezed his hand. Through their contact Spock picked up, _I can take him, you take the other two?_

“Jim, I do not think resorting to that is the best option.”

“You heard what he called your mom and then implied it about me.”

“I am aware, but violence is not an option.”

Jim sighed then nodded. “Fine. We’ll be the bigger ones and walk away.” Jim pulled Spock along. The crowd parted and let them through.

“Will the human be walking you everywhere, Spock? Are you his whore instead?”

Jim paused. “Spock.”

Spock considered all options then merely shrugged. “Fine. Go for his groin, he tends to give up quickly when kneed there.”

“Roger.” Jim gave Spock a quick kiss then ran towards Stonn and tackled him. Spock dropped his bag then rushed the other two as they tried to pull Jim off of Stonn.

* * *

 

Spock held Jim’s hand as they sat outside the administration’s office. His parents were in there with Jim’s mom. Stonn and his friends’ parents had already come and gone.

“So how much trouble do you think we’re in?” Jim asked.

Spock looked at his boyfriend. Jim had a split lip and the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek. “As I am already grounded, I do not know what more can be done at this point to punish me.”

Jim nodded. “I’m not grounded so I guess I probably will be now.”

“That sounds about right.” Spock and Jim turned and found their parents standing before them. Jim’s mother had been the one to speak. Spock noted that Jim resembled her but had his father’s eyes.

Jim smiled. “Hi, mom.”

“Second day at your new school and already in a fight,” Winona Kirk said.

“They started it.”

“They showed us the security footage, Jim. You went after that boy first.”

“Only because he wouldn’t shut up and called me, Amanda, and Spock whores.”

Jim’s mother looked to Spock’s parents.

Amanda sighed. “Stonn is fond of using that word with Spock.”

“Which is not acceptable,” Winona said. “I’m going to have words with the…”

“James and Spock still should not have instigated a physical altercation,” Sarek interrupted. “Words are not…”

“Words can do just as much damage as fists,” Winona told him. “And I am going to have a talk with the administrators about this right now.” Jim’s mother turned on her heal and marched back into the office.

Amanda smiled and looked at her husband. “I like her.” She then turned and followed her into the office.

Sarek shook his head and sat down next to Spock.

“Humans, huh?” Jim teased.

Several moments later, Amanda and Winona returned.

“Jim, you’re not suspended but don’t you dare get into any more trouble. Is that clear?” Winona asked.

“Crystal, mom.”

“Spock, you’re still in trouble from before,” Amanda said.

“Understood.”

“But now that Jim is here,” she continued. “I don’t think you’ll want to stay away from him.”

Spock couldn’t lie, anymore. “I do not wish to be kept from my t’hy’la.”

“What do you propose, Amanda?” Sarek asked.

“Well, I don’t know about Spock but Jim has been miserable this whole time,” Winona said.

“Spock as well. Very mopey and listless.”

Jim squeezed Spock’s hand and scooted closer. He rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. _Pout and look sad but cute so they’ll let us see each other._

Spock blinked then looked at his mother and Winona. He stuck his bottom lip out slightly and leaned his head against Jim’s.

Winona and Amanda stared at him while Sarek shook his head.

“They think they can manipulate us with that,” Amanda said.

Winona tsked. “We gave birth to them; don’t they know we’re immune to their cuteness.”

Amanda led Winona down the hall. Sarek stood up and joined them. The three of them stood together and spoke in hushed tones.

They came back over several moments later and stood before them.

“Spock, your grounding and restrictions are still in place, however,” Amanda started. “We have talked and we will allow you and Jim to have two afternoons a week to study together under supervision and Sunday afternoons to go on dates as we know the two of you will just find ways to get around not seeing one another. Does this seem fair boys?”

Both nodded.

“On the days you are not together,” Winona said. “You will be permitted one hour of video messaging and that’s all. No constant texts or anything else. Jim, you’re getting a part time job at the Space Center so that and schoolwork will take precedence to spending time with Spock.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jim said.

“Good,” Sarek spoke. “There will also be no coitus.”

Spock internally sighed. He liked coitus with Jim a whole lot.

“Okay,” Jim and Spock agreed.

* * *

 

**_Present_ **

“I remember,” Jim said. He then snorted. “I also remember we did not keep to the ‘no coitus’ rule.”

Spock blushed. “No, we did not.”

“Stonn’s stupid ass left us alone, though.”

“He did.” _After I had severe words with him._

“What?”

Spock blinked. “Nothing.”

“You just…never mind.” Jim leaned down and kissed Spock. “I’m going to make dinner.” Jim moved back into the kitchen and took out what he’d bought from the store.

Spock stood up and followed. “I will help.”

Jim gave him a look.

“I will…check my messages.”

“Good boy,” Jim said.

Spock smacked his ass on the way past and left the kitchen. As he was walking towards the study, someone knocked on the door.

 _You got that?_ Jim asked.

 _Yes,_ Spock replied, turning in his tracks and heading to the door. Spock peaked through the peep hole to see who it was.

_Jim, come here._

Jim paused in his dinner prep and headed to the door. He rounded the corner and broke into a grin. “Uhura, Bones.”

Bones waved. “She asked me to bring her here.”

Jim stood next to Spock and nodded. “What can I do for you, Uhura?”

“I just,” Uhura pinched the bridge of her nose then sighed. “How did,” Uhura moved her hand down and waved it at the two of them. “How did his happen? I know you said seven years but…what?”

Jim sighed. “Alright, a quick recap of our relationship because the whole story would take a long time…”

“I got the whole story and you didn’t care about time,” Bones interrupted.

“That’s because I love you, Bonesy bear.”

“Jim,” Spock warned.

“What? You know you’re my favorite pooh bear.” Jim focused back on Uhura. “Okay, story summary because I got food to make and a husband to pleasure.”

“Jim,” Bones and Spock fussed. Uhura merely stared at him.

Jim ignored them and continued, “We met at boarding school. Spock was 17, I was 16. He lied and rebelled horribly and posed as a professor. It was crush at first sight for me, we talked and got to know one another then bam! We’re in a secret relationship. Secret relationship is discovered because someone could not keep their hands to themselves in the classroom.”

“It was Jim,” Bones and Spock said.

“It doesn’t matter who. Spock’s parents came, shit hit the fan, and we decided to break up. It was devastating, I cried, he cried, we made out, and someone got punched in the face. Not us, some jackass who deserved it. Anyway, we separated for some time but then my mom got stationed on Vulcan and we were reunited and it felt so good.”

“Jim, do not start singing,” Spock told him.

“God, please don’t,” Bones agreed.

“I wasn’t going to,” Jim said. _I was._ “Um…we got back together and since Spock’s a year older he finished school before me so he attended the VSA while I completed my last year of school. When I turned eighteen we bonded and then got married. After graduation, Spock and I paused our education and took off for a year and traveled. We went everywhere, did everything, and gained some valuable life experiences.”

“Like not eating Andorran food,” Spock said.

“Yeah, I’m super allergic to a lot of their foods.”

“Or pissing off Gorns.”

“That lady started it. Where was I…oh right, after that year we came back to Vulcan, I went to the VSA with Spock and once again, he finished before me after a couple years. He was admitted to Starfleet and I didn’t want to be left alone on Vulcan so I transferred out to Berkeley and finished engineering and English there before joining Starfleet as well. Now I think that brings us to now. Story’s done. Any questions?”

“A few,” Uhura said. “Wedding ring?”

“Not really our thing, but I do have,” Jim pulled out a necklace from under his shirt collar and showed the turquoise colored jewel at the end. “This Vokaya necklace Spock gave me that’s been in his family for a long time. Matches my eyes.”

Uhura nodded. “And the bar in Riverside?”

“Right before I was about to actually enroll in Starfleet, my mom had some minor surgery. I came into town to visit and make sure she was alright. She was. She got tired of me hovering over her, though, so I went to the bar to have a drink. I saw you and thought I’d be nice and buy you a drink.”

“You got into a fight,” Spock said.

“I didn’t start it. Uhura, tell him I didn’t start it.”

“He didn’t start it,” Uhura told Spock before looking back to Jim. “So, okay…wait, bond mates aren’t supposed to be separated. Why weren’t you on the ship with us over the summer?”

Jim looked at Spock and smirked. “Yeah, Spock why?”

“You know why, ashayam.” Spock spoke to Uhura. “Jim and I can be a distraction to one another. Captain Pike thought it best that Jim spend time on his own for the semester assignment. That is why we were separated, but through our bond, we were in constant communication.”

“You weren’t playing chess in the rec hall by yourself,” Uhura said.

Spock shook his head. “Negative. I was playing with Jim, but I assure you, I did enjoy your company and Jim was not at all upset that our games were interrupted.”

“Nope,” Jim agreed. “He needs more friends anyway. I can’t be the only one to hang out with him.”

“Yes, you can,” Bones spoke with a smile.

“Goodnight, Leonard,” Spock said.

“Goodnight, everyone.” Bones waved then went across the hall and entered his apartment.

“Nyota, again, if I led you on…” Spock tried but Uhura shook her head.

“No, you didn’t. I just…I had this thought of Kirk for the past year or so and to have that,” she stopped and shook her head. “Nope, I made a mistake.” Uhura smiled at Jim. “I’m sorry for thinking all those misconceptions and rumors were true. I still think you can be a little bit of an ass sometimes.”

“Oh, I know I can be,” Jim agreed.

“But, I do like you. You’re a hell of a cadet and I’m sure will be a great captain one day.”

“In about a year,” Jim told her.

“Right, good luck with that.”

“Thank you.”

Uhura held her hand out to Jim. “I hope we can become friends. Better friends.”

Jim shook her hand. “Thanks. I hope so to.”

“Goodnight, Kirk. Spock. Enjoy your evening.”

“You too,” Spock replied before shutting the door.

“Well that was fun,” Jim said. He turned and started towards the kitchen but Spock grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “Hey, I have to make dinner.”

“It can wait.” Spock pulled Jim close. His hands rested on the small of Jim’s back.

Jim grinned and rubbed their noses together. “Told you I’d get taller.”

“I am still taller.”

“By like an inch.”

“Two inches.”

“Whatever.” Jim wrapped his arms around Spock and nudged his nose again. “Dinner can wait, huh?”

Spock’s lips brushed against Jim’s. “Yes.”

“And why is that?” Jim asked, nipping at Spock’s bottom lip.

Spock trailed his hands down to Jim’s ass and squeezed. “I have not had you in three longs months, ashayam. Dinner can wait.” Spock lifted Jim up and carried him to their bed.

* * *

 

Spock woke up early and for a moment thought he was back on the ship, alone in bed.

“I’ll buy Canada…no more burrito traps…”

Spock smiled and turned over. Jim laid on his back beside him. The comforter came up to his waist, leaving his bare chest exposed. Spock went to touch the necklace Jim’s wore but Jim suddenly laughed like he was possessed then flailed about before turning onto his side and kicking the comforter off of him. 

“Sausages,” Jim muttered.

 _I have missed this,_ Spock thought. He scooted closer and looked over Jim’s naked back where the tattoo Jim had insisted on getting during their year of traveling was on display. Spock traced over the design that read ‘to infinity and beyond’ with his finger tip.

“Don’t eat the carrots, they dance too much.”

Spock chuckled. He made a mental note to add that to his journal. He trailed his fingertips down further, to the swell of Jim’s perky posterior. He touched where Jim had tattooed _Spock’s_ on his right cheek with a little heart. He hadn’t told Spock he’d done it and had spent a week while it healed avoiding him in order to show Spock during a strip tease.

Jim rolled over again and muttered “Because otters, Ivan. Otters.”

Spock shook his head. He took note of the time and realized he still had two hours before he had to get up. He wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him close. Jim giggled in his sleep and cuddled against Spock before settling down. Spock grabbed the comforter and covered them up.

“Spock,” Jim muttered.

“Yes.”

“Love you.”

“I cherish thee.”

“Don’t let C3PO eat the bananas, okay.”

“Okay,” Spock replied, realizing Jim was still asleep.

“Jesus and Surak will be mad if he does.”

“Understood.”

“R2 is fine though.”

“Shhh,” Spock said softly before placing his fingers to Jim’s meld points and lulling Jim into a deeper sleep before joining his illogical mate in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!   
> Thank you for reading and commenting :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
